Avant que la mort nous sépare
by Ardha
Summary: Outre la série de meurtre qui fait frémir Beacon Hills, Stiles se bat avec lui-même pour trouver le courage nécessaire pour sortir de son placard et pour avouer son amour à son bougon de béguin. Mais trouvera-t-il suffisamment de force pour le faire alors que le monde part en vrille et que les morts se relèvent ? Arrivera-t-il à s'assumer avant que la mort ne vienne le happer ?
1. Prologue

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout **un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue**. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Situation** : Je ne sais pas trop dans quelle saison ça se passe. _Juste Allison n'est pas morte, Jackson n'est pas parti, Erica et Boyd sont vivants et Peter est gentil. Kira n'est pas présente et Allison n'est plus avec Scott_. Je pense que j'ai un peu fait un mix de tout ce que j'aime. Tout ce joyeux petit monde forme une parfaite petite meute.

 **Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : C'est ma première fiction sur ce fandom (je viens de celui sur HP si ça intéresse quelqu'un !) alors je ne garantis rien. Surtout que cette histoire remonte à quelque temps maintenant. Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'écriture simple et la trame pas très… recherchée…

 **Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

 **Prologue**

.

Dans une cave froide et humide, une jeune femme rousse se débattait avec la rage du désespoir. Eva King ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Le noir l'entourait totalement, lui enlevant tous ses repères. Faisait-il jour ou nuit ? Cela faisait deux, trois ou quatre jours qu'elle était ici ?

La panique brillait dans les yeux bleus écarquillés de la jeune avocate. Un bâillon entravait sa bouche, l'empêchant de hurler à l'aide. Ses poignets croisés derrière son dos étaient maintenus à une poutre qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce même en y mettant toutes ses forces.

Une simple robe longue et blanche recouvrait son corps pâle, la faisant frissonner de froid. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle ressemblait terriblement à l'année de sa communion. Il ne manquait plus que les fleurs qui, à l'époque, embellissaient sa chevelure.

Eva tourna rapidement la tête vers le bruit qui venait de retentir dans le silence frustrant de la cave. Les escaliers – qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas remarqués – furent soudainement baignés de lumière. La jeune rouquine ferma les yeux sous la lueur violente.

En déglutissant, elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle était entravée. Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir les yeux ? Depuis qu'elle s'était faite enlevée, elle n'avait pas rencontré son geôlier, son kidnappeur. Au moment du rapt, elle marchait dans la rue, sortant de l'appartement de sa petite-amie après une soirée passée au coin du feu. Cela avait été magnifique. Si loin de ce qu'elle vivait maintenant.

Comment le rêve avait-il pu se transformer en cauchemar ?

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Eva retint son souffle, comme si le fait d'arrêter de respirer pouvait la faire disparaitre. Sa tête vint buter contre la poutre dans son dos et elle serra un peu plus les yeux pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant elle et elle perçut un mouvement de vêtement. Doucement, elle se risqua à ouvrir une paupière à demi. Elle ne distingua qu'une simple forme, décidément trop près d'elle. La personne qui la séquestrait portait une énorme cape noire qui la recouvrait des pieds à la tête, cachant même son visage. Eva ne pouvait pas le reconnaître.

\- Bonjour, miss King, salua la forme d'une voix d'homme.

Douce et chantonnante, elle s'enroulait autour du tympan de la jeune rouquine qui ne put que frissonner face à la tendresse qu'elle discerna dans le ton employé. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, cette voix. Mais où ? Impossible de se rappeler. La seule certitude qu'elle avait était le fait qu'elle connaissait son kidnappeur.

L'homme avança une main vers son visage. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de se soustraire à ce toucher mais attachée, c'était assez compliqué. Il toucha doucement ses boucles rousses, les caressant légèrement.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques miss King.

Pour réponse, elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas être ici. Ni que ce malade la touche. Elle voulait retrouver la chaleur des bras de sa copine, l'embrasser, lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait et appeler ses parents – qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans – pour leur dire qu'ils lui manquaient terriblement. Si elle s'en sortait vivante, elle promettait à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'elle leur rendrait visite une fois par mois et qu'elle irait voir son frère, au cimetière. Qu'elle lui apporterait des fleurs même si ça la détruisait de faire face à cette tombe trop blanche.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, miss King ?

Les doigts de l'homme caressèrent sa joue pâle inondée de larmes. Il essuya ces dernières à l'aide de son pouce puis passa sa main dans sa chevelure. Ça la dégoutait mais l'homme semblait avoir une fascination malsaine pour ses cheveux. Allait-il la violer ? La torturer ?

Elle gémit en fermant les yeux quand il exerça une légèrement pression à l'arrière de son crâne. Allait-il la forcer à l'embrasser ? Ou pire, à lui faire une fellation ? Elle n'avait jamais fait ça puisqu'elle préférait les filles mais Dieu, s'il l'obligeait, elle le mordrait. De toutes ses forces. Pour lui faire mal et le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle.

Cependant, elle fut étonnée de sentir le bâillon se détacher. Son ravisseur l'attrapa délicatement pour l'enlever de sa bouche. A cause de la cape elle ne voyait pas à strictement parler son visage, mais elle était sûre qu'il souriait comme un dément.

\- S'il vous plaît, croassa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ne me faîtes pas de mal.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté et Eva s'attendit presque à voir sa capuche glisser. Mélodramatiquement. S'ils avaient été dans un film, une musique stressante aurait été mise en fond. Elle en était persuadée. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un putain de film. Ils étaient dans la réalité et cette fichue capuche resterait en place jusqu'au bout, l'empêchant de voir qui voulait lui faire du mal.

\- Oh, s'étonna l'autre. Mais… je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je vous le jure.

Elle en aurait pleuré de joie si ses poignets mangés par la corde ne lui avaient pas rappelé qu'elle était attachée dans une foutue cave humide et froide. Il lui assurait qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais elle se trouvait quand même attachée, à la merci de ce malade. Et puis que voulait-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Son vis-à-vis secoua doucement la tête, l'air désespéré. Eva cru un instant qu'il allait la frapper ou juste tourner les talons pour se calmer mais il se contenta de soupirer et de remettre en place ses boucles rousses sur sa poitrine en les lissant délicatement.

\- Je veux vous purifier, miss King. Simplement vous purifier.

Eva fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant parler calmement. La purifier ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de ses liens avant de se figer quand il claqua sa langue contre son palais. Son souffle erratique fit lever rapidement sa poitrine et ses yeux ne quittèrent plus un instant son ravisseur.

\- Vous vous êtes écartée du droit chemin, miss.

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme se pencha vers elle pour toucher ses cheveux, encore. Elle sentit qu'elle allait rapidement détester ça. Et si elle sortait vivante de ce merdier, elle se couperait les cheveux. Délicatement, il lui remit une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille, accentuant son toucher aérien sur sa joue.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas.

Impuissante, elle vit l'autre secouer la tête doucement comme pour dire « pauvre, pauvre petite ». Il semblait réellement désolé. Eva le sentait dans sa façon de caresser sa peau.

\- Je sais, que vous ne comprenez pas. Mais je vous assure qu'une fois que vous serez purifiée, vous me remercierez.

\- Mais comment… comment vous aller me purifier ?

La jeune avocate était prête à tout – _absolument tout_ – pour qu'il la laisse sortir d'ici. Si elle devait participer à un quelconque rituel, elle le ferait et avec le sourire en plus de ça. Tout pour vivre et retrouver sa copine et sa famille.

\- Je vais vous tuer, annonça calmement l'homme.

Elle sursauta et son cœur se mit à battre très fortement dans sa poitrine. Tellement fort qu'elle cru pendant un instant que son organe allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle eut un désagréable haut-le-cœur qui fit monter la bile dans sa gorge serrée.

\- Mais je…

\- Je vais vous tuer pour vous purifier. Votre mort sera un renouveau et vous vous élèverez tel un ange innocent pour rejoindre Notre Créateur, l'Eternel.

Complètement malade. Vraiment, taré. Eva sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. La peur s'insinua en elle comme un serpent vicieux. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle tenta de donner des coups de pieds en criant de toutes ses forces. Quelqu'un devait l'aider, quelqu'un devait la sortir de là.

Un bras maintint ses jambes au sol avant qu'elle n'ait pu donner un quelconque coup à son geôlier, pendant qu'une main se posait sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Un sanglot sortit de ses lèvres bâillonnées. Et les larmes, qui s'étaient progressivement arrêtées, se remirent brusquement à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Chuuuut, miss. Calmez-vous. Vous n'aurez pas mal, souffla l'autre à son oreille.

Le souffle chaud caressa la peau sensible de derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux très fort en se retenant de toutes ses forces d'éclater en sanglots. Pourtant, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Qu'il voulait simplement la purifier ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir.

 _Par pitié Mon Seigneur_ , pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Sauvez-moi_.

\- Je croyais… je croyais que vous ne me feriez pas de mal, chuchota-t-elle quand son ravisseur enleva sa main.

Un rire passa la barrière des lèvres de l'homme. Un rire amusé. Totalement déplacé dans une telle situation. Eva était sûre qu'on riait ainsi entre amis ou devant un film comique. Mais décidément pas dans une cave glauque avec une jeune femme entravée.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, se confia-t-il. Mais lui par contre, sera votre bourreau.

L'homme se déplaça avec grâce à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce que son genou soit en contact avec son coude. A l'aide de deux doigts fermes, il lui maintint le visage vers les escaliers où une nouvelle silhouette se dessinait. Elle le suivit des yeux sentant son souffle se faire erratique quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir vivante. Parce que ce type là qui descendait les marches était grand et large d'épaules. Et elle n'aurait pas la force de survivre à des coups ou des viols. La mort viendrait aujourd'hui la chercher, elle en était persuadée.

Et c'était horrible parce qu'elle avait vingt-sept ans. Et vingt-sept ans… vingt-sept ans c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour mourir aussi stupidement.

\- Lumière, demanda l'homme à ses côtés.

Il y eu un grognement avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans la cave. Face à la vivacité du soudain éclairage, Eva plissa les yeux en tentant de les fixer sur l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Son _bourreau_.

Quand elle y arriva finalement, elle resta figée de stupeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'un son ne sorte de ses lèvres. La peur la paralysait. La peur et l'angoisse.

Parce que là, devant elle, il y avait Brice.

Brice King.

Son frère _mort_ au combat deux ans auparavant.

\- Bonjour, ma sœur.

Eva ne put que pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur brisé face au sourire que son frère lui offrait, si identique à celui qu'il faisait quand il était encore en vie, et qu'il la serrait dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Son frère.

 _Son bourreau_.

.

* * *

.

Voici donc le prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout que c'est ma première fiction Teen Wolf. Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain, **soit le 8/10** !

Bonne journée les gens :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _TryingToGetaLife_ : Salut, salut ! Déjà, je te remercie pour ta review :) Ensuite, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le prologue et j'espère que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre tout autant ! Encore merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère. PS : Ma Bêta et moi, on adore ton pseudo ! xD

 _Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

 **Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1

.

« _Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années retrouvé sans vie dans le parc, même mode opératoire que les victimes précédentes… »_

Stiles se redressa rapidement sur son lit, regarda son bureau et sauta du matelas pour se précipiter vers le meuble où la petite radio prônait depuis quelques temps. Se prenant les pieds dans sa couette, il s'étala contre le plancher dans un bruit sourd.

\- Aïe, se plaignit-t-il.

\- Stiles ? cria son père du rez-de-chaussée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme prit le temps de se relever, de frotter son coude douloureux avant de crier à son tour :

\- C'est rien 'pa ! Je suis tombé !

Le Shérif Stilinski – son père – avait l'habitude. Stiles était un grand maladroit depuis sa naissance. Il se cognait un peu partout, s'emmêlait les pinceaux souvent et tombait régulièrement. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de bleus qui maculaient sa peau. Surtout depuis qu'il côtoyait des loups-garous.

Se dépêchant d'attraper entre ses doigts la radio, le jeune homme tourna légèrement l'antenne pour capter plus facilement.

« _Demande de renfort…_ »

Stiles se tourna vers le mur de sa chambre où quatre articles de journaux recouvraient la peinture grise. Divers fils rouges reliaient les photos. Les victimes. Trois femmes : d'âge, de physique et de professions différents. Et un jeune homme de trente cinq ans. Rien ne les reliait.

Stiles avait pourtant cherché. Un mois que les meurtres avaient commencé. La première victime – Eva King – avait été retrouvée une semaine après son enlèvement. Egorgée. Pourtant de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans le dossier de son père, le sang avait été nettoyé avec un très grand soin et son visage pâle de la mort semblait paisible. Presque endormie. La robe blanche qui coulait sur son corps descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, accentuant son côté apaisé.

Les deux autres femmes étaient mortes de la même façon. Exactement. Même coupure au niveau de la gorge, même robe blanche, même soins post-mortem. Elles étaient belles, magnifiques.

 _Si la mort n'était pas venue les cueillir trop tôt_ , pensa Stiles avec dégoût en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine sans quitter un instant le mur des yeux.

L'homme paraissait lui aussi endormi mais contrairement aux femmes, diverses marques souillait le corps du mort. Comme s'il avait été torturé. Stiles frissonna au souvenir de la photo du cadavre.

\- Stiles ? appela son père. Je dois aller au boulot !

\- Ok 'pa ! A tout' ! cria le jeune homme en retour.

\- Je rentrerai sûrement pas ce soir. A demain.

Avec une petite moue sur les lèvres, Stiles acquiesça d'un « hum » que son père ne dut pas entendre. Au rez-de-chaussée, il discerna le bruit de la porte qui se claque mais ne bougea pas. Il cherchait un lien. Encore et encore. Mais il n'en trouvait pas. Rien ne les reliait. Ils étaient tous différents. Tellement différents.

Pendant les dizaines de nuits blanches qu'il avait passé pour chercher un résultat, le jeune hyperactif avait écrit une liste avec toutes les différences entre les victimes. Il n'avait trouvé que ça à faire. Même la police était perdue face à ces meurtres – si nouveaux, si étranges.

Stiles marcha à grands pas vers le mur et toucha du bout des doigts la photo de la victime numéro 1. Eva King. Vingt-sept ans. Avocate. Rousse, yeux bleus, peau pâle. Ses parents vivaient dans l'état de New-York et son frère était mort deux ans auparavant sur les champs de bataille. Elle n'était pas mariée mais sortait avec une jeune femme. Pas d'enfant, pas d'animaux.

La seconde victime. Rebecca Black. Vingt et un ans. Etudiante. Blonde, yeux marrons, peau pâle. Ses parents étaient décédés et sa sœur vivait avec elle. Un petit copain depuis un an. Pas d'enfant, un chat.

La troisième victime. Angel Janson. Quarante ans. Femme au foyer. Brune, yeux noirs, peau sombre. Ses parents vivaient au Kenya, pas de frère, pas de sœur. Veuve. Trois enfants, pas d'animaux.

La quatrième victime. Riley Boon. Trente-cinq ans. Banquier. Châtain, yeux verts, peau hâlée. Ses parents vivaient à Miami, pas de fratrie. Une femme, un enfant décédé. Un chien.

Tellement d'informations différentes que Stiles avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Comment se dépatouiller avec tout ça ? D'habitude quand il arrivait à résoudre une enquête c'était parce que cela touchait au surnaturel. Côtoyer des loups-garous depuis quelques temps déjà lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité de leur monde.

Mais dans cette affaire, il n'y avait rien de surnaturel. Enfin, normalement. C'était simplement un psychopathe. Un taré qui enlevait ses victimes, les enfermait pendant plus ou moins une semaine puis les tuait et les exposait dans les quatre coins de la ville. Rien à voir avec des lycanthropes, des chasseurs, des Kanima ou des druides.

N'est-ce pas ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que finalement il y avait un lien. Qui savait ? Le jeune lycéen préférait se dire qu'il y avait un rapport avec le surnaturel. C'était plus facile moralement. Il préférait qu'un druide ou qu'un lycan ait pété un câble plutôt qu'un humain psychopathe se promenant librement dans les rues. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait déjà croisé. Peut-être même qu'il lui avait parlé.

Dans un soupir, Stiles se détourna des photos. Il devait sortir d'ici. Ne plus rester inactif. Soudainement, il se jeta sur le matelas et tendit la main pour attraper son portable. Se tournant sur le dos, il appuya sur la touche 1 de son téléphone puis l'amena jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Hello ! lança Scott au bout du fils.

Stiles retint un soupir en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami. Même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne, cette enquête lui mettait les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Et entendre la voix de Scott le calmait sensiblement. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Stiles savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Et inversement. Surtout inversement.

\- Hey mon pote, ça te dérange si je viens ? demanda-t-il instantanément.

C'était nouveau de téléphoner pour demander s'il pouvait passer. En réalité, depuis Allison, Stiles préférait demander. Il ne voulait pas débarquer dans un moment crucial. Même si maintenant, il ne devait plus y avoir de problème puisque la jeune chasseuse avait mis fin à leur idylle.

Mais Stiles devait avouer que depuis qu'Isaac avait élu domicile chez lui, ils se voyaient moins souvent. Ça chamboulait le jeune hyperactif, même si jamais il ne le dirait au principal concerné. Parfois, il avait l'impression de passer en second. Mais c'était son meilleur ami, son frère. Alors il se taisait et l'aidait quand il avait un problème. Même s'il était triste. Même si ça le brisait, doucement mais surement.

\- Oh, Stiles… Non… euh… ça va être un peu compliqué que tu passes maintenant… Pourquoi tu voulais venir ?

En fermant les yeux, le fils Stilinski retint un profond soupir. Voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Isaac devait être avec lui, à parler. Comme lui le faisait avec Scott des années auparavant. Bien que Stiles trouvait souvent Isaac arrogant depuis que Derek l'avait mordu, Scott paraissait l'apprécier plus que de raison. Et il paraissait heureux. Alors si pour que son meilleur ami soit heureux, il devait s'effacer, il le ferait. Avec le sourire. Même si dans la nuit de sa chambre, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même en se posant mille et une questions. Qu'avait-il fait pour que Scott le rejette ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant, il l'avait aidé quand il était devenu un loup-garou, ou simplement quand il avait eu des problèmes avec Allison.

\- Stiles ? T'es toujours là ?

\- Oui, oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Euh… J'avais… hum… j'avais besoin de bouger, répondit Stiles en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

\- Désolé, mais pour le moment je suis occupé.

Et il semblait réellement désolé. Ce fut sûrement pour cela qu'il sourit tristement dans sa chambre vide. Scott ne voyait jamais le mal qu'il lui faisait. Surement parce que Stiles ne lui montrait pas à quel point ça le touchait d'être relégué au second rang. Mais un meilleur ami ça sentait ce genre de chose, non ?

\- Mais si tu veux, on pourrait se voir ce week-end, enchaîna Scott.

\- Ouais, ce serait cool…

\- Okay ! On se voit demain alors ! Bonne soirée Stiles.

Et il raccrocha. Le bip de la tonalité résonna dans l'oreille de l'hyperactif. Il hocha doucement de la tête, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

\- A toi aussi, Scott, murmura-t-il dans le silence de sa chambre.

Son portable fut jeté sur le matelas de son lit. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas – vraiment pas – rester ici. En compagnie de ces photos de cadavre. Et de ces questions sans réponses.

Mais où pourrait-il aller ? Il avait besoin de bouger, de réfléchir, de se calmer, de penser à autre chose. Il avait besoin de De… Non, non, il n'avait besoin de personne en particulier. Il était maître de lui et pouvait se calmer sans aide.

\- C'est parti, murmura Stiles en attrapant son téléphone et sa veste.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le soleil se couchant éclairait joliment le feuillage des arbres qui l'entourait. Le silence assourdissant qui régnait dans ce lieu mettait mal à l'aise Stiles. Chaque pas faisait craquer les feuilles mortes à ses pieds.

Depuis une demi-heure, Stiles s'efforçait de ne pas siffloter ou parler tout seul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici, surtout qu'un psychopathe était en liberté et que les bois cachaient généralement beaucoup plus que de simples biches.

Un hibou hulula quelque part vers la gauche, le faisant sursauter. Il se moqua de lui-même en réponse à sa réaction. Ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule à sursauter pour un simple hibou. Il avait combattu des loups-garous, fait face à un Kanima vengeur. Pourquoi devait-il sursauter pour un misérable piaf ?

\- Satané volatile, grogna-t-il en se penchant en avant pour ramasser une pierre qu'il comptait jeter vers l'endroit où la bestiole avait hululé.

Il se figea quand une branche craqua à quelques mètres de lui. Il resserra ses doigts autour de la pierre, ferma les yeux, respira profondément. Il y avait quelqu'un là, près de lui. Etait-ce le meurtrier ? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée saugrenue d'aller dans une forêt, seul, à la tombée du jour ? Il avait eu de meilleures idées que celle-ci dans le passé. Vraiment. Ce qu'il avait été bête.

En tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure, il se redressa rapidement et jeta violement la pierre vers la source du bruit. Son missile quittait à peine sa main, qu'il regretta de l'avoir lancé.

Parce que le psychopathe en question n'était autre que Derek Hale, loup-garou de son état. Accessoirement un Alpha qui aimait le plaquer contre des surfaces dures pour lui faire fermer sa grande bouche, comme il le disait.

Secrètement, Stiles était persuadé qu'il avait un côté masochiste qui aimait lui faire mal. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de bleus que l'Alpha lui avait fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Bien plus qu'il ne s'en était fait lui-même tout au long de sa vie. Ou presque.

Le loup regarda calmement la pierre passer à un mètre de lui, l'air blasé.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Derek, tu m'as fait peur !

Pour accentuer ses propos, il plaqua sa main sur son cœur qui continuait de battre à toute allure.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- Non, non, j'ai l'habitude de me promener dans une forêt la nuit alors qu'il y a un psychopathe qui capture des gens…

Bon, d'accord c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'allait décidément pas l'avouer à Derek. Surtout à Derek en fait. Il allait rapidement trouver une excuse qui expliquerait pourquoi il se trouvait là et plus particulièrement pourquoi il voudrait lui parler.

Face à lui, le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, un air septique collé à son visage habituellement si dur et impénétrable.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai l'habitude de me promener la nuit dans les forêts. Mais pas quand les psychopathes sont en libertés.

Il se retint d'ajouter qu'il n'était pas à proprement parlé en train de se promener dans la forêt la nuit puisqu'il faisait encore jour. Mais il se doutait qu'en faisant cette remarque, Derek le frapperait à coup sûr. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était pas suicidaire.

Stiles fit la moue devant le silence de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ok ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains. Je le fais même si les psychopathes parcourent nos rues à la recherche de victimes. Mais d'habitude, ce sont des loups-garous ! s'expliqua-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- Stiles… grogna Hale.

\- C'est bon, couché Médor, je te cherchais bel et bien, j'ai be…

Cependant avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, son dos rencontra brutalement un tronc d'arbre particulièrement dur. Son souffle quitta violement ses poumons et il ferma les yeux sous le choc violent.

\- Outch ! souffla-t-il en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Un corps chaud vint se presser contre lui, une main se crispant autour de son cou fragile. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il tenta d'échapper à l'emprise du lycan. Son cœur fit une embardée quand il sentit la chaleur de l'autre se répandre dans le sien. Mais était-ce de peur ou de désir ?

En voyant le visage du jeune Hale si près du sien, Stiles élimina tout de suite la peur. Le désir était là, à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, le poussait ou simplement le voyait. Le lycéen ne savait pas exactement quand il était tombé amoureux de lui. Dès le premier regard ? Surement pas, ça faisait trop fleur bleue et – Seigneur – il était loin de l'avoir aimé à cette époque-là. Non, sûrement un peu plus tard. Il se rappelait avoir été attiré par lui quand, dans sa chambre, Derek s'était déshabillé. Ensuite… Ensuite, cette attirance qu'il avait pensée passagère s'était peu à peu transformée en véritable amour.

Le genre d'amour qui rendait con. Tellement con que Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer l'Alpha pour qu'il le touche, le plaque contre lui ou même pour qu'il le frappe. C'était masochiste mais c'était les seuls moments où il pouvait être proche de son amour impossible sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect. Ridicule. Mais il était tellement désespéré.

\- Alors l'agneau se jette dans la gueule du loup tout seul maintenant ? chuchota Derek, son souffle caressant ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire, répliqua sarcastiquement Stiles comme il put avec cette main puissante autour de son cou. D'abord très mauvais jeu de mot, ensuite je n'ai pas peur de toi, Derek…

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce fût qu'un coup de poing fut donné dans le tronc d'arbre à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tourna la tête pour voir que la main qu'il désirait tant sur son corps avait créé un trou dans l'arbre.

\- Ok ! J'ai peut être un tout petit peu peur.

Le regard vert de Derek quitta ses yeux pour glisser sur ses lèvres puis doucement descendre sur sa gorge toujours emprisonnée. Son pouce effleura délicatement la peau tendre de son cou alors que les autres doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément. Laissant sûrement des traces.

\- Ton cœur bat rapidement, remarqua Derek.

A cette phrase, Stiles ne put empêcher son organe de battre un peu plus fort. Il y avait une sorte de douceur dans ses propos qui le fit fondre entièrement. Il était tombé amoureux du Derek bourru et méchant. Mais le Derek protecteur comme le devait être un Alpha ravivait la flamme qui ne s'était jamais tarie depuis qu'elle avait prit possession de son cœur.

\- La peur… éluda Stiles.

\- Tu mens, je le sens.

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ? Hein ? Ça me servirait à quoi de mentir puisque je sais parfaitement que tu peux le sentir. Ça serait ridicule, tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas moi je le pense alors non, c'est faux, je ne mens pas, c'est la peur qui fait battre mon cœur très vite, je te le jure. Tu…

\- Ta gueule Stiles, grogna Derek en appuyant un peu plus sur sa gorge.

\- Okay, couina-t-il en se mettant un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds.

Le jeune humain se força à garder les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Souvent, il parlait pour ne rien dire, pour combler le vide en quelque sorte. Il le faisait aussi quand il stressait ou quand il était mal à l'aise. Ça pouvait être handicapant – pour lui – et saoulant – pour les autres – même si lui y était habitué depuis le temps.

\- Tu me voulais quoi ? demanda finalement Derek en se détachant légèrement de lui mais en gardant sa main autour de sa gorge.

\- Ils ont retrouvé un nouveau corps.

\- Et ?

\- Je… en fait… je ne venais pas à proprement parler pour toi. Je… juste, je pouvais pas rester simplement chez moi, j'avais besoin de bouger…

L'Alpha grogna. Stiles vit avec frayeur les yeux verts devenirs rouges. L'emprise autour de sa gorge se resserra et l'humain se demanda vaguement si Derek allait le tuer ici et maintenant en l'étranglant. En tout cas, il était sur le bon chemin pour le faire.

\- Alors tu t'es dit : « et si j'allais me promener dans les bois pour me défouler alors que justement le meurtrier cherche une nouvelle victime ! Ça serait cool ! », répliqua Hale en imitant la voix un peu plus aigüe de l'humain.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de rire d'entendre le mot « cool » sortir de la bouche du loup qu'il sentit sa tête cogner contre le tronc d'arbre.

\- Arrête de faire ça, murmura-t-il en se demandant si une bosse pousserait plus tard à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Tu réfléchis parfois ? continua Derek sans faire attention à ce qu'il avait dit mais en relâchant un peu sa gorge.

\- J'avais besoin de sortir de chez moi !

\- Et alors ? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement appeler Scott et vous faire une de vos pathétiques soirées à regarder des films. Non, bien sûr, il a fallu que tu viennes te promener, seul, dans les bois.

Stiles avait rarement vu Derek aussi énervé. Il sentait qu'il se contenait mais qu'il n'était pas loin d'exploser et Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il était comme ça ? Pourquoi il s'énervait alors qu'il ne faisait rien de différent de d'habitude ? Il avait toujours été comme ça. Se fichant du danger, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête.

\- J'ai appelé Scott, chuchota-t-il en réponse.

\- Et alors ? se calma sensiblement Derek.

\- Il était occupé.

Il tenta de garder une voix neutre alors que la déception se faisait ressentir dans tout son être. Décidément, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète encore et encore que Scott – son meilleur ami, son frère – préférait parler avec Isaac – un type qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam quelques années plus tôt – plutôt que de passer du temps avec lui. Il trouvait ça bien que Scott ait d'autres amis. Vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'oublier. Parce que – _merde !_ – lui il n'avait pas d'autres amis que le Bêta. Et c'était pathétique d'être aussi dépendant d'une personne qui se révélait capable de se passer de sa présence. Pathétique et douloureux.

\- A quoi faire ?

Derek se recula totalement de lui, laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps. Stiles s'empressa de masser sa gorge douloureuse. Un frisson le parcouru tout le long de son échine à la perte de chaleur. Pendant de longues minutes, il aurait put imaginer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais tout rêve avait une fin. Malheureusement.

\- A parler avec Isaac, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour faire croire que ça ne le touchait pas.

\- Tu es jaloux.

\- Faux.

Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux. Qui ne le serait pas, sérieusement ? Depuis l'école maternelle ils étaient collés ensemble, presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Maintenant, depuis qu'Allison était arrivée au lycée, c'était à peine s'ils se voyaient pendant les cours. Sinon, Scott était souvent occupé par tous ses trucs de loup-garou : la meute, la pleine lune, Isaac.

\- Tu mens, assena Derek, une nouvelle fois.

Stiles gonfla ses joues et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était chiant de côtoyer des loups-garous. Vraiment. Ils ressentaient tout avec leur ouïe _ultra-développée_ , leur odorat _hyper-amplifié_ et leur vue _super-accrue_.

\- Mais je m'en fous ! Vous réglerez vos problèmes de couple tous seuls.

\- On est pas en couple…

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de démentir les propos de Derek, même s'il savait que c'était une plaisanterie. Enfin, plaisanterie… Plutôt douteuse au vu du ton employé. Mais il devait lui dire qu'il n'était pas en couple avec qui que ce soit parce que – merde ! – son cœur était pris – par ce loup grognon – et qu'il le resterait surement longtemps.

\- C'est ça, soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon aller, rentre chez toi, Stiles, avant de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que l'Alpha tourna les talons et disparut entre les arbres. Stiles le suivit du regard, triste qu'il le laisse tout seul alors qu'il venait de lui faire la morale pour que, justement, il ne soit pas seul dans ces putains de bois. C'était dur de se sentir abandonné, encore une fois. Surtout que là, c'était l'homme qu'il aimait.

 _Après son frère, son amoureux_ , pensa Stiles, défaitiste.

\- De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire que je fasse une mauvaise rencontre ou pas ? C'est pas comme s'il tenait à moi, soupira-t-il en mettant cap vers sa Jeep.

Il marmonna jusqu'à sa voiture, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire tout seul dans sa maison. Surement regarder un film. Ou alors passer une nouvelle nuit blanche à fixer les photos accrochées au mur de sa chambre tout en cherchant des indices.

Un soupir désespéré passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ça ne servait à rien de chercher à dormir, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Même avec ses médicaments, même en pensant à Derek – ce qui d'habitude le calmait et équivalait à compter les moutons. Non, décidément, il allait encore être fatigué le lendemain en cours mais qu'importe. Il ferait avec, comme il le faisait depuis un mois.

.

* * *

.

TBC ! Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout que c'est ma première fiction sur Teen Wolf et que j'ai un peu peur de faire des personnages OOC… En tout cas, je vous dis à samedi prochain, **soit le 15/10** , pour le chapitre 2. D'ici là, passez une bonne semaine, les gens. :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juju_ : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre. Je suis d'accord pour Scott, il ne devrait pas négliger Sciles mais que veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas une excuse valable mais tu auras un début d'explication dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture :)

 **Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2

.

\- _…Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive…_

La voix des Bee Gees à plein volume dans sa voiture, Stiles chantait lui aussi à tue-tête comme s'il voulait surpasser les chanteurs. Il chantait horriblement faux et trop aigue pour lui mais il s'en fichait. C'était le matin, il avait passé une nuit blanche, comme prévu, il faisait beau et il était en vie. Pas comme Gordon Miller, la victime numéro cinq.

\- … _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour terminer le refrain mais les ouvrit rapidement pour passer sa vitesse. _Rester en vie_. Il comptait bien le faire. En aucun cas il ne voulait terminer comme Eva, Rebecca, Angel, Riley et Gordon. Il était trop jeune pour mourir, et puis il était vierge. On ne pouvait pas mourir vierge, hein ? Ce serait trop injuste.

\- _…Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._ _Somebody help me, yeah…_

Ses pouces tapotèrent contre le volant alors qu'il balançait la tête en rythme avec la musique. Ça le mettait de bonne humeur. Il écoutait souvent les Bee Gees après une longue nuit blanche. Ça éclairait la journée qui commençait. Et Stiles savait qu'elle serait morose, cette journée. Déjà parce que des bleus maculaient la peau de son cou et qu'il n'avait décidément pas pu mettre de pull à col roulé à cause du soleil qui frappait Beacon Hills. Les gens se poseraient irrémédiablement des questions. _Non, mon père ne me maltraite pas. Oui, je me suis fais étranglé mais j'aime le type qui l'a fait donc ça va_. Décidément, la journée s'annonçait maussade.

 _-…Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah. I'm stayin' alive._

Il tourna à droite et entra sur le parking du lycée. Rapidement, il trouva une place libre et se dépêcha de se garer. Ensuite, il prit le temps d'écouter la musique jusqu'au bout, de frotter les marques sur son cou et de prendre une profonde inspiration. Coupant le contact, il attrapa son sac de cours sur la banquette arrière et sortit de sa voiture.

Instantanément, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à son meilleur ami qui attendait à l'entrée du lycée. Avec le sourire, il mit cap vers lui faisant fi de la fatigue qu'il ressentait et au mal de crâne que les rayons du soleil engendraient.

Cependant, son sourire fléchit un instant et ses pas se bloquèrent pendant quelques secondes quand il vit Isaac parler et faire rire son meilleur ami.

Après s'être reconstruit un visage joviale, il reprit sa marche. Secrètement, il croisa les doigts pour qu'Isaac parte avant qu'il n'arrive à leur hauteur. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec lui. Beaucoup de mal. Il était désolé pour l'enfance qu'il avait eu à cause de son père, des coups qu'il avait reçu ou le frigo où il avait été enfermé mais il l'énervait à accaparer Scott comme il le faisait. Ok, il vivait chez lui. Ok, il était un Bêta aussi. Ok, ils faisaient partie de la même meute. Mais c'était pas une raison.

…

Bon d'accord, c'était de bonnes raisons, mais ça lui faisait mal que Scott passe plus de temps avec le loup-garou qu'avec lui. Comment pouvait-il passer outre douze ans de leur vie ? Que Scott se socialise, _qu'il devienne quelqu'un_ , faisait plaisir à Stiles – quel genre de meilleur ami serait-il si ce n'était pas le cas ? – mais même si c'était égoïste, il ne voulait pas pour autant que Scott l'oublie.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie sans son frère et il n'y arrivait toujours pas.

\- Lut ! salua-t-il de son habituelle voix en arrivant près des deux Bêtas.

Scott se tourna vers lui un grand sourire sur le visage et Stiles oublia presque qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu de tout le week-end.

\- Salut, mon pote, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Salut, dit plus doucement Isaac avant de se tourner vers Scott et de lui dire : je te vois plus tard, on déjeune ensemble ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr !

Sur un dernier signe de tête, le jeune Lahey rentra rapidement dans le lycée, laissant seuls les deux amis. Stiles vit un sourire complètement niais s'installer sur les lèvres de Scott qui paraissait enfermé dans sa bulle en train de regarder l'avancée de l'autre Bêta alors que lui sentait son moral descendre directement dans ses chaussettes. Scott allait manger avec Isaac ce midi. Bien sûr, il pourrait sûrement aller avec eux, mais il aurait la désagréable impression de gêner. Enfin bon, il improviserait le moment venu.

Quand Scott se tourna vers lui, il remarqua que le sourire s'estompait progressivement alors que les yeux marrons ne quittaient plus les marques sur son cou. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de passer la main dessus, comme pour les faire disparaitre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Scott d'une voix sourde.

\- Rien, éluda-t-il en se tournant vers les portes du lycée.

Il marcha quelques pas, sachant parfaitement que son ami le suivait et qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps tout simplement. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire que Derek l'avait un peu malmené hier parce qu'il se trouvait dans la forêt.

Cependant, il ne gagna pas beaucoup de temps puisque rapidement, son dos rencontra durement les casiers. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux au bruit sourd.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me plaquer contre les murs, s'énerva-t-il.

Habituellement, il ne s'énervait pas. En toutes circonstances, il s'efforçait de garder son calme. Mais son dos déjà endoloris de la veille le faisait souffrir et les casiers ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses. Et il en avait marre. Tout simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce. Qui. T'es. Arrivé.

En remarquant les yeux jaunes de son meilleur ami, Stiles se força au calme pour ne pas risquer la catastrophe. Sans le quitter des yeux, il força son cœur à retrouver un rythme normal et lui expliqua la situation sans lui mentir. S'il l'avait fait, s'il avait menti, il n'était pas sûr que Scott aurait pu se retenir de l'exécuter sur le champ. Métaphoriquement.

\- C'était juste Derek, pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame, il m'a trouvé dans la forêt et m'a plaquer contre un arbre, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais me lâcher, ça m'arrangerait. Parce que contrairement à vous, je ne guéris pas immédiatement et j'ai encore mal au dos.

Les yeux jeunes redevinrent progressivement marrons et l'emprise sur ses épaules se desserra légèrement. Stiles replaça correctement son sac sur ses épaules et tira sur son tee-shirt. Il put se décoller des casiers mais les yeux fixés de son meilleur ami le dissuada de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la forêt ?

\- Hum… Je me promenais ?

Les sourcils de Scott se haussèrent et un regard septique lui répondit. Le jeune hyperactif dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, bidouilla les lanières de son sac et leva ses yeux au plafond.

\- Tu te… promenais ? Seul ? Dans les bois ?

\- Oui, oui et oui.

La sonnerie les fit sursauter. Déjà ? Stiles en aurait dansé de joie. Ça le sauvait d'un interminable interrogatoire. Oh, il savait que Scott n'abandonnerait pas. Il voudrait ses réponses, mais ça reculait l'inévitable de quelques heures. C'était déjà ça.

\- On va être en retard.

Stiles passa rapidement un bras autour des épaules de son ami et le mena vers la salle de classe d'Histoire. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent l'un dernière l'autre avant de sortir leurs affaires. Le prof n'était pas encore arrivé.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu faisais dans les bois, tout seul, murmura le Bêta derrière lui.

\- Je devais sortir, chuchota-t-il en réponse sans se retourner sachant que l'autre entendrait tout ce qu'il dirait. Je ne pouvais pas rester seul chez moi sans devenir fou alors je suis allé dans la forêt. Et je n'étais pas seul vu que Derek était avec moi.

Stiles laissa un petit silence. Il ne se plaignait jamais. D'habitude. Mais il voulait culpabiliser un peu son meilleur ami, comme une sorte de signal de secours. Pour le faire se secouer un peu pour qu'il arrête de l'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confronté à la réalité. Stiles ne voulait pas être méchant mais il était sûr que s'il n'y avait pas eu les bleus autour de sa gorge, Scott ne lui aurait rien demandé.

\- Et je te rappelle que je t'ai appelé, assena-t-il presque durement.

L'hyperactif se força à ne pas se tourner pour regarder la réaction de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'il s'excuserait s'il voyait le visage décomposé du lycan. Il était comme ça. Son père disait souvent qu'il pensait aux autres avant lui quitte à souffrir à l'intérieur. Mais il ne savait pas faire autrement. Il avait toujours été comme ça.

\- Stiles, soupira Scott.

Mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le prof arriva, s'excusa pour son retard et installa ses affaires sur le bureau. Stiles le regarda vaguement faire en prenant entre ses doigts un stylo et en jouant avec. Il entendait Scott bouger et bouger encore sur sa chaise, sûrement mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir pu finir la conversation qu'ils avaient. Et ça commençait sérieusement à le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ecoute Scott, murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible. Je t'en veux pas, OK ? Et puis, rien de spécial ne m'est arrivé. Je veux dire, j'ai juste rencontré Derek qui m'a fait la morale et il m'a réexpédié chez moi _manu-militari_ , sans que je ne croise qui que ce soit. Ni méchant loup-garou, ni psychopathe. Enfin si tu ne comptes pas Derek comme étant un psychopathe et un méchant loup. Dans ce cas là, j'ai effectivement croisé les deux mais je m'en suis sorti. Et avec seulement quelques bleus. C'est mieux que certaines fois, vraiment. J'aurais pu, je ne sais pas, avoir un bras de cassé, ou d'arraché. J'aurais pu me vider de mon sang, tout seul dans la forêt alors que Derek aurait dansé pour un rituel de païen autour de ma carcasse se vidant de sa vie. Mais vraiment, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Derek dansant au clair de lune avec mon cadavre à ses pieds. Ce serait ridicule et dégoutant. Non mais vraiment je peux pas mourir, pas à cause de Derek, pas à cause d'un psychopathe qui enlève ses victimes, je suis invincible. J'ai survécu à des…

\- Un psychopathe qui enlève ses victimes ? le coupa Scott en s'étant rapproché sensiblement.

\- Ouais, ils ont retrouvé la cinquième victime hier.

\- Et t'as trouvé ça intelligent d'aller te promener dans une forêt alors que ce malade cherche une nouvelle victime ?

Stiles grogna et leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec Derek ou quoi ? Il savait que ça n'était pas intelligent mais sur le coup, hier, il n'avait pas vu où était le mal. La seule pensée qu'il avait en tête à ce moment là c'était qu'il allait faire une crise de panique enfermé dans sa chambre. Alors oui, sur le coup, il avait trouvé intelligent une promenade en forêt.

\- Ça va, je suis vivant, pas besoin d'en faire une tonne, non plus ! Et sinon, toi, comment c'était avec _Isaac_ ?

Le silence lui répondit. Stiles releva la tête, arrêta de jouer avec son stylo et s'adossa plus fortement contre le dossier de son siège, attendant la réponse de son meilleur ami. Avait-il fait une bourde ? Bon, d'accord, il avait prononcé le nom du Bêta un peu sèchement.

\- Scott ?

\- Euh… Ouais… ouais, c'était bien…

Ce ton… il l'avait entendu quand Scott lui parlait d'Allison. D'Allison ! Mais là, le sujet de conversation c'était Isaac. Isaac ! Pas n'importe qui ! Un mec, arrogant et prétentieux, du point de vue de Stiles. La partie mec ne le dérangeait pas. Ça aurait été assez hypocrite de sa part alors qu'il aimait Derek. Idem pour l'arrogance et la prétention. Sans se voiler la face, Stiles savait pertinemment que l'Alpha était comme ça, lui aussi.

Non ce qui gênait vraiment Stiles était qu'il ne l'apprenait que maintenant. Scott n'avait-il pas assez confiance en lui pour lui faire une telle confidence ? Ironique en pensant qu'il n'avait pas non plus osé avouer son amour pour l'Alpha grognon de peur que Scott le rejette.

Rapidement, il se retourna vers lui faisant fi du prof qui pouvait le voir. Le Bêta paraissait gêné, mal à l'aise. Il se grattait l'arrière du crâne, une moue embarrassée sur le visage.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose ?

\- Non, dénia l'autre immédiatement.

Trop rapidement pour que ce soit vrai. L'hyperactif plissa les yeux, scrutant le visage face à lui.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, mais il n'y a rien, je t'assure.

\- Scott McCall je te connais depuis qu'on a trois ans, je sais quand tu mens et quand tu me caches quelque chose…

\- Monsieur Stilinski ! appela fortement le prof.

\- Oui Monsieur Westover ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'avant de la classe.

\- Je vous dérange ?

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux innocents, ne faisant pas attention à toutes les têtes tournées vers lui. Il fit un petit sourire au prof qui soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Oh non, pas du tout ! Vous pouvez continuez ! lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

Westover lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers le tableau à craie pour continuer son cours. Stiles prit rapidement en note le nom du chapitre avant de détourner les yeux. D'un petit geste de la main, il salua Danny – le gardien de l'équipe de Crosse – avec un sourire un peu débile sur le visage. Le gardien leva les sourcils, sourit – plus modérément – et fit un coucou de la main aussi. Il l'aimait bien, Danny. Tout le monde l'aimait bien, en réalité.

En tournant la tête vers la droite, il vit Lydia remettre du rouge à lèvre en se penchant vers l'avant pour parler avec Allison devant elle. Contrairement à eux, elles étaient discrètes et le prof ne les voyait même pas. Injustice.

Il ne manquait plus que Jackson, Erica, Boyd et Isaac pour que la meute de Derek soit complète. Ah et Peter. Stiles avait beaucoup de mal avec tous les Bêtas mais il essayait de faire des efforts pour le bien de tout le monde et surtout pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Derek. Et puis, peut-être qu'en apprenant à connaitre les cinq loups-garous, il découvrirait de bons amis. Enfin, il en doutait fortement mais on pouvait toujours rêver.

\- Greenberg, vous deviez faire un exposé non ? Sur la Seconde Guerre Mondi…

Trois coups à la porte coupèrent le professeur qui se tourna rapidement vers l'entrée de la classe. Après un « entrez ! » bruyant, le battant s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

Sur sa chaise, Stiles se redressa et fixa le nouvel arrivant. Le garçon était grand, musclé et blond. L'archétype de l'Américain. Complètement. Les cheveux coiffés en arrière laissaient son visage fin et harmonieux à la vue de tous. Les yeux bleus très clairs brillaient de douceur et un petit sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres. Il était tiré à quatre épingles avec un jean moulant légèrement ses jambes musclées, sa chemise blanche et sa veste noir bien cintrée.

Dire qu'il était moche serait mentir. Stiles l'avouait. Il était beau, mais ne semblait pas en jouer. Sa posture, son sourire et ses yeux ouverts montraient qu'il était gentil et Stiles eu envie de le connaitre instantanément. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en faire un ami.

\- Désolé pour le retard monsieur, mais on m'a dit de venir ici, parla distinctement le jeune homme d'une voix cristalline.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda le professeur en levant un sourcil.

\- Noah Lewis, monsieur, se présenta-t-il.

\- Oh ! Oui, le directeur m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, s'exclama Westover avant de se tourner vers la classe : Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueil.

Noah alla ensuite s'installer à la seule place libre. A côté d'Allison. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'un doux sourire éclaire le visage de la jeune fille. Stiles sursauta en la voyant faire. Seigneur depuis que sa mère était morte, elle ne souriait presque jamais. Et là, il suffisait qu'un nouveau s'installe à côté d'elle, qu'il lui sourisse et elle lui répondait simplement. Comme ça. En plus, était-ce bien une rougeur qui venait d'apparaitre sur les joues de la chasseresse avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard ?

\- Hey, chuchota-t-il à Scott, t'as vu le nouveau et Allison ?

\- Ouais…

\- T'es jaloux ?

Il devait savoir si son meilleur ami avait vraiment tourné la page et s'il était réellement amoureux d'Isaac ou s'il avait tout compris de travers.

\- Non, je suis passé à autre chose ! avoua Scott à son oreille.

\- Avec Isaac ?

Se tournant à moitié vers lui, il remarqua le sursaut de son meilleur ami et son visage qui se décomposa légèrement. Scott avait toujours été un livre ouvert, montrant sa colère, sa tristesse et sa joie sans vraiment aucune honte. Là, il semblait… paniqué ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as tourné la page grâce à Isaac ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Stiles leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Il ne fallait pas avoir un QI supérieur à la moyenne pour le comprendre.

\- Peut-être ton sourire idiot de ce matin, tes yeux qui ne le quittent jamais quand il est dans les parages ou encore le fait que tu passes tout ton temps libre avec lui.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et la serra un petit peu.

\- Stiles je suis désolé pour ça, je te promets qu'on passera plus de temps ensemble.

\- Non mais laisse tomber. Si tu l'aimes je peux rien dire, soupira l'hyperactif en se disant mentalement qu'il allait être encore plus seul qu'auparavant en lui disant ça. Vous sortez ensemble ?

Scott enleva sa main et, en lui jetant un regard qu'il voulait discret par-dessus son épaule, il vit le regard triste de son meilleur ami fixer le sol. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il voulait se retourner complètement et enlever cette tristesse qu'il détestait voir sur le visage du Bêta.

\- Non… Je ne crois pas qu'il soit attiré par les garçons…

\- Toi non plus tu n'étais pas attiré par les garçons avant, laisse lui le temps.

\- Ouais mais peut-être qu'il ne me voit comme un ami. Et seulement comme un ami.

Dieu. Stiles se retint de soupirer de dépit. Ce que Scott pouvait être aveugle quand on parlait de sentiments. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'Isaac aimait le brun. Ça se sentait dans sa façon de chercher le contact visuel tout le temps. Il cherchait toujours à attirer l'attention de Scott, par des gestes, des blagues, des paroles.

En y repensant, Stiles maugréa tout seul. Lui non plus n'avait pas vu les signes. Trop préoccuper par sa propre personne – de son amour nouveau pour Derek, de sa jalousie vis-à-vis du frisé – il n'avait pas su voir que son meilleur ami était amoureux et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Un peu. Comme lui, aussi, mais il ne dirait rien – Scott avait assez de problèmes comme ça.

\- Vue la façon dont il te regarde quand il croit que personne ne le remarque, tu te trompes complètement.

\- C'est vrai ? releva Scott immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr vu que je te le dis, soupira-t-il.

Bien que ne le voyant pas, il imaginait très bien le sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Dans un air complètement idiot.

\- Monsieur McCall ! Vous voudriez bien arrêter de sourire comme un idiot !

Stiles cacha son rire derrière sa main, entendit Scott s'excuser et mit son stylo dans sa bouche. En passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il regarda Noah, le nouveau. Il l'intriguait. Trop parfait. Et pourquoi il avait déménagé ?

Stiles se savait trop curieux. C'était à cause de sa curiosité que Scott s'était fait mordre. Mais il avait toujours été comme ça. Les raisons du déménagement de Noah ne le regardaient en rien mais il voulait savoir. La dernière élève à avoir déménagé dans leur petite ville était Allison et elle venait d'une famille de chasseurs. Alors Stiles avait bien le droit de se poser des questions sur le nouveau. Juste pas prudence.

Le blond dut sentir son regard posé sur lui puisqu'il se tourna vers lui. L'hyperactif croisa le regard bleu. D'une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, s'étonna-t-il. L'autre lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit presque immédiatement. Sa gueule d'ange inspirait confiance.

\- Au fait, chuchota Scott le détournant de Noah. Tu le prends plutôt bien. Que j'aime Isaac, je veux dire.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mec. Et si tu es heureux avec lui, qui suis-je pour être contre votre relation.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Tu pourrais mal le prendre.

Stiles haussa simplement les épaules, peu désireux de montrer que les paroles de Scott l'avaient touché plus que de raisons. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il était toujours son meilleur ami, il tenait toujours à lui. Même si Isaac prenait une place importante dans son cœur, il en restait une pour lui. Toujours, il l'espérait. Ça le rassurait quand même.

Un petit sourire heureux vint chatouiller ses lèvres.

\- Ce serait assez hypocrite de ma part, murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Scott, un peu trop fort peut-être.

Toutes les têtes de la classe se tournèrent vers lui. Le professeur arrêta de parler et le fixa. Stiles le vit serrer sa craie dans son poing. Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la jeter dans la tête de Scott. Scott qui devait être penaud devant tous ses regards interrogateurs.

\- Désolé, marmonna le loup-garou.

\- Monsieur McCall, sortez de ma classe ! Immédiatement !

Un petit grognement retentit derrière lui et bientôt, il vit Scott le dépasser et remonter l'allée jusqu'au devant de la classe. Une main posée sur la poignée de porte, le lycan lui jeta un regard signifiant « on reparlera de ça, je veux tout savoir, je te lâcherai pas avant d'avoir eu mes réponses ». Un putain de regard, donc.

Stiles secoua la tête en essayant de calmer son cœur.

Il avait peur de la réaction de Scott, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas osé lui avouer. Après tout, avant d'adhérer à sa meute, il détestait Derek. Maintenant, il mettait son animosité de côté et appréciait de faire partie de la meute mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait accepter ses sentiments les bras grands ouverts.

Et à cause de sa grande bouche, il allait mettre en péril sa relation fraternelle avec Scott alors que ça allait mieux entre eux.

La musique qu'il avait écoutée en arrivant au lycée lui revint en mémoire. _Somebody help me, yeah. I'm stayin' alive._ Personne n'était là pour l'aider, il était seul. Mais il était en vie et le resterait. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer avec Scott lorsqu'il lui dirait pour Derek.

.

* * *

.

TBC ! Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu :) En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews, favoris et follows. Je vous donne rendez vous samedi prochain, soit le **22/10** !

Bon week-end les gens :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juju_ : Salut ! Déjà, je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Ensuite, effectivement, Stiles se fait _toujours_ plaquer contre les murs (j'aime bien ! xD). Tu verras dans ce chapitre comme va réagir Scott, je te laisse la surprise :) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)

 **Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3**

Avec un soupir fatigué, Stiles laissa son sac tomber par terre et se laissa choir sur un des tabourets de la classe de biologie. Après le cours d'Histoire, il avait réussi à éviter Scott qui l'attendait un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Puisque le brun n'avait pas biologie avec lui, il avait profité de la foule pour le semer et gagner du temps.

Il appréhendait la réaction de Scott vis-à-vis de ses sentiments qu'il entretenait secrètement envers Derek. A raison, au vu du passé de leur relation, et même si tout s'était arrangé depuis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser comme un malade.

\- Pourquoi j'ai dis ça… se fustigea-t-il en mettant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Pourquoi tu as dis quoi ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Isaac.

Il retint alors un nouveau soupir en l'entendant. Dieu, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille deux secondes. Oh surement voulait-il être gentil mais, pour le moment, il avait trop peur de perdre Scott pour réussir à être sociable avec un mec qui l'énervait.

\- Tu seras bientôt au courant, marmonna-t-il.

Stiles était persuadé que Scott le dirait à son _amoureux_. Ou alors, il le pousserait à faire sa confidence dans le réfectoire où _tous_ les lycanthropes pourraient l'entendre. Et tout le monde saurait qu'il aimait Derek. Il était sur que Jackson se ferait un plaisir d'aller le raconter au principal concerné pour qu'il puisse se moquer de lui. Et sa vie serait complètement détruite. Et il resterait prostré dans sa chambre. Parce que – merde ! – il avait survécu pendant des années à un amour à sens unique avec Lydia mais il ne pourrait pas supporter le rejet de Derek et les moqueries des autres.

Il était gentil. Il était fort. Mais il avait ses limites. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme. Enfin, presque.

\- Ok, hm… Je voulais te demander si ça te dérangeait qu'on se rapproche avec Scott. Enfin je veux dire… Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de ça… Et je ne cherche pas à te le voler, juste…

\- Tu l'aimes, je sais, dit-il sans aucun tact.

Ce serait horrible quand même si Derek se moquait de lui, le rejetait et lui crachait dessus. Pire encore si tout le monde lui tournait le dos à cause de ça. Comme s'il pouvait choisir qui il aimait. Il n'avait pas choisi. Réellement, s'il avait pu, il aurait choisi une gentille fille ou un gentil gars qui l'auraient aimé en retour. Il n'était pas con, non plus. Il ne cherchait que le bonheur, pas la tristesse et la solitude.

\- Quoi ? demanda Isaac complètement figé.

En relevant les yeux vers lui, il remarqua la pâleur inhabituelle. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se mettant une claque mentale. Merde, il aurait pu avoir un peu plus de tact. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer tout de go qu'il savait qu'il aimait Scott alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de ces faits.

\- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je sais que tu apprécies Scott et je t'en veux pas de l'accaparer tout le temps. J'aimerai voir mon meilleur ami heureux et si pour ça je dois passer au second plan alors je m'effacerais sans problème.

\- Et… hm… pourquoi tu penses qu'il serait heureux avec moi ?

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Blasés.

\- Cherche par toi-même, t'es un loup après tout, sers-toi de tes sens !

Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui avouer que Scott l'aimait lui aussi et qu'ils devraient sortir ensemble. Après tout qui était-il pour faire de telle confidence ? C'était des grands garçons qui pouvaient se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'était pas encore un entremetteur. Commencer à parler ensemble pourrait aider.

\- Mais comment tu sais que… ?

\- T'es pas vraiment discret.

Isaac eu l'air dégouté et dépassé avant qu'il ne se détourne de lui pour aller rejoindre sa place au fond avec Boyd. Stiles laissa sa tête tomber sur sa paillasse. Essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, il ferma les yeux. La journée venait à peine de commencer qu'il était déjà fatigué. Sûrement une conséquence de ses nombreuses nuits blanches. Il devrait penser à dormir prochainement, au risque de faire un malaise.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda une voix douce et masculine.

Sans relever la tête, il ouvrit un œil paresseux. Cependant, en remarquant qui se trouvait là, il ouvrit précipitamment les paupières et se redressa brusquement sur son tabouret. Noah le regardait de ses yeux bleus si clairs et si limpides, attendant certainement une réponse.

Stiles se reprit rapidement, essuya ses mains sur son jeans et lui sourit, hésitant.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

En s'installant, Noah se pencha sur le côté pour attraper ses affaires dans le sac qu'il avait posé par terre. Une croix glissa en dehors de son tee-shirt. Stiles fut étonné un instant avant de détourner les yeux. D'habitude, les mecs du lycée ne portaient pas la croix. Noah était le premier qu'il rencontrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de zieuter sur la main du nouveau et hocha discrètement la tête en remarquant la bague de virginité glissée à son doigt.

\- Alors, tu appréhendes le lycée ? demanda-t-il pour couper le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Son vis-à-vis se tourna vers lui, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il lui parlait.

\- Non. Enfin… un peu, parce que ça faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un établissement scolaire. A vrai dire je me demandais comment je serais accueilli, mais les gens ont l'air sympas ici alors je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller.

Deux mois ? Stiles fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cela avait-il pris deux mois pour qu'il s'inscrive au lycée ? De ce qu'il en savait, les parents qui déménageaient se débrouillaient toujours pour inscrire leur enfant dans les établissements scolaires avant le déménagement. Ainsi ils pouvaient reprendre les cours tout de suite ou au maximum une semaine plus tard et éviter de prendre trop de retard sur les autres élèves. Que Noah ne soit pas allé à l'école pendant deux mois était étrange.

\- Deux mois et tu ne viens que maintenant au lycée ? Tu as déménagé quand ? Et tu viens d'où ? demanda-t-il sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- Tu es bien curieux, sourit l'autre.

Stiles eut peur de l'avoir vexé, ou braqué, mais il se détendit bien vite devant le sourire éclatant du nouveau.

\- J'ai déménagé de New-York, il y a deux mois comme je le disais. Je ne voulais pas retourner au lycée mais ma mère m'y a obligé. J'aurai préféré trouver des associations pour m'y consacrer pleinement mais qui suis-je pour contredire ma mère bien aimée ?

Bouché bée, Stiles le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce type là, le typique produit Américain, préférait aller aider les gens dans des associations que de finir son cursus scolaire et avoir son diplôme. Beaucoup de personnes étaient bénévoles dans des associations en dehors des cours mais personne n'avait l'idée d'arrêter l'école pour se consacrer qu'à des associations. Fallait être taré, un peu.

\- Et tu connais des gens ici ?

\- Personne. Juste une fille que j'ai rencontré dans mon cours précédent et qui m'a accompagné jusqu'ici pour éviter que je me perde. Elle était gentille.

\- Allison ? demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Tu la connais ?

\- Plutôt oui… Elle est plus ou moins nouvelle elle aussi.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Noah se détourna de lui, ouvrit sa trousse, attrapa son stylo et écrivit la date du jour sur la première page de son cahier. Il attrapa sa croix qui pendait autour de son cou et la serra dans son poing. Stiles observa les gestes pleins de grâce en se demandant d'où il sortait. Qui écrivait encore d'une telle façon – stylisée, penchée, aristocratique – et qui tenait sa croix comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? questionna Noah sans lever les yeux de son cahier.

\- Oh ! sursauta l'hyperactif. Désolé. Moi c'est Stiles Stilinski. Enchanté.

Il lui présenta sa main tendue et lui sourit. Le nouveau arrêta d'écrire, se tourna vers lui, lâcha sa croix et lui rendit sa poignée de main. Il sembla se déconnecter de la réalité, les yeux dans le vague. La main se crispa autour de la sienne, au point que Stiles en grimaça d'inconfort. Il tenta de la défaire à l'étreinte mais Noah la tenait trop fortement.

\- Noah ? chuchota-t-il pour le faire reprendre pied.

Il pouvait sentir le regard pesant d'Isaac et Boyd posé sur lui. Ils interviendraient surement si Noah ne le lâchait pas très bientôt. Après tout, il faisait « partie de la meute ». Enfin, il l'espérait. Isaac l'aiderait surement pour être dans les bonnes grâces de Scott. Ne pas sauver le meilleur ami de son hypothétique petit-ami, c'était pas l'idéal pour sortir avec ledit petit-ami.

Le nouveau cligna rapidement des paupières, paraissant sortir de sa « transe » et desserra enfin son emprise. Un petit sourire contrit sur les lèvres, il inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Désolé, j'ai souvent des… absences comme ça. Euh… Alors, tu es le fils du shérif ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré hier et je me rappelle de son nom de famille.

Après un petit « Oh ! » il détourna la tête en serrant et desserrant le poing pour tenter de refaire circuler normalement son sang. Putain, il avait serré fort. Il fit une mimique, secoua sa main et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Et voilà, sa curiosité naturelle reprenait encore le dessus. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Noah avait de telles absences. Pourquoi il était ici et pas à un endroit plus proche de New-York. Pourquoi il avait rencontré son père. Et surtout – surtout – comment il faisait pour paraitre aussi gentil. Parce que pour Stiles, ce n'était possible d'être aussi gentil. Noah cachait forcément quelque chose. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Dans sa poche son portable vibra une fois, lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Après l'avoir attrapé et ouvert, il regarda l'expéditeur et fronça les sourcils. Isaac. Etonné, Stiles se demandait juste… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui envoyer un message ? Et surtout… Comment il avait eu son numéro ?

« _Qui c'est et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?_ »

Stiles gonfla les joues. Il n'allait pas supporter d'avoir une nounou sur le dos. Ok, il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pensé les jours précédents : il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle constamment qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain et qu'on veuille le protéger continuellement. En plus, Derek ne lui avait jamais dit précisément qu'il faisait partie de la meute alors pourquoi s'acharner ? Il ne devait rien à Isaac même si, depuis que Scott lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il allait devoir faire un effort avec le frisé. Histoire que son meilleur pote ne se sente pas écartelé entre eux deux.

 _« C'est le nouveau, Noah, et ce qu'il me voulait ne regarde que moi ! »_

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il pouvait se servir de ses sens surdéveloppés. _Idiot_. Enfin bref. Il rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin. Il l'intriguait. Vraiment. Comme jamais il n'avait été intrigué par quelqu'un. Sauf peut-être par Derek. Assurément. Mais Derek… c'était Derek. Il l'aimait, ce connard sans cœur. Noah c'était juste… de la curiosité. Sûrement déplacée, mais de la curiosité quand même.

\- T'es bon en bio ? demanda l'objet de ses pensées.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Ouais il était assez bon. Ce n'était pas sa matière préférée mais il se débrouillait.

\- Ça va, et toi ?

\- Ça va aussi, on va faire une bonne équipe je pense, sourit Noah.

D'un sourire contagieux puisque Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre. Ça serait bien d'avoir un nouvel ami. A part Scott, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. Les membres de la meute pouvaient être sympas – peut-être, à voir – mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils étaient tous reliés d'abord par des faits surnaturels et non pas par l'amitié. L'amitié était venue après. Pour certains.

Mais Noah pourrait être un ami. Un véritable ami.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

\- STILES !

Le susnommé grimaça, se figea et ferma les yeux. Il pensait pourtant avoir réussi à éviter Scott. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment, il avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps pour être confronté à son meilleur ami.

Au ralenti, il se tourna vers la source du cri que le Bêta avait lancé. Il crispa les poings autour des lanières de son sac, la peur au ventre. Il flippait. Vraiment. Normalement, il ne devait pas l'annoncer à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

Scott arriva en courant vers lui, bousculant deux personnes et ne cherchant pas à s'excuser. Stiles le regarda simplement faire, sans aller vers lui. Ses mains devinrent moites de stress et son cœur se mit à battre vite.

\- Tu m'évites ? sourit difficilement Scott en se postant près de lui.

\- Non, mentit-il.

\- J'entends ton cœur, lui rappela le Bêta en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Son visage semblait dire « t'es con ou tu le fais exprès » et Stiles se retint de lui dire qu'il savait qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur mais que c'était nul de ne plus mentir à tout bout de champs sans qu'on sache qu'il le faisait. Parfois, il voulait juste que les loups arrêtent de tout savoir, quitte à faire semblant s'il le fallait. Juste pour une journée. Rien qu'une toute petite journée.

\- Faut qu'on parle, commença Scott directement en prenant le bras de l'hyperactif

\- De toi et d'Isaac ? demanda innocemment Stiles. Je suis d'accord, faut qu'on en parle.

Le Bêta le tira vers la sortie et il se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner plus de temps. Il allait devoir faire face à Scott, à sa réaction, à son hypothétique rejet. Peut-être qu'il le prendrait bien, comme lui avait accepté la possible relation entre lui et Isaac. Peut-être que tout irait bien et que stresser comme il le faisait ne servait à rien. Strictement rien.

\- Tu sais déjà tout, soupira son ami. A moi de te poser des questions maintenant.

\- Mais _toi_ tu ne sais pas tout. Isaac est venu me voir ce matin pour que je sache qu'il n'essayait pas de te voler. Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait et voulait savoir si ça ne me dérangeait pas.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Scott en souriant comme un abruti.

\- Ouais, répondit-il heureux de voir l'autre si épanoui.

Rien que pour ça, il était près à le lui redire encore et encore. Scott méritait d'être heureux. Vraiment. C'était un jeune homme en or qui devait connaitre le bonheur. Et si Isaac était la personne qui l'aiderait dans cette quête alors il les aiderait à se mettre ensemble. Même s'il n'était pas entremetteur. Même s'il finissait encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Il ferait tout – absolument tout – pour revoir un tel sourire sur le visage du fils McCall.

\- J'irai lui parler, tout à l'heure. En attendant, tu me dois des explications.

\- Sur ?

Scott le mena sur le parking. Peu de personnes s'y trouvaient à cette heure de la journée et Stiles remercia le ciel pour ça. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende. C'était son secret. A lui et à personne d'autre. Il allait déjà le partager avec son meilleur ami. Pas besoin que les autres le découvrent aussi. Même s'il était pratiquement sur que Scott le répéterait à Isaac qui le répéterait à Derek. Au moins si ce dernier l'apprenait, il pourrait toujours rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un et non pas s'auto-flageller.

\- Le fait que ce serait hypocrite de ta part de ne pas accepter la possible relation entre Isaac et moi.

Stiles soupira puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami. C'était le moment idéal pour tout lui dire. Mais décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer tout de go qu'il était amoureux de Derek. Il allait y aller par étape.

\- Ouais, parce que tu sais… hm… Je suis bi aussi.

C'était bien, ça. Dire qu'il était bi sans parler de Derek. Bien. Vraiment très bien. Ça en disait un peu sans en dire trop. Idéal. Parfait.

\- Oh !

Dieu, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas parlé de Derek – si Scott était déjà choqué en apprenant cette nouvelle, comment il aurait réagit en apprenant qu'il était amoureux de l'Alpha…

\- Et… euh… Lydia ? Je pensais que tu n'avais aimé qu'elle ? Comment… comment tu sais du coup ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé Lydia. Mais Derek… Ah, Derek c'était autre chose. L'amour qu'il avait eu pour Lydia en puissance dix. La jeune Martin représentait son rêve d'enfant, inaccessible et impossible. Elle était sa princesse et il avait voulu être son prince. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant toute cette histoire de loups-garous.

Son amour pour la jeune fille s'était peu à peu transformé en obsession et son obsession s'était tari au fils des années en amitié. Lydia aurait toujours une place dans son cœur mais ce n'était plus celle qu'elle avait des années auparavant.

Sincèrement, elle ne pourrait rien lui apporter.

Et puis, elle avait Jackson. Il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose. Vraiment. Et il avait fallu pour ça qu'il tombe amoureux de Derek. Un nouvel amour à sens unique qui le brisait un peu plus que l'ancien.

\- Je l'ai aimé. Vraiment. Mais je suis passé à autre chose et je me suis rendu compte que les hommes m'attiraient et… et voilà…

\- Ok, acquiesça Scott. C'est cool ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout mais c'est cool !

Stiles lui sourit, sentant une partie de son inquiétude s'envoler. Si Scott ne lui demandait pas plus de détails, il s'arrêterait là. Et connaissant son meilleur ami, il ne le ferait certainement pas. Il était sauvé. Ouf…

\- Et tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

… pas si « ouf » que ça finalement. Stiles se figea et détourna les yeux. Il pourrait lui dire : _non, je n'aime personne_. Mais son putain de cœur le trahirait et Scott saurait tout de suite qu'il était en train de mentir. Il lui en voudrait, peut-être même plus que s'il lui avouait aimer Derek. Peut-être, même, qu'il le perdrait à jamais.

Et il ne pouvait perdre Scott. C'était sa moitié, son frère, son meilleur pote. Il avait besoin de lui.

\- Ouais.

\- Et je le connais ? demanda Scott, plein… d'espoir ?

 _Il semblerait_ , pensa Stiles en le regardant de plus près. Oh, le Bêta se sentirait surement moins coupable d'être tout le temps avec Isaac s'il savait que l'hyperactif sortait avec quelqu'un. Il voudrait obligatoirement l'aider à concrétiser leur _couple_. Et peut-être même faire des _sorties à quatre_. Oh misère…

\- Ouais, tu le connais, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

 _Plus de questions, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te pl…_ pria mentalement Stiles en se retenant de fermer les yeux.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Je… Tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'en vouloir, ok ? On ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses. Après tout, si t'avais pu choisir, t'aurais peut-être pas choisi Isaac. Je veux dire… il doit être sympa quand on le connaît – ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas – mais peut-être que t'aurais préféré tomber amoureux d'une jolie fille toute gentille ou d'un mec en dehors de toutes ses histoires de loups-garous. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, ça doit être plus pratique d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi, comme ça t'as pas besoin de te retenir : il guérira instantanément. Je sais qu'avec Allison ça avait été un problème et…

\- Tu t'égares Stiles, grogna Scott, le rouge aux joues.

\- Oh, ouais, désolé…

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il allait devoir répondre. Lui dire qu'il aimait Derek. Qu'il crevait d'amour pour lui, la nuit seul dans son lit. Qu'il passerait sans doute à autre chose dans sept ans même si rien que d'y penser lui faisait mal au cœur. Qu'il sourirait jours après jours, heureux pour lui, mais qu'intérieurement il mourrait à petit feu.

\- Alors ? le pressa Scott.

\- Promet-moi, demanda l'hyperactif, désespéré.

\- Ok, je te promets !

Regardant à droite puis à gauche, il s'assura que personne n'était près d'eux. Il soupira puis se lança. Après tout, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Il devait juste dire son prénom. Combien de fois l'avait-il murmuré dans la sécurité de sa chambre ? Combien de fois avait-il joui en le chuchotant dans la sureté de la nuit ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile ici ?

\- Derek, souffla-t-il.

Si Scott n'avait pas été un loup-garou, jamais il ne l'aurait entendu. Néanmoins, Scott étant ce qu'il était, il le comprit parfaitement et Stiles vit, impuissant, les couleurs de son visage le quitter subitement. Il paraissait figé et perdu.

\- Scott ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Derek. Tu aimes Derek.

Un rire nerveux le traversa et il gratta un peu plus durement l'arrière de son crâne. La voix blanche de son meilleur ami le bouleversait plus qu'il n'osait le montrer. Jamais encore Scott ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

\- Ouais, répondit-il même si ce n'était pas une question.

\- Derek…

Ok. Toutes ses appréhensions allaient se passer, là, maintenant. Scott allait lui tourner le dos. Il avait vraiment été bête de penser que tout irait bien et qu'il l'accepterait d'un simple sourire. Comme lui avait accepté les sentiments qu'il avait pour Isaac en un claquement de doigts. Son père disait qu'il était trop gentil et peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas. Trop gentil, trop con, trop empathique. Il n'était pas un héros – il ne l'avait jamais été – mais il voulait toujours aider tout le monde. Peut-être avait-il cru qu'on lui rendrait la pareille, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

\- Scott…

Ledit Scott se détourna de lui et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas lent, comme dans un état second. Stiles serra les poings le long de ses flancs pour éviter les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il ne pleurerait pas, même s'il en était à deux doigts. Il fixa le dos tendu de son meilleur ami – de son ex-meilleur-ami ? – et souffla, de peur que sa voix ne se brise s'il parlait plus fort :

\- Tu as promis…

Le loup se figea. Stiles crut qu'il reprendrait aussitôt la route mais il se tourna vers lui, les yeux habituellement marrons devenus jaunes. Il s'avança vers lui, presque à reculons et Stiles se mit à trembler lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras. C'était froid. C'était impersonnel. Stiles eut envie de pleurer dans cette étreinte glaciale.

\- Faut que j'y réfléchisse… Je… je suis désolé Stiles mais… laisse moi du temps, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Et il partit laissant Stiles plus seul que jamais, au centre du parking désert du BHHS. Quand les doubles portes du lycée se refermèrent derrière le Bêta, il sentit, impuissant, les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Il pleura – en silence et seul – comme jamais il n'avait pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère. Il pleura la perte de son meilleur ami à cause d'un amour impossible. Et il pleura encore, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'écrouler alors que son monde volait en éclat.

Il était en vie mais détruit à l'intérieur.

Putain de vie.

.

* * *

.

TBC ! Voilà la fameuse réaction de Scott ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos favories/follows. Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain, soit le **29/10** !

En attendant, passez une bonne journée, un bon week-end, une bonne semaine les gens ! Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont ! :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juju_ : Ouii, tu as raison, c'est bizarre que Scott régisse comme ça alors que Stiles est prêt à s'effacer pour son bonheur. Sauf… que ça Scott ne le sait pas. Il n'est pas dans la tête de Stiles. Certes, il n'a pas une bonne réaction mais il est comme ça, Scott, il réagit à chaud puis le regrette après avoir réfléchi un peu. Je ne dirais rien sur Noah pour ne pas tuer le suspense ! xD En tout cas, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)

 **Bonne lecture** :)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

.

Un énorme bruit réveilla Stiles en sursaut. Désorienté, il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne remarqua rien puisque le noir l'entourait complètement. La bouche pâteuse, il plissa les yeux vers le réveil. _3h02_.

L'hyperactif bailla puis frotta ses yeux, fatigué. C'était la première nuit depuis longtemps où il arrivait à s'endormir. Une conséquence des larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher pendant la journée. En rentrant chez lui, fatigué comme il l'était, il n'avait pas cherché à prendre son repas. Il avait simplement pris une douche avant de simplement s'exploser sur son matelas pour pleurer et dormir.

Avant que Morphée ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras, il avait prié pour que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve qui s'évanouirait avec la lueur du jour. A croire qu'il n'avait pas été entendu puisqu'à trois heure deux du matin, il se rappelait avec une précision chirurgicale la tête de Scott quand il lui avait appris son amour pour Derek.

Avec un soupir, Stiles vira sa couette, posa ses pieds par terre, grogna face à la sensation froide et se leva pour aller voir qui avait fait un tel bouquant à cette heure-ci. Il passa devant la fenêtre qu'il s'était forcé à fermer à clé la veille – celle par où les loups-garous avaient pris l'habitude de passer pour entrer chez lui. Il ne voulait voir personne hier.

En caleçon, l'hyperactif ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas. Des marmonnements. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Ces marmonnements, il les reconnaissait. Son père. Mais que faisait-il là à cette heure de la nuit ?

La veille il n'avait pas reçu de message de sa part mais il savait que son père allait rester au poste à travailler sur l'affaire des meurtres. Alors pourquoi était-il ici ? A marmonner et à faire un bruit monstre.

A petits pas, il descendit les marches, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait trouver. La gorge serrée, il posa délicatement un pied sur le parquet et se dirigea vers le salon où les marmonnements n'avaient toujours pas cessé.

Il trouva son père assis sur le canapé. Affalé serait le bon mot. Au sol, des dizaines de débris de verres. Un vase cassé sûrement. Le bruit qui l'avait sans doute réveillé. Une bouteille d'alcool dans la main, son père parlait tout seul.

Stiles resta figé en le voyant ainsi. Son père ne buvait pas souvent. _Plus_ souvent. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il tentait de boire moins. Un verre par-ci, un verre par-là. Mais jamais il y allait au goulot. Aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il avait bu quatre cinquième de la bouteille.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état là ?

\- Papa ? appela-t-il doucement.

\- Oh ! Stiles, mon petit garçon ! s'exclama son père en écartant les bras et en tentant de se lever du canapé.

L'hyperactif enjamba les morceaux de verre en tentant de ne pas se blesser. En essayant de marcher sur la pointe des pieds, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant. Il se rattrapa d'une main. Malheureusement un morceau de verre entra dans sa paume. Il grimaça, regarda sa main tremblante et, en serrant les dents, retira violement le verre de sa peau. Le sang coula mais il en fit fi. Difficilement, mais il réussit.

Une douleur cuisante dans la paume, il serra les dents et vint s'installer près de son père sur le canapé. Trop alcoolisé, ce dernier ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de se blesser. Tout en tapotant sa plaie sur le tissu noir de son caleçon, il enleva délicatement la bouteille des mains de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, papa ?

Le shérif regarda la bouteille être retirée de son emprise sans rien faire pour la retenir. Stiles attendit patiemment que son père lui réponde, sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait prendre du temps quand il avait bu.

\- M'arrive ? On a avancé dans l'enquête…

\- Mais c'est bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ?

L'adulte se prit le visage entre ses mains. Stiles se demanda ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver pour mettre son père dans cet état. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, si ?

\- On a découvert de l'ADN sur la scène d'enlèvement et à l'endroit où on a découvert le corps de la cinquième victime.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est plutôt bien, non ?

De l'ADN pourrait aider à trouver une piste, eux qui évoluaient en pleins brouillard depuis un mois. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir avancer. Enfin, le malade qui enlevait ses victimes serait bientôt arrêté. Stiles soupira de soulagement.

\- Ça aurait été bien si l'ADN n'était pas celui d'un mort.

Stiles bugua à la phrase de son père. L'ADN d'un mort ? Comment ça ? Un mort, mort ? Et puis mort depuis combien de temps ? Etait-ce l'ADN d'une précédente victime ?

\- Ouais, on a retrouvé l'ADN d'un mort ! Tu te rends compte, fils ? Un mort qui enlève et tue des gens innocents, n'est-ce pas ironique ?

\- On peut voir ça comme ça…

Dégouté, il sentait le sang couler de sa blessure et poisser ses doigts. Mais il se força à se concentrer sur les paroles de son père. C'était le plus important. Il pourrait peut-être trouver un indice que les policiers n'avaient pas vu. Il devait absolument tout retenir.

\- De qui venait l'ADN ?

\- La cousine de Miller.

\- Cousine ?

\- Ouais, elle est morte il y a trois ans dans un accident de moto.

Stiles resta paralysé face à ça. Comment un mort pouvait-il revenir à la vie ? Comment pouvait-il revenir à la vie et tuer des gens ? C'était impossible. Jamais on n'avait vu ça. Un mort qui revenait dans le monde des vivants. C'était dérangeant. Ne disait-on pas qu'on devait laisser les morts avec les morts ? Ce n'était pas naturel. C'était … surnaturel.

Comme les loups-garous.

Il se jeta sur ses pieds, voulut frapper dans ses mains mais se retint au dernier moment pour ne pas endommager sa paume blessée.

\- Allez papa, je vais te mettre au lit…

Il attrapa son père par le coude et l'aida à se relever. Ce dernier protesta un peu, ses yeux se fermant tout seul sous la fatigue. Stiles dut supporter le poids de son père jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa sur le lit. Sans le déshabiller – ça serait gênant pour lui – en lui enlevant simplement ses Rangers, il rabattit les couvertures sur son corps assoupi et repartit vers sa chambre.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir de sitôt, il alla dans la salle de bain et se fit un pansement de fortune avec du bandage. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon, un tee-shirt et le gilet qu'il avait porté la vieille au lycée, il descendit les marches. Il devait sortir d'ici et dire à quelqu'un ce que son père avait trouvé.

Et puisque Scott ne lui parlait plus, il ne restait plus qu'une personne qui serait susceptible d'être intéressé par son information.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

\- DEREK ! hurla Stiles en ouvrant en grand la porte de la maison Hale.

Il savait que c'était inutile de crier, que l'Alpha l'entendait parfaitement. Mais il était quatre heures du matin et à cette heure de la nuit, le loup garou devait dormir profondément. Il devait donc sortir les grands moyens pour le réveiller, même si, à cause de ça, il finissait dans un mur.

\- Putain mais c'est pas vrai, râla quelqu'un à l'étage.

Stiles grimaça en entendant la voix de Peter. Il avait oublié que l'ancien Alpha-psychopathe vivait ici aussi. Du coup, il allait se retrouver avec deux loups-garous énervés sur les bras et il allait se faire frapper. Obligatoirement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Habituellement, ils aimaient le prendre comme souffre-douleur alors maintenant, tôt dans la matinée, ils allaient se jeter sur lui. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il ne serait pas contre Derek se jetant sur lui.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda l'objet de ses fantasmes en haut de l'escalier.

Seulement vêtu d'un simple pantalon en coton, Stiles dut se retenir de baver. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il devait se contenir pour ne pas courir vers lui et caresser les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Il ne rêvait que d'embrasser ses lèvres, le plaquer contre un mur et se laisser posséder par le charismatique Alpha.

\- Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ? continua Derek en fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour rien. J'ai appris une nouvelle importante et je devais le dire à quelqu'un.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas appeler Scott ? râla l'Alpha en descendant les marches pour se rapprocher de lui.

Penser à Scott lui mina le moral. Bien sûr, il avait d'abord pensé à appeler son meilleur ami mais le souvenir vif de la vieille l'en avait bien vite dissuadé. Derek avait été sa seule option.

\- Non, je pouvais pas appeler Scott et puis j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connait en surnaturel.

\- Et tu as pensé à moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou blasé. Pourquoi moi ?

Stiles le regarda fixement, un plissant un peu les yeux. Tentant de savoir s'il était sérieux et complètement con ou s'il tentait de faire de l'humour. Surement la première solution, Stiles imaginait difficilement Derek faire de l'humour.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es un loup-garou – un Alpha ! – et que le surnaturel est ton quotidien ? tenta-t-il en levant les sourcils.

Ledit Alpha grogna et partit vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Stiles le suivit discrètement.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

\- Quand tu sauras ce que j'ai découvert, tu verras que ça pouvait pas attendre.

\- Très bien, vas-y.

Stiles se pelota un peu dans sa veste, croisant les deux côtés sur sa poitrine. C'était qu'il faisait froid ici. Les loups-garous avaient bien de la chance d'avoir chaud n'importe quand, n'importe où.

Derek se tourna vers lui, s'adossa au plan de travail. Il fronça les sourcils mais garda sa bouche close.

\- Mon père m'a appris qu'ils avançaient dans l'enquête du tueur en série. Enfin, « avancer » est un grand mot puisque ça les embrouille plus que ça ne les avance. Mais nous, qui savons que le surnaturel existe et que tout cela est réel, ça pourrait nous aider.

\- Tu veux dire que tous ces meurtres ont un lien avec le surnaturel ? Ce ne sont pas des loups qui font ça alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

Stiles attrapa une chaise branlante et s'assit dessus avec réserve. Ils avaient abandonné l'idée que c'étaient des loups-garous depuis des mois maintenant. Le Modus operanti n'avait rien à voir avec un Oméga. Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte d'un humain – un psychopathe ou un sociopathe qui avait trouvé refuge dans leur petite ville. Mais avec les nouvelles données, ça ne pouvait être qu'un être surnaturel. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire se fichant – un peu – du regard fixe de Derek qui suivait tout ses mouvements.

\- Très bien, je t'aiderai. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

Un sourire satisfait prit place sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif quand il entendit l'Alpha. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer. Bien sûr, il aurait pu chercher sur internet et passer le reste de la nuit sur son ordinateur. Mais venir ici lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec Derek.

Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Stiles le savait mais il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- Ils ont retrouvé de l'ADN sur la scène de crime…

Il hésita un instant à lui dire la suite. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si ça n'avait rien à voir ?

\- Putain Stiles, évite-moi ton suspense à deux balles ! Dis moi ce que tu sais et vite ! Il est quatre heures du matin, ne teste pas ma patience !

\- Ok, ok ! Donc ils ont retrouvés de l'ADN sur la scène de crime, le problème c'est que l'ADN vient d'une personne morte.

\- La victime ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je serais venu te voir s'ils avaient retrouvé l'ADN de la victime ? Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'ils ont retrouvé l'ADN de la victime, ils étaient _chez lui_.

Derek grogna et crispa sa main autour de la tasse de café qu'il venait de se servir. Stiles se demanda s'il allait la lui lancer dessus avant de dire que décidément non. Derek ne gâcherait pas du café. Même pour lui. Surtout pour lui.

\- C'était sa cousine. Morte il y a trois ans dans un accident de moto.

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils pendant que l'humain posait sa joue sur sa main pas blessée et fermait les yeux. Il était fatigué. Comme l'avait dit Derek : pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le lendemain ? Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Mais non, il avait fallu encore une fois qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait-être d'après toi ? demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Nécromancien.

La voix de Peter le fit sursauter. Précipitamment, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le Bêta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Contrairement à son neveu, il avait prit le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt en plus de son pantalon. Oh, Stiles ne se plaignait pas du tout de la tenue de Derek, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si c'était une autre personne, elle le verrait ainsi. Il était jaloux. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda l'Alpha en posant sa tasse de café sur le plan de travail.

\- C'est un nécromancien. Une personne qui fait revivre les morts.

Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, Stiles regarda Peter comme s'il était fou. Enfin, il était fou, mais plus fou qu'habituellement. Nécromancien ? Sérieusement ? Ça existait vraiment ? Le seul nécromancien qu'il connaissait c'était celui dans _The_ _Hobbit_.

\- Sérieusement ? Un nécromancien ? Une sorte de… sorcier ?

\- Comment tu connais ça ? demanda Derek sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Talia m'en avait parlé quand on était petit. Elle disait que c'était une légende et qu'on en rencontrait jamais puisqu'ils évitent de venir dans les villes occupées par des loups-garous.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles.

Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on l'oublie. Surtout quand on parlait d'un tel sujet. Non mais un Nécromancien quand même ! C'était fou ! Que viendrait faire un Nécromancien à Beacon Hills ?

\- Parce que les loups-garous pourraient le découvrir et puis ils sont moins faciles à tuer que de simples humains. Même pour des morts.

\- Comment on le découvre ? demanda Derek.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, Talia ne me l'a jamais dit. Sûrement parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils n'existaient plus depuis longtemps.

\- Si c'est une sorte de sorcier, il pourrait être n'importe qui. Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler à Deaton, il en saurait peut-être plus que vous, proposa Stiles.

\- On fera ça, mais pas maintenant, il est trop tard.

Une nouvelle fois Peter haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Stiles était persuadé que c'était effectivement le cas. Comme si savoir qu'un Nécromancien tuait ses victimes avec d'autres morts était tout à fait courant. Ahurissant.

Stiles était sûr que maintenant qu'il savait qui tuait tous ces gens, il n'arriverait plus à dormir sans faire de cauchemars. Il était prêt à accepter les loups-garous, les chasseurs, les Kanima mais un Nécromancien ? C'était dur à admettre.

\- Au fait pourquoi tu t'es levé ? lança Derek vers son oncle. Je croyais que t'allais te rendormir.

\- C'est ce que j'allais faire quand j'ai senti une drôle d'odeur et après je vous ai entendu parler. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon neveu chéri, je vais me recoucher dès maintenant. Je vous laisse à vos affaires, lança-t-il grognard.

L'ex-Alpha se détourna d'eux sans plus attendre mais Stiles le retint une seconde :

\- Une drôle d'odeur ?

Peter lui jeta à peine un regard par-dessus son épaule. Sous l'intensité de son regard, Stiles se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Il avait toujours eu un problème avec Peter et il savait que ça n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Il resterait toujours un psychopathe pour lui. Même s'il avait des excuses pour être un peu détraqué, même si certaines choses pouvaient expliquer son comportement, rien ne pouvait le justifier.

\- Toi, dit-il avant de se détourner définitivement d'eux.

Resté seul avec Derek, Stiles garda le silence. Que voulait dire Peter ? Il sentait mauvais ? Il avait pourtant prit une douche avant de se coucher.

\- Comment ça, moi ?

L'Alpha se tourna vers lui, ses yeux devinrent rouges pendant une demi-seconde avant de redevenir verts. Cela se passa tellement vite qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Tu sens le sang, la tristesse et la mort, grogna Derek.

\- Oh !

Le sang, il pouvait comprendre vue que sa plaie continuait de saigner sous son pansement. La tristesse aussi, elle était devenue son quotidien avec cet amour impossible pour l'Alpha et sa récente dispute avec Scott. Il ne le montrait pas mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il restait triste. Par contre, pour la mort… hm… Ce n'était pas évident. Il était peut-être malade ? Peut-être qu'il allait mourir comme sa mère d'une atrophie cérébrale ?

Stiles se leva brusquement pour faire les cents pas. Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais s'il sentait la mort, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Oh non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que Scott lui faisait la gueule. Pas alors qu'on ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Pas alors qu'il était vierge. Pas alors que son père se remettait de la mort de sa femme, des années après le drame.

Tout en marchant, il se tordit les mains, grimaça face à la douleur qui irradiait dans sa paume mais n'arrêta pas, même quand il sentit le sang couleur en-dessous du pansement pour maculer ses doigts.

Deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses épaules, le stoppant net. Puis on le retourna brusquement et il se retrouva face à face avec l'amour de sa vie. Oui, l'amour de sa vie, parce que s'il allait mourir bientôt au point de sentir déjà la mort, il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que ce type là, qui le regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

\- Calme-toi !

\- Tu as dit que je sentais la mort… chuchota-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Impuissant, il sentit son masque de bienveillance et de gentil petit gars se craqueler doucement.

\- Tu es blessé, constata Derek sans faire attention à sa déclaration.

\- Oui… je… je suis tombé sur un morceau de verre et…

Il se tut quand l'Alpha défit presque avec révérence le bandage pourpre. Son souffle s'accéléra quand le pouce du loup caressa, presque inconsciemment, l'intérieur de son poignet.

\- C'est profond, gronda le jeune Hale. T'aurais dû aller à l'hôpital.

\- Pas pensé…

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû y aller mais, sur le coup, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa découverte. Ou plutôt à la découverte des policiers. Et maintenant, il ne regrettait pas du tout sa décision. Parce que pour une fois, Derek le touchait vraiment. Pas pour le frapper, pas pour le pousser contre un mur. Il le touchait presque… tendrement ? Il rêvait sûrement mais pour lui c'était ça. Tendrement.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand le brun monta sa paume blessée jusqu'à son visage. Que pensait-il faire ?

\- Derek ?

\- Ta gueule, Stiles. Je te soigne.

\- Mais…

Cependant, il se tut quand la langue de l'Alpha lécha sa paume. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, son cœur s'accéléra vivement, son souffle se fit plus court. Derek, le léchait. Vraiment. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était la réalité.

En fermant les yeux, il se laissa faire et profita du moment. Moment qui ne se répéterait sûrement pas de si tôt. Une délicieuse chaleur envahit sa main et de petits picotements le chatouillèrent légèrement alors que le muscle chaud de Derek continuait d'effleurer sa peau.

\- Voilà !

Il rouvrit les yeux quand sa main fut lâchée. Immédiatement, il remarqua que sa plaie était refermée. Plus de douleur, plus de sang. Juste sa peau pâle.

\- Comment ?

\- La salive des loups a des vertus curatives, dit Derek en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok. Merci, du coup. Et…

Stiles déglutit. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Peter avait dit. Et il devait absolument avoir une réponse même si l'Alpha avait voulu dévier la conversation.

\- Pourquoi je sens la mort ?

\- J'en sais rien ! hurla presque Derek, ses yeux devenant rouges avant d'ajouter plus bas : C'est juste… sur toi.

\- Je… je vais mourir.

\- Non !

Et il avait l'air si sûr de lui que Stiles eut envie de le croire alors que tout lui criait le contraire. S'il sentait la mort, il ne pouvait que mourir non ? Ce serait logique. Logique et angoissant. Il allait devoir se rabibocher avec Scott pour ne pas mourir avec le regret d'être brouillé avec son meilleur ami. Peut-être même qu'il allait dire à Derek qu'il l'aimait. Enfin, ça, ce serait surement sur son lit de mort, histoire de ne pas voir le dégoût sur le visage tant aimé.

\- Je te laisserai pas mourir, d'accord ? Tu fais partie de ma meute alors on fera tout pour que tu vives quoi que tu aies. Je te mordrais s'il le faut.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de ce fait. Bien sûr, ça lui réchauffait le cœur de voir que Derek tenait à lui, même si c'était simplement un truc de meute. Mais il ne voulait pas devenir un loup-garou. Ça pourrait être sympa mais Stiles voyait surtout les problèmes de pleine lune, la difficulté à se contrôler – et aussi ce petit détail en cas de rejet de la morsure qui pouvait entraîner une mort plus terrible encore, dans la souffrance et l'agonie.

\- Ok. Merci, dit-il quand même un peu traumatisé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Je vais y aller maintenant.

\- Tu vas rester ici, ce soir. C'est pas prudent de prendre la route dans ton état.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête. Il n'allait quand même pas refuser de dormir ici. Il était choqué, mais pas fou. C'était surement la dernière fois que son amour secret l'invitait à dormir chez lui alors autant en profiter.

\- Je vais te montrer ma chambre. Suis-moi.

\- Et toi ?

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et commencèrent à monter les marches grinçantes. Stiles se demanda un instant si elles n'allaient pas lâcher sous leur poids. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à gravir l'escalier et de suivre Derek jusqu'une chambre simple et impersonnelle.

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé, lui apprit le propriétaire de la chambre.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est mon rôle d'Alpha, dit-il avant d'hausser les épaules.

Stiles enleva rapidement sa veste et la jeta sur le lit. Derek qui allait s'éloigner pour descendre dans le salon, se figea et se retourna, son regard fixé sur le vêtement. L'humain l'observa les sourcils froncés. Quoi ? Pourquoi il regardait sa veste comme ça ? Il l'avait déjà vu avant. Elle était simple, grise et légèrement fourrée à l'intérieur.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'Alpha ne répondit pas et marcha à grands pas vers le lit. Il attrapa presque rageusement le vêtement et porta à son visage. Le nez fourré dedans, il inspira profondément. Stiles sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Derek voulait-il le tuer ?

Après l'avoir léché, il sentait ses vêtements. Ce serait quoi après ? Il allait l'embrasser. Stiles ne dirait pas non, bien au contraire, mais ça ferait beaucoup d'un coup non ? Surtout qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait mourir. Pas sûr qu'il survivrait à tout ça.

\- Ta veste. C'est ta veste qui sent la mort.

Se laissant tomber sur le bord du matelas, Stiles ne sut pas s'il devait en pleurer ou en rire. Se sentir rassuré ou flipper ? Rassuré parce qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Flipper parce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait croisé quelqu'un qui allait mourir ou… qui était déjà mort. Et ça, ça ne rassurait pas. Pas du tout.

.

* * *

.

Bonjour les gens ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

En tout cas, le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain, soit le **5/11** !

Entre temps passez un bon Halloween !

Bonne journée les gens :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juju : Hey ! Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Sinon, pour le fait que la veste de Stiles sente la mort, c'est dit dans le chapitre précédent : il pense que c'est parce qu'il a croisé quelqu'un de mort ou quelqu'un qui va mourir… Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _Love wolf : Saluuut ! Déjà, merci, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes l'histoire et que tu la trouves fascinante :) J'aimerais bien savoir à qui tu penses pour la personne morte mais en même teeeeemps, si tu as bon, je pourrais pas te le dire et si tu as tort pareil parce que je veux que tu aies un peu la surprise quand même ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Encore merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5**

.

La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, Stiles regardait le paysage défiler rapidement derrière la vitre. La chaleur à l'intérieur de la Camaro de Derek était étouffante. Ce matin il n'avait pas osé mettre sa veste, préférant avoir froid que de l'avoir à nouveau sur lui. L'Alpha avait rapidement validé cette idée – ainsi il pourrait savoir ce soir-là s'il l'avait à nouveau croisé. Qui que ce fût.

Il venait d'envoyer un SMS à son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète de ne pas le trouver dans son lit ce matin, surtout après qu'il soit revenu complètement alcoolisé de son travail. Il ne devait se rappeler de rien de la veille et il allait sûrement retrouver des traces de sang dans le salon. Et il allait paniquer. Il paniquait tout le temps. Stiles le connaissait parfaitement.

La Camaro ralentit et s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Le silence pesant commençait à lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin c'était comme ça. Pesant, dérangeant. Stiles ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Avait-il mal agit ? Avait-il fait une connerie quelconque ? Il savait Derek assez susceptible mais il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état.

La voiture redémarra sur les chapeaux de roues. L'humain se crispa sur le siège passager, se forçant à garder son visage vers la fenêtre. Ce matin, alors qu'il allait prendre sa Jeep – sa _Roscoe_ – Derek était sorti brusquement de la maison et d'un geste sec lui avait montré sa Camaro. Au début, il avait voulu protester. Il ne voulait pas rester enfermé en compagnie de Derek avec l'espèce de malaise qui planait sur leur tête depuis que le soleil avait montré le bout de son nez. Finalement, après un soupir dépité, il était monté à la place du passager.

Une nouvelle fois, il retint un soupir et remarqua avec joie qu'ils arrivaient au lycée. Enfin. Le voyage lui avait paru durer une éternité. Il allait pouvoir souffler.

Derek fit le tour du parking, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du lycée. La voiture s'arrêta et Stiles se tourna vers le conducteur, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

\- Merci Derek, dit-il simplement.

C'était bien loin de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire habituellement mais il ne voyait pas ce qui conviendrait à la situation à part un simple « merci ». N'attendant pas de réponse de la part de l'Alpha, il ouvrit la portière et posa un pied sur l'asphalte.

Une main se serra autour de son poignet, le retenant dans l'habitacle. Il se tourna vers cette main puis remonta le long du bras tendu et tomba sur le visage sérieux du loup-garou.

\- Préviens les autres qu'il y a un Nécromancien en ville et qu'il y a une réunion ce soir. Pour tout le monde. Je viendrais vous chercher ce soir mais en attendant, ouvrez l'œil ! Dis aux autres d'essayer de savoir qui sent la mort, c'est un ordre de ma part.

Stiles regarda le visage de Derek pas très loin de lui. Si proche qu'il aurait suffi de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Passionnément. Il le voulait tellement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de faire ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des mois.

Il vit les yeux verts du loup descendre sur ses lèvres et essaya de conserver son calme pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Putain qu'il l'aimait.

\- Ok, dit-il en sentant sa gorge s'assécher. Je leur dirai.

\- Bien, à ce soir alors.

\- A ce soir.

Stiles sourit un peu et – quand Derek lâcha son poignet – il sortit de la voiture. Après avoir fermé la portière, il fit un petit signe de la main. L'Alpha ne lui répondit bien sûr pas mais il sembla parler. _Fais attention à toi_. Stiles essaya de lire sur ses lèvres mais n'y arriva pas.

Finalement, il se détourna de lui, sachant parfaitement que c'était une dernière recommandation. Derrière lui, la voiture démarra violemment et Stiles remonta son sac sur ses épaules. Il regarda tout autour de lui puis soupira.

Contrairement aux autres matins, Scott ne l'attendait pas devant la porte. Il n'y avait pas de trace de sa moto non plus, bizarrement. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda son téléphone. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui envoyer un message mais Scott lui avait demandé de lui laisser du temps alors il le ferait. Même si ça lui faisait mal, même s'il se sentait seul. Seul et incompris.

En soupirant profondément, il se mit en route vers son premier cours. Physique-Chimie. Le pire cours de son existence. Enfin, c'était surtout le pire professeur. Monsieur Harris. Ils se détestaient mutuellement et se le faisaient clairement sentir.

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte du lycée, il tomba sur Noah qui le regardait, le visage fermé. Il tenait dans sa main la croix autour de son cou et, même si ses yeux le fixaient, ils restaient troublés. Etait-il en « transe » comme la veille ? Avait-il une absence ? Doucement, il alla à sa rencontre, ne remarquant pas la crispation convulsive autour du pendentif en bois. Se postant face à lui, il passa sa main devant les yeux troubles du nouveau.

\- Noah ? Ça va ? Noah ?

L'autre cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, secoua légèrement sa tête et sourit en le remarquant. Il lâcha sa croix, la cachant sous son tee-shirt, et lui tendit la main.

\- Je vais bien, désolé pour ça, encore une fois. Depuis la mort de mon père j'ai souvent ce genre d'absences. Je devrais peut-être consulter, rigola-t-il.

Stiles eut un sourire hésitant et serra la main tendue. Que pouvait-il dire alors qu'il lui annonçait de but en blanc que son père était mort ? Comment était-il censé réagir ? Alors que son cœur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude et que sa gorge se serrait, il se força à répondre d'un ton confiant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le temps devrait arranger ça.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Noah en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Ouais, quand ma mère est morte je faisais régulièrement des crises de panique mais c'est passé. J'en fais presque plus maintenant.

Le nouveau eu une sorte de sourire… ému, attendri, avant qu'il ne le prenne dans ses bras et tapote son dos. Stiles se crispa un moment avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Merci, chuchota le blond à son oreille.

Puis il le lâcha, attrapa sa croix et lui apprit qu'il devait y aller. Qu'Allison l'attendait. Bien que surpris, Stiles le regarda s'en aller sans rien dire. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de tenir sa croix contre lui mais d'un haussement d'épaule, se convainquit que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Après être entré dans le lycée, il alla jusqu'à son casier et prit ses affaires. Ensuite, il partit à grands pas vers la salle de cours d'Harris. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte qu'on le bouscula violemment.

\- Scuse moi ! lança un type qu'il se rappelait avoir vaguement croisé la veille juste après que Scott l'ait abandonné sur le parking.

Pâle, grand, brun, il était d'un banal affligeant. Il paraissait perdu, comme la veille. Ses yeux marron se posaient sur tout et n'importe quoi. C'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Lui-même ne semblait pas savoir.

\- Hey ! Ça va ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du type et en posant une main douce sur son épaule.

L'autre se contracta à son contact et donna un coup d'épaule pour se débarrasser de sa main. Stiles se recula un peu, montant ses mains pour prouver qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il ressemblait à un lapin prit dans les phrases d'une voiture. Piégé, perdu.

\- Encore désolé, grommela le brunet en se détournant.

Stiles le regarda s'éloigner en silence, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Noah. Il était entouré de tarés. Se secouant, il reprit sa marche vers la salle de classe. Sur le pas de la porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, histoire de repérer une place libre où il alla rapidement s'installer.

Scott, Isaac et tous les autres membres de la meute de Derek n'étaient pas encore là. Il n'y avait que Brian et Danny, installés sur une paillasse, et d'autres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Mais pas de signe de Jackson, de Lydia, d'Allison, d'Erica, de Scott ou d'Isaac. Boyd ne suivait pas le cours de chimie mais s'il l'avait fait, Stiles était sûr qu'il ne serait pas arrivé non plus.

Après avoir sorti ses affaires, il tapota le bout de ses doigts sur la surface lisse en regardant le plafond. Il se demandait comment ça allait se passer aujourd'hui. Avec Scott et surtout avec la réunion de ce soir.

Comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir ? Déjà il serait fixé quand Scott arriverait. Ça annoncerait la couleur pour la suite de la journée. En tout cas, il ne laisserait pas sa détresse se voir. Il sourirait comme toujours et répondrait aussi gentiment que d'habitude.

De sa place, il vit Allison et Noah arriver. Ce dernier souriait légèrement en regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune fille qui collait son épaule à la sienne en riant avec légèreté. Stiles ne l'avait plus vue comme ça depuis la mort de sa mère. Ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle passe à autre chose. Il s'était désespéré de ne plus la voir sourire et rire, à l'instar des jours où elle venait d'arriver à Beacon Hills.

Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un petit geste de la main et alla s'asseoir avec Noah au premier rang. Stiles soupira en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées. Il pressentait une prochaine histoire d'amour entre ces deux-là. Obligatoirement. Il remarquait les petits regards qu'Allison lançait au nouveau ou les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues quand elle lui parlait.

Lydia et Jackson furent les suivants à entrer dans la classe. Eux, sans chercher midi à quatorze heures, allèrent s'installer sur la paillasse entre celle de Danny et celle d'Allison. Pas un geste pour lui, sauf Lydia qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir un miroir de poche pour remettre du rouge à lèvre. Stiles détourna le regard du couple le plus populaire du lycée.

Ça sentait l'amour, la saison des amours peut-être. C'était dégoulinant de bons sentiments et Stiles regrettait de ne pas être comme eux. Il s'imaginait souvent l'amour avec Derek. Comment serait-ce ? Passionné, fiévreux, enflammé. Ou tendre, amoureux, doux. Peut-être un mélange des deux. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Alpha dans une relation amoureuse, alors il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et fantasmer.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la grande arrivée de Scott et de son… _petit-ami_. Oui, oui, petit-ami, au vu de leur proximité et de leurs mains entrelacées. Stiles sourit en les voyant. Finalement, il y avait du bon. Même si Scott ne lui parlait plus, qu'il était énervé après lui, il était heureux. C'était le principal et le plus important.

Les yeux de Scott se fixèrent sur lui avant qu'il ne tire sur la main d'Isaac pour le mener vers une paillasse. Celle derrière lui.

L'humain se crispa quand Scott passa à côté de lui pour s'installer à la place juste derrière. Il allait passer les deux prochaines heures seul alors que tout le monde serait en duo. Dieu, que ça allait être long.

La sonnerie retentit et Monsieur Harris entra dans la pièce, toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec ses lunettes rectangulaires et son costume.

\- J'espère que vous avez fait vos exercices parce que je ne suis décidément pas d'humeur…

En se retenant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table, Stiles soupira. Il allait gagner des heures de colles dans ce cours. Sûr. Son professeur le détestait et il faisait toujours tout pour le mettre en retenue. Mais décidément, il ne pouvait pas rester ce soir, Derek voulait les voir. Oh, d'ailleurs, il devait prévenir les autres.

\- Appel aux loups-garous, marmonna-t-il en essayant de ne pas bouger ses lèvres pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Derek vous ordonne de venir ce soir chez lui pour une réunion d'urgence. Il viendra nous chercher au lycée à la fin de la journée. Faîtes passer à Lydia et à Allison et aussi à Erica et Boyd quand vous les verrez. Merci.

Jackson lui fit un geste de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu et qu'il le dirait aux deux jeunes femmes. Sans les voir, il savait qu'Isaac et Scott l'avaient entendu. Ils l'entendaient toujours de toute façon.

\- Félicitations, Scott, murmura-t-il pour son meilleur ami.

Un morceau en papier atterrit sur sa paillasse et son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement en remarquant qu'elle venait de derrière. Avec des mains tremblantes, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Il déglutit difficilement.

« _Je suis désolé d'être parti, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Derek que tu aimes. Comprends-moi, j'apprends que tu es gay et que tu es amoureux de mon Alpha qui nous a pourri la vie dans le passé._ »

Un peu énervé, Stiles prit un stylo dans sa trousse et répondit. Il aurait pu simplement lui murmurer sa réponse mais il ne voulait pas que les autres l'entendent. C'était privé.

« _Moi aussi je venais d'apprendre que tu étais gay et que tu aimais Isaac et pourtant je ne t'ai pas tourné le dos. Ça m'a fait mal, tu sais, de te voir te détourner de moi. J'ai pas choisi d'aimer Derek, c'est juste comme ça. Je suis désolé._ »

Il lança la boulette de papier par-dessus son épaule en priant Dieu pour qu'elle ait atterri sur la paillasse de Scott et pas plus loin.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Stiles, chuchota Scott à son oreille.

Un poids invisible s'enleva de ses épaules et un sourire soulagé chatouilla ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait pensé que de faire la gueule à Scott soit aussi invivable. Sans son frère, il n'était rien. C'était son souffle de vie et pour le moment, Derek était son cœur.

\- Hey Stiles, murmura à son tour Isaac.

Il se tourna à demi vers lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air plus pâle qu'habituellement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ? Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

\- Pourquoi tu sens la mort ?

Il se crispa en entendant la phrase chuchota par le frisé. Alors, il l'avait recroisé. Mais qui était-ce ? Ce matin, il n'avait touché que trois personnes. Derek. Noah. Et ce type, perdu. Ça ne pouvait pas être Derek. Noah non plus, trop gentil. Et puis les autres l'auraient sentit aussi puisqu'ils avaient régulièrement cours avec lui. Restait plus que le type qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir.

\- Stiles ? pressa Scott d'un ton inquiet. T'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il sentait que Jackson s'était lui aussi tourné vers lui, les épaules crispées. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce que Derek lui avait dit la veille était réellement vrai ? « _Tu fais partie de la meute_ ». Les autres le pensaient-ils aussi ? Etait-il devenu indispensable dans leur groupe, comme n'importe quel autre Bêta ? Il était touché. Vraiment.

\- Il y a un Nécromancien en ville. C'est lui qui tue tous les gens. La réunion porte sur ça. Et apparemment il n'est pas loin.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

En sortant du cours d'Economie, Stiles sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules. Il se tourna partiellement vers son agresseur et sourit en voyant Scott. Il se laissa reposer un instant contre son meilleur ami. Seigneur que ça faisait du bien de le retrouver. Une journée et il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Il avait perdu tous ses repères.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Scott pour la énième fois depuis le cours d'Harris.

\- Je sais, souffla Stiles.

Il n'avait pas cessé de le lui dire comme s'il avait peur que Stiles ne lui en veuille à vie. Et ce devait être le cas. Il devait flipper qu'il ne lui tourne le dos comme lui l'avait fait la veille. Ca n'aurait été que justice. Mais Stiles n'était pas comme ça.

\- Tu sens vraiment fort, râla Isaac à côté d'eux. C'est dérangeant.

En se penchant un peu en avant, Stiles remarqua que la main libre du fils McCall était entrelacée à celle de l'autre Bêta. Les gens qui les croisaient devaient surement se demander s'ils étaient en ménage à trois.

L'hyperactif rigola en silence.

\- C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre, c'est moi qui sens la mort.

\- Oui mais toi, tu ne peux pas sentir ce que nous sentons.

\- Un point pour toi, accorda Stiles envers Isaac.

Entre les deux, Scott sourit, heureux que son petit ami et son meilleur ami s'entendent bien. Stiles faisait des efforts pour que tout se passe pour le mieux et il devait avouer que finalement Isaac était plutôt sympa quand on le connaissait. Il était sûr que finalement, ils pourraient bien s'entendre, et pourquoi pas devenir amis. Bons amis même.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Derek ? demanda Scott.

Stiles se crispa en attendant la réaction d'Isaac. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte ça en un claquement de doigt.

\- Je pense que le mieux serait d'aller directement le voir et le lui avouer cash, répondit Isaac.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Bien sur que je sais, Scott m'a dit. Enfin, il ne me l'a pas dit directement mais j'ai su soutirer des informations quand j'ai appris que vous vous étiez brouillés et que ça le minait. Je devais faire quelque chose et l'aider.

\- Bien sûr, un parfait petit couple, ironisa Stiles qui se reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Et je n'irais pas le voir et lui avouer cash que je l'aime. Il va me jeter contre un mur.

Ils ouvrirent les portes au moment où Scott éclatait de rire après avoir imaginé la scène. Stiles, lui, ne rigolait pas du tout. S'il lui annonçait tout de go qu'il l'aimait, il se ferait dépecer vivant. Et encore, être dépecé vivant était la meilleure solution. Celle où il souffrait le moins. C'était dire.

\- Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, murmura Scott en faisant un geste vers la gauche.

Derek était adossé contre le capot de sa Camaro, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il les observait en silence, le visage complètement fermé. Mauvaise journée, peut-être.

Stiles se défit de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et s'avança vers Derek d'un pas léger. La journée qui s'était annoncée morne et morose c'était finalement révélée intéressante et plus égaillée que prévue.

\- Hel…

L'Alpha attrapa violement son avant bras et le serra brusquement.

\- Tu sens encore…

\- Je sais, soupira Stiles. Un mort doit se balader dans le lycée et j'ai dû le croiser. Je sens depuis ce matin, d'après les autres.

\- C'est peut-être pas un mort, c'est peut-être le Nécromancien en personne, dit Isaac en se rapprochant d'eux.

Scott se contentait de regarder Derek. Stiles savait que c'était pour découvrir ce qui lui plaisait chez le loup.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Rendez-vous chez moi dans dix minutes. Toi, ordonna Derek en se tournant vers Stiles, rentre dans la voiture, je t'emmène.

Ne se faisant pas prier, l'hyperactif se dépêcha de monter dans la Camaro. Se doutant que le trajet serait le même que le matin – à savoir pesant et dérangeant – il soupira, ferma les yeux et laissa son front reposer contre la vitre.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

\- Un nécromancien ? Sérieusement ? demanda Lydia.

Et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec sa propre réaction quand il l'avait appris. Ce n'était pas simple d'accepter l'existence d'un tel être. Même s'ils côtoyaient le surnaturel, un nécromancien c'était relativement différent et nouveau pour eux.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Allison qui ne perdait pas de vu la chasse aux êtres maléfiques.

\- Le traquer, répondit calmement Derek.

Personne ne lui répondit, tous tentant d'adhérer au fait qu'il y avait une personne qui faisait revivre les morts. Et qu'ils le côtoyaient au lycée puisque l'odeur qui maculait les vêtements de Stiles ne trompait pas.

\- Il doit chercher une nouvelle victime, on va donc patrouiller dans la ville. On sait que toutes les précédentes victimes ont été enlevées entre vingt deux heures et minuit. Alors on fera des tours par groupe. Un humain avec deux loups.

Il laissa ses yeux verts glisser sur toutes les personnes assises dans le salon. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il était tellement beau dans son rôle d'Alpha, surtout quand il le faisait bien. Le pouvoir qui se dégageait de lui le laissait pantelant. Et son rôle charismatique le faisait frissonner de désir.

\- Allison tu seras avec Scott et Isaac. Lydia avec Jackson et Peter. Erica et Boyd ensemble. Et Stiles, tu seras avec moi.

Tout le monde acquiesça aux groupes donnés. Tous plus ou moins heureux des coéquipiers qu'on leur avait assigné. Surtout Stiles, qui se dit qu'il allait pouvoir être proche de son loup-garou. Pour un petit peu. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Allison, Scott et Isaac vous commencez ce soir. Je compte sur vous pour veillez les uns sur les autres et débrouillez vous pour ne jamais être seul à la nuit tombée. On fera un bilan chaque fin de semaine. Ça va à tout le monde ?

\- Oui, dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

\- Parfait, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Stiles échangea un regard avec Scott et comprit que c'était sûrement le bon moment. Ne pas dire ça de façon cash, juste… faire au mieux. Dans son esprit, ça sonnait maladroit. Ça sonnait toujours maladroit, de toute façon.

Il attendit patiemment que tout le monde parte, sauf Peter, qui habitait là lui aussi. Puis il s'approcha doucement de Derek, se tordant les mains d'inconfort. Une déclaration ne pouvait être qu'une catastrophe de toute manière. Peu importait la façon dont il le dirait, Derek réagirait probablement très mal. Alors c'était parti, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Derek, je peux te parler ? Parce que je dois te dire un truc qui me tiens à cœur et…

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre un autre jour ? Tu devrais vraiment prendre une douche, c'est perturbant cette odeur malsaine sur toi.

Son cœur dégringola dans sa poitrine et éclata en mille morceaux. Ok. Il n'avait pas imaginé ça comme ça. Vraiment. Il avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains pour le lui annoncer et voilà qu'il cassait son trip et le rabrouait. Pas méchamment mais suffisamment pour que son courage se barre au triple galop.

\- Ok, c'était pas important de toute façon, dit-il d'une voix neutre en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Si ce n'était pas important alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si détruit à l'intérieur ? Il avait l'impression qu'on avait joué au baseball avec son cœur. Désagréable, douloureux. Pourtant, ce n'était ni un refus, ni de la moquerie. C'était juste… une façon polie de dire « j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux me dire. Va prendre une douche, tu pues la mort. » Ça aurait pu être pire. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il trouverait le courage de le lui dire un autre jour. Un lointain autre jour.

.

.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :) Nous sommes actuellement à la moitié de la fiction : il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres et un prologue !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain soit le **12/11** !

Bonne semaine les gens :)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juju : Salut ! Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait autant plu :) Oui, c'est mieux quand Stiles et Scott sont amis, j'aime pas du tout quand ils sont brouillés. C'est vrai que Derek envoie bouler Stiles et c'est pas fini ! Je sens que tu vas me détester xDD En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _Love Wolf : On verra bientôt si ton hypothèse est confirmée :) J'avoue que la fin est triste pour Stiles… Je l'épargne pas ce pauvre petit ! xD En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

.

Adossé à son bureau, Stiles regardait le mur tapissé de photos. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation, quatre nouvelles photographies s'étaient ajoutées. Quatre en un mois. Comme il en avait été décidé, ils avaient fait des tours avec la meute mais, pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient trouvé quoi que ce soit qui prouvait qui était le Nécromancien. Et pourtant, ils avaient cherché. Chaque jour. Chaque semaine.

Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Le Nécromancien restait libre comme l'air, terrorisant la population de Beacon Hills. Les policiers s'arrachaient les cheveux, ne comprenant plus rien. Ils retrouvaient maintenant à chaque fois de l'ADN d'une personne morte directement reliée par le sang à la victime. Personne ne comprenait plus rien.

Stiles regardait les fils rouges et verts qui reliaient les différentes photos quand la fenêtre coulissa doucement. Il se détourna des différentes photographies et regarda le nouvel arrivant. Un petit sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas _un_ arrivant mais _deux_. Scott et Isaac.

Pendant le mois qui venait de se passer, Stiles s'était beaucoup rapprocher d'Isaac. Quand tous les deux se trouvaient avec lui, il ne se sentait plus mis à l'écart. Il respectait le couple et ils le respectaient aussi. L'hyperactif pouvait même dire qu'il appréciait le loup aux yeux bleus. Il était devenu un bon ami.

\- 'Lut ! lança-t-il alors qu'Isaac fermait la fenêtre derrière lui.

Il se détourna d'eux pour se concentrer sur le mur face à lui. A vrai dire, depuis quelques minutes, il pensait réellement avoir trouvé ce qui reliait les neuf victimes. Et il devait le dire à quelqu'un. Evidemment, il avait pensé à prévenir Derek mais il préférait y aller plus tard. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il avouerait tout à l'Alpha.

Pendant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, et même s'ils faisaient leur tour de garde ensemble, Stiles n'avait remarqué aucun rapprochement singulier. Les seuls gestes que le loup avait envers lui étaient les gestes normaux d'un Alpha envers un membre de sa meute. Ça le tuait d'être si proche de lui mais en même temps si loin. Alors, aujourd'hui, il lui avouerait tout. Absolument tout.

Contrairement à ce qu'il en avait été pour lui, le temps qui venait de passer avait été bénéfique pour Allison. Elle sortait avec Noah depuis deux semaines déjà et semblaient tisser le parfait amour ensemble. Stiles était heureux pour la chasseresse. Noah était un type bien. Elle serait heureuse avec lui. Elle le méritait. Autant que Scott méritait le bonheur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda Scott après l'avoir salué d'une courte étreinte.

Le Bêta se laissa tomber sur le matelas et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Isaac avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Stiles leva un sourcils en les voyant.

\- Interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit dans mon lit. Prenez vous une chambre, il y a des motels pas très loin accessible à un bon prix en plus, vous devriez y penser.

\- Stiles, râla Scott alors qu'Isaac rigolait légèrement en rougissant un peu.

Le susnommé leva les deux mains en secouant un peu la tête. Ok, il arrêtait. Le plus important était ce qu'il avait trouvé de toute façon, pas la vie sexuelle de son meilleur ami. Surtout pas la vie sexuelle de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait strictement rien savoir. Rien de rien.

\- Alors, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Ouaip !

\- Bien, ce fil relie la victime 1 et la victime 6. Eva King et Annabelle Goodwin sortaient ensembles depuis quelques mois avant qu'Eva ne se fasse enlever et tuer. Ensuite j'ai aussi relié la victime numéro 2 – Rebecca Black – et celle numéro 7 – Aaron Baker. Mon père à réussi à faire avouer aux amis de ce dernier qu'ils sortaient ensembles même si Rebecca avait un autre petit ami officiel. Bien sûr les deux mecs n'étaient pas au courant. Elle jouait double jeu la petite coquine, railla-t-il en tournant le dos aux deux autres.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du mur et caressa du bout des doigts un autre fils vert.

\- Là, c'est Riley Boon et Terry Garcia. Les victimes 4 et la 8. Ils travaillaient à la même banque et plusieurs personnes ont confessé à mon père qu'ils restaient souvent tard le soir et qu'ils allaient parfois au restaurant. D'après un témoin, c'était toujours Riley qui payait et ils allaient ensuite dans un hôtel quatre étoiles qui protègent du mieux qu'ils peuvent leurs clients. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, Boon, bien qu'étant un homme marié, entretenait une liaison avec un de ses collèges.

Stiles toucha du bout des doigts la photo de Terry âgé à peine de vingt-cinq ans. Il était beau, jeune et en bonne santé. Et il était mort maintenant. A cause d'un taré de Nécromancien dont il avait juste croisé la route au mauvais moment. Pauvre homme.

\- Pour terminer, Emily Lawson, neuvième victime. Secrétaire de Gordon Miller, le cinquième. Les vidéos des caméras de surveillance ont révélées qu'elle était sa maitresse. Ils entretenaient une liaison depuis des mois sans que personne n'en sache rien.

\- Et alors ? demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

L'hyperactif se tourna rapidement vers lui. Etait-il idiot, ou le faisait-il exprès ? Après avoir eu toutes les « relations » entre les différentes victimes, il ne lui avait fallu que dix minutes pour faire le lien entre _toutes_ les victimes.

\- Et alors, on a le lien !

\- Quoi ? demanda à son tour Isaac.

Seigneur, ils s'étaient bien trouvé ces deux-là. Ne réfléchissaient-ils donc jamais ? Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait tout leur dire à chaque fois. Ça devenait lassant.

\- Je sais comment il choisit ses victimes.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est un extrémiste ! Il enlève les gens qui ont pêché ! Vous comprenez ça ? Il veut punir l'adultère et les relations « hors-norme », dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. C'est un taré.

\- Tu veux dire… ? demanda Scott en se levant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui ! Il s'en prend aux lesbiennes, aux gays, aux femmes et aux hommes infidèles !

Un silence pesant prit place dans la chambre, les trois jeunes hommes paraissaient mal à l'aise. Et à raison, ils faisaient tous les trois parties d'une catégorie. Le Nécromancien s'en prendrait-il à eux ?

\- Nous devons faire attention, déclara prudemment Isaac. Et nous devons prévenir Derek.

\- T'as raison, approuva directement Scott. C'est dommage que Deaton ne connaisse rien sur les Nécromanciens. Nous ne savons pas du tout comment le trouver. A part l'odeur qui te recouvre des pieds à la tête, Stiles, nous n'avons aucun indice.

A son tour, Isaac se leva du matelas et se rapprocha du mur. Il hésita à le toucher pour finalement garder les bras le long de son corps. Stiles se rapprocha de lui en silence.

\- Pourquoi la victime 3 n'est reliée à personne ?

\- Elle était veuve, déclara Stiles. En réalité, elle a eu trois enfants hors mariage avec son petit ami et ce dernier est mort avant d'avoir pu l'épouser. Le nécromancien ne doit pas accepter les enfants hors mariage.

\- Extrémiste, souffla Isaac.

\- Pire qu'extrémiste, il doit avoir un sacré problème dans sa petite tête.

Derrière eux, Scott attrapa son téléphone portable et fit le numéro de Derek. Sans se retourner, Stiles se pencha un peu vers le Bêta aux yeux bleus et murmura :

\- Tu veilleras sur Scott, n'est-ce pas ?

Isaac se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris. Mais Stiles n'en avait cure. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le comment leur ennemi choisissait ses victimes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Surtout qu'il savait que Nécromancien, ou tout du moins un de ses vassaux, se trouvait au lycée où les deux loups ne se cachaient pas. Ils assumaient leur relation devant le monde entier et Stiles avait peur. Peur que le taré qui courait les rues s'en prenne à son meilleur ami. Peur qu'il ne soit pas en sécurité et que son statut de loup-garou ne l'aide pas à se protéger. C'était stupide mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Bien sûr. Je te le promets. Et nous veillerons sur toi aussi.

\- Ma vie à moins d'importance que la vôtre, déclara-t-il amer.

Il n'avait jamais été suicidaire et il ne l'était toujours pas. Mais s'il devait choisir entre leur vie et la sienne, il choisirait la leur. Sans hésiter une seconde. Eux avaient quelqu'un à aimer et qui les aimait en retour. Ils avaient la vie devant eux pour vivre heureux et ensemble.

Contrairement à lui qui semblait accumuler les amours impossibles et à sens unique. Il n'était qu'un homme qui devrait mourir un jour au l'autre. D'ailleurs les loups-garous mourraient-ils de vieillesse ou étaient-il en quelque sorte immortels ? Il devrait le demander à Derek, un jour. Dans tous les cas, il préférait que ses amis vivent et qu'il donne sa vie, plutôt que l'inverse.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tout le monde t'aime et tu le sais. Ta vie vaut autant que la notre.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'hyperactif qui sentit sur lui le regard fixe d'Isaac. Si on lui avait dit trois mois auparavant qu'il aurait une discussion civilisée et amicale avec le Bêta, il aurait envoyé l'impudent à Eichen House vite fait, bien fait.

\- Tu devrais parler de tes sentiments à Derek, reprit Isaac. Il veillera sur toi, plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. J'en suis sûr.

\- Il a raison, tu sais ? intervint Scott qui avait fini de téléphoner à Derek.

En se tournant partiellement, l'humain vit le visage sérieux de son meilleur ami. Lui aussi devait avoir peur. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ils étaient tous susceptibles d'être la prochaine victime. Et être enlevé signifiait mourir.

\- Je lui dirai. Ce soir.

\- Bien, sourit le fils McCall. Il nous donne rendez-vous à vingt heures ce soir. Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ?

Stiles rigola en s'éloignant d'eux pour sauter sur son matelas. Il rebondit dessus, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Et avec quel moyen de transport, Scotty ?

\- Je peux demander à ma mère de nous prêter sa voiture. Elle n'en a pas besoin ce soir, elle est de repos.

\- Non, c'est bon. On se rejoint là-bas d'accord ?

\- Ok, mais fais attention à toi.

\- Toujours, assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Le couple de loups resta encore une bonne heure avant de déclarer qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à faire avant d'aller chez Derek. Stiles acquiesça en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de son après-midi. Sûrement puiser dans ses ressources pour avoir le courage d'affronter Derek ce soir. Il devait lui dire. Absolument. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Derek commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre son calme. Vingt heures avait sonné depuis une demi-heure et Stiles, ce stupide humain, n'était toujours pas arrivé. Scott et Isaac avait sonné à sa porte à l'heure précise mais l'humain ne semblait pas daigner montrer le bout de son nez.

Sa jambe ne cessait de bouger alors qu'il était assis dans le salon de la maison familiale. Son visage – fermé – ne montrait en rien l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Oui, il était inquiet. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années. Parce que ça touchait à Stiles.

Stiles, ce stupide humain hyperactif, qui ouvrait sa bouche pour ne rien dire mais qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois déjà. Un pauvre et fragile humain qui avait réussi à percer les défenses de son cœur de glace. Stiles dont il était tombé amoureux, il ne savait plus quand exactement. Il se rappelait que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans la forêt, accompagné de Scott, son loup en lui avait hurlé de bonheur. Il n'avait pas compris.

Il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il veillait plus sur Stiles que sur ses autres Bêta et que la vie, sans lui, lui paraissait terne et morne. Qu'il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés même si c'était simplement pour le molester un peu. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas comment Stiles aurait pu l'aimer. Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient aimé étaient mortes. Paige. Sa mère. Sa sœur, Laura. Le reste de sa famille.

Et il ne voulait vraiment pas que Stiles soit le prochain. Stiles devait rester en vie, continuer à le faire chier, d'être près de lui et tellement loin en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? grogna-t-il en regardant l'horloge du salon.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder, rassura Scott en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Isaac à ses côtés.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, preuve de leur bien-être. Jaloux, Derek ne pouvait que serrer les poings très fort. Lui aussi aurait aimé tenir Stiles dans ses bras. Il n'était pas d'un naturel démonstratif quand il était engagé dans une relation amoureuse mais avec l'hyperactif… avec l'hyperactif, il s'imaginait faire des choses qu'il n'aurait normalement jamais osé.

Mais comment l'humain pourrait-il l'aimer ? Il n'était qu'un loup-garou aigri et grognon qui avait foiré dans un premier temps son rôle d'Alpha avant de se reprendre. Et puis, il l'aurait remarqué. Mais à part son cœur qui battait plus rapidement quand il le plaquait contre un mur, Stiles n'avait aucune réaction. Et il affirmait à chaque fois que c'était à cause de la peur.

Voilà ce qu'il lui inspirait : de la peur.

C'était loin de l'amour destructeur qui le rongeait. L'amour destructeur mais tellement pur qui l'effrayait. Jamais il n'avait aimé comme ça. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir ressentir et aimer comme ça un jour.

La porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée le sortit de ses pensées. L'odeur de Stiles lui sauta aux narines immédiatement, faisant monter son désir progressivement. Il devait toujours se canaliser pour que les autres ne remarquent rien de ses sentiments. Mais c'était dur de se retenir de sauter sur l'humain pour le faire sien. Mais il était un Alpha alors il devait pouvoir se contrôler.

Tout de suite, il sauta sur ses pieds et marcha à grands pas vers l'hyperactif qui venait d'entrer en chancelant dans son salon.

\- Oh ! Derek ! Comment va ? demanda-t-il en se postant devant lui.

Ledit Derek fronça les sourcils, il sentait une odeur d'alcool émaner de son vis-à-vis mais il préférait se dire que Stiles n'avait pas osé boire de l'alcool avant de venir chez lui et surtout qu'il n'avait pas prit sa Jeep dans cet état. Sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien. La mâchoire serrée, il ne répondit pas à la question de l'humain et attendit une explication.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta veste, elle te va su-supeeeeeeeer bien au teint, dit-il difficilement en levant sa main.

Il la posa doucement sur sa joue. Derek retint son souffle en sentant la chaleur envahir chacun de ses membres. Il se demandait comment il devait réagir quand un sourire heureux prit place sur les lèvres qu'il mourait d'embrasser.

\- Le chien grogne mais ne mord pas, on dirait ! rigola Stiles, la main toujours sur sa joue.

Sans avoir pu s'en empêcher, il jeta l'humain contre le mur le plus proche. Il se pressa contre le corps fin en se retenant de lui faire tout ce que son esprit pervers avait imaginé. Jeter Stiles contre les murs était devenu son activité préférée. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait se presser contre lui sans éveiller les soupçons. Proche du cou de l'humain, il inspira profondément l'odeur si particulière de Stiles.

\- Derek ! cria Scott derrière eux.

Il les aurait presque oublié ces deux-là.

\- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? râla l'humain.

\- Tu as bu ? demanda Derek.

D'un bras contre le haut de son torse, il le maintenant contre le mur. Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se frotter comme un chien contre Stiles. Un Stiles vraiment éméché et absolument désirable.

\- Ouais… c'était pour me donner du courage… souffla le fils du shérif en fermant les yeux.

L'Alpha sentit Scott et Isaac arrêter de respirer derrière lui. Mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Stiles. Stiles si désespéré. Stiles dans ses bras. Stiles qu'il voulait embrasser.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour flirter avec toi… pour te dire que je t'aime…

Derek se paralysa, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge serrée, les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il rêvé cette déclaration plus que maladroite ou était-ce réel ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant…

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Stiles la voix tremblante.

Précipitamment, l'Alpha se recula, laissant l'humain s'écrouler sur le sol. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il allait faire mais il le devait. C'était pour le bien de Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas le détruire comme il avait détruit toute sa famille. Il devait le rejeter. Même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il devait le faire.

\- Dégage de chez moi ! grogna-t-il.

On aurait pu croire qu'il était en colère, ou dégouté. Mais Derek était détruit à l'intérieur. Il sentait qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et que son loup s'énervait de rejeter son amour. Il allait perdre le contrôle.

\- Mais, Derek… souffla Stiles en se remettant sur ses pieds.

\- DEGAGE. DE. CHEZ. MOI ! hurla-t-il en serrant les poings.

La mort dans l'âme, il regarda _son_ humain courir vers la sortie, se jeter sur la porte et l'ouvrir à toute vitesse. Isaac partit directement dans son sillage. Resté dans son salon, il baissa la tête Ses griffes étaient sorties et s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de ses mains. Il devait se calmer.

En fermant les yeux, Derek tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur son loup, sur sa respiration et sur son cœur qui battait à vive allure.

Dans sa tête, la déclaration de Stiles tournait encore et encore. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et lui l'avait rejeté. Ils auraient pu être heureux tous les deux, mais ça n'aurait fait que le mettre en danger. Il brisait tout ce qu'il touchait. C'était normal qu'il tente d'éloigner Stiles de lui, non ? Lui aussi l'aimait et c'était sa preuve d'amour.

Un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire l'envoya au tapis. Immédiatement, ses yeux devinrent rouges, ses crocs sortirent de ses gencives et ses griffes jaillirent. Après avoir roulé sur lui-même, il se mit en position de combat, un cri sortant de sa gorge. Devant lui, Scott l'observait, transformé. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient de colère.

Derek grogna devant l'insoumission de son Bêta mais ce dernier tint bon.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Scott en grondant.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Scott.

Il se remit debout, toutes griffes ouvertes. Il toisa l'autre de ses yeux rouges, attendant le prochain geste du Bêta pour le lui faire regretter. Il restait l'Alpha. Le plus puissant, le plus fort. Celui à qui on devait soumission. Toute trace de rébellion devait être punie.

\- Stiles est mon meilleur ami, t'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

\- J'en ai le droit ! J'ai tous les droits ! Je ne l'aime pas !

\- C'est faux ! hurla Scott. Tu mens !

Le loup se jeta sur lui. La vitesse aidant, Derek repoussa de toutes ses forces le Bêta qui vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur. La bâtisse trembla sous la puissance de l'impact mais Derek ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il marcha rapidement vers le brun et hurla. Sous le cri de son Alpha, Scott se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Je dois le protéger, il ne le serait pas en sécurité avec moi, dit-il simplement avant de se détourner.

Sans faire attention au lycéen, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qui gémit sous son poids. Stiles était parti. Il était parti et il ne reviendrait certainement pas. Son monde s'écroulait. Chaque particule partait en fumé et il ne pouvait pas les rattraper. Peine perdue. Son monde était perdu. Sa vie éclatait en morceau. Son cœur explosait.

Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Comme jamais il n'avait aimé. Il avait laissé passer sa seule chance. Sa seule et unique chance.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait rejeté, Stiles ne voudrait pu le voir. Il ne viendrait plus le saouler avec ses théories abracadabrantes, il ne pourrait plus le presser contre son cœur ou respirer son odeur. Son soleil allait lui tourner le dos et il ne vivrait plus que dans une vie en noir et blanc. Sans lumière. Sans couleur. Sans amour. Sans Stiles.

Seigneur qu'avait-il fait ?

Les coudes sur ses genoux, il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Un poids près de lui, lui apprit que Scott venait de s'asseoir. Il n'eut pas la force de se montrer fort et sans cœur. Tant pis pour son image. Il venait de perdre son cœur, il avait de droit d'être faible.

\- Toi aussi tu l'aimes, chuchota Scott.

\- Peu importe. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je devais l'éloigner de moi. Il aurait été plus en danger s'il avait été en couple avec moi qu'en simple membre de la meute.

\- Que tu dis…

\- Je le sais. Je brise tout ce que je touche. Et Stiles ne dois pas être détruit.

\- En le rejetant tu lui fais mal, et tu le brises.

\- Il guérira, il passera à autre chose.

Enfin, il l'espérait. Même si ça lui faisait encore plus mal, il espérait que Stiles finirait avec une gentille fille qui lui prouverait qu'aimer c'était beau, ou un jeune homme qui l'aimerait passionnément. Lui, resterait pour le protéger. Dans l'ombre. Il deviendrait de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus renfermé, à regarder son amour aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il serait toujours là. Pas en tant que petit ami, mais en protecteur. Et il tuerait ceux qui lui feraient du mal. Purement et simplement.

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il y arri…

La porte d'entrée qui frappa le mur coupa Scott dans sa phrase. Derek se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds et sortit ses griffes, près à passer à l'attaque à n'importe quel moment. Cependant, ce n'était pas un ennemi qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

C'était Isaac.

Du sang coulait sur sa tempe et il paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient encore jaunes et de l'hémoglobine maculaient ses griffes. Un mauvais pressentiment plombant son estomac, Derek regarda sans vraiment le voir Scott se précipiter sur son compagnon.

\- Stiles… souffla le jeune Lahey.

Derek retint son souffle et attendit la suite avec inquiétude. Quoi Stiles ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi tout ce sang ? Par toutes les divinités, ce n'était pas… _ça_ , n'est-ce pas ? Stiles n'avait pas été…

\- Il a été enlevé. Stiles a été enlevé par le Nécromancien.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de le poignarder en plein cœur. Les débris de sa vie se faisaient piétiner par ce sale Nécromancien de ses deux. La colère influa dans ses veines. Son sang devint de la lave. Son loup demandait vengeance et vengeance il aurait.

Il tuerait ce Nécromancien. Parce qu'il avait osé toucher Stiles. Et toucher Stiles équivalait le toucher lui. Il allait tout casser.

.

* * *

.

CLIFFHANGER! On ne tue pas l'auteur ! Je sais que vous me détestez certainement mais on ne me fait pas de mal sinon, vous n'aurez jamais la suite, ce serait dommage n'est-ce pas ? Je tiens à vous prévenir, ce n'est pas la pire fin que vous lirez dans cette histoire – il y en a une bien, bien, bien pire ! Là, j'aurais vraiment peur pour ma vie – mais on en est pas encore là. De plus, premier POV Derek, il n'est pas le salaud qu'on avait d'avoir imaginé, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. **Attention** , samedi prochain je dois assister à des conférences dans mon université de 9h à 17h, je n'aurais donc pas le temps de poster. Pour ne pas vous faire attendre un jour de plus, je posterais le vendredi soir (je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure mais sans doute assez tard le soir – comptez plutôt 21h/22h). Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc le **vendredi 18 novembre** !

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne semaine les gens et à vendredi :)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juju : Hey ! Déjà, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, surtout la relation Scott/Isaac et Scott/Isaac/Stiles, et j'avoue que Stiles est un peu… pas dépressif mais il a tendance à se mettre en arrière plan et à se dévaloriser. Eeeeh oui, on a envie de frapper Derek, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira :) Et merci pour tes compliments qui me font super plaisir, merci pour ta review aussi et bonne lecture :)_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

.

La pièce dans laquelle Stiles était devait être une cave. Froide, humide, elle était assez grande. D'où il se trouvait, il voyait une sorte d'autel en pierre qui devait servir comme support pour les meurtres. Une tache d'hémoglobine sur le sol le fit frissonner de dégoût.

Un bâillon l'empêchait de crier à l'aide et ses poignets entravés derrière un poteau le bloquaient complètement. Il aurait voulu savoir hurler comme Lydia le faisait pour indiquer aux loups – qui devaient le chercher – où il se trouvait.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait un siècle. Un long et pénible siècle. Son kidnappeur n'avait pas daigné lui rendre visite mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien au contraire, plus il restait loin de lui, mieux il se sentait. Par contre, il aurait aimé connaître l'identité du Nécromancien.

Le jour de son enlèvement ce dernier avait profité de son inconscience pour lui passer un pantalon et un tee-shirt en lin blanc. La matière était tellement légère qu'elle semblait glisser sur sa peau comme de l'eau. Ses pieds nus reposaient sur du béton froid et, paradoxalement, il eut peur de tâcher ses vêtements blancs immaculés.

Il se tortilla pour essayer de se détacher mais les cordes lui mangeaient la chair à chaque mouvement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il prit conscience qu'il allait sûrement mourir ici et maintenant. Seul. Encore et toujours.

Pourquoi avait-il été pris ? Personne ne savait qu'il était bi, alors comment avait-il pu le deviner ? Rien ne laissait penser sa préférence pour les garçons. Normalement. Mais où allait le monde s'il devait cacher qui il était réellement ? Il allait mourir pour aimer aussi les hommes, pour ne pas être dans la « norme ». Ça craignait. Réellement.

Et puis, merde, il ne voulait pas mourir. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Même si Derek l'avait rejeté. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Même s'il était détruit de son rejet. Il se relèverait. Comme il le faisait toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, baignant la cave entière d'une faible lueur. Il cligna rapidement des paupières pour soulager ses pupilles qui le brulaient. Eva, Rebecca, Angel, Riley, Gordon, Annabelle, Aaron, Terry et Emily, avaient-ils tous ressenti ce qui lui vrillait le ventre à cet instant ? La peur de savoir que tout était perdu ? L'anxiété de savoir que bientôt tout serait terminé ? Le désespoir de savoir que la mort à se tenait si près d'eux ?

Les pas du Nécromancien résonnèrent dans la cave, donnant la nausée au jeune homme attaché. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait vu les photos des corps des hommes. Contrairement aux femmes, ils étaient recouverts de bleus et de blessures et leurs cheveux avaient été rasés. Après des recherches plus poussées, Stiles avait découvert que couper les cheveux des hommes faisaient partie de plusieurs rituels pour aider l'âme à accéder au paradis.

Devant ses yeux fatigués, une silhouette recouverte d'une cape noire s'accroupit juste devant son corps. De ce qu'il avait pu remarquer, son ravisseur n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui et ses épaules étaient assez développées. Seuls indices qu'il pouvait discerner. D'un geste gracieux, il dénoua son bâillon.

\- Bonjour Stiles.

Le susnommé sursauta à la voix claire et cristalline. Il la connaissait cette voix. Comment était-il passé à côté de ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour se cacher ? Personne n'avait su voir clair dans son jeu.

\- Salut, Noah.

Le Nécromancien repoussa sa capuche pour laisser la place au visage si parfait du nouveau. Un sourire tendre prit place sur ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent alors qu'il balayait tout son visage.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tu as l'habitude de faire la causette avec les gens que tu enlèves ? demanda Stiles en levant un sourcil.

L'autre secoua légèrement la tête, l'air désolé pour lui. Devant son regard, l'hyperactif se sentit comme un petit garçon qui venait de dire une énorme bêtise face à son père. Comme s'il l'avait déçu.

\- Je vous enlève pour la bonne cause, Stiles, je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre.

\- Non. Non, bien sûr que je ne peux pas te comprendre. Tu enlèves des gens et tu les tues. Tu comprends ça ? Tu tues des gens, Noah. C'est pas sain de faire ça. Tu serais même classer dans la catégorie des « psychopathes ». Et quelle bonne cause excuse une telle tuerie, tu peux me le dire ?

A l'instar d'un serpent vicieux, la main de Noah jaillit rapidement – trop rapidement pour que Stiles ne pense même qu'à l'esquiver. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge et serrèrent jusqu'à lui couper toute arrivée d'air. Stiles ouvrit et ferma la bouche dans un geste illusoire. Un geste qu'il aurait fait s'il se noyait. Réflexe de survie. Et alors que ses poumons essayaient désespérément de retrouver un peu d'air, il se mit à penser à sa conversation avec Morell. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Ils avaient parlé de la souffrance et elle lui avait rétorqué une citation de Winston Chruchill. _Si vous traversez l'enfer, continuez d'avancer_.

\- Fais attention, Stiles. D'habitude je ne fais pas de mal à mes pécheurs mais si tu continues de tester ma patience, je pourrais bien commencer.

Puis il le lâcha simplement. L'hyperactif toussa plusieurs fois quand l'air entra violemment dans ses poumons. La corde autour de ses poignets grignota sa peau. Il lui fallut deux longues minutes pour retrouver un souffle normal et lorsque ce fut le cas, il rétorqua avec toute la colère qu'il ressentait :

\- Tu ne leur fais pas de mal ? Mais tu les tues, mon pauvre ! Bien sûr que tu leur fais mal !

\- Tut, tut, tut… Je les libère, Stiles. Je purifie leur âme pour qu'ils puissent accéder au paradis. La mort sera un renouveau pour eux, pour toi. Ils seront aux côtés de notre Seigneur malgré tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis. Dieu les aura dans sa main et ils l'auront dans leur cœur. _Tu_ l'auras dans ton cœur.

\- C'est vachement poétique ce que tu dis… quand on ne fait pas attention à ton discours extrémiste.

La gifle partit sans qu'il ne la voie. Sa joue commença à chauffer et si ses mains avaient été libres, il en aurait porté une à son visage – comme si ça pourrait empêcher la douleur de brûler sa peau. Réflexe à la con.

\- Arrête ça, Stiles.

La voix menaçante fit doucement frissonner l'humain qui se força à fermer sa bouche. Ne pas parler. Ne pas provoquer. Gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac, Scott et Derek le retrouvent. _Si vous traversez l'enfer, continuez d'avancer_. La voix douce de la psychologue de l'école résonna dans son crâne, comme une litanie, un leitmotiv pour lui faire garder espoir. « _Mais si tu retiens ta respiration un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que ce réflexe se déclenche ça peut te faire gagner du temps, ça peut être suffisant pour te permettre de remonter à la surface ou pour qu'on puisse te porter secours._ »

\- Comment tu as su ? chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Que tu étais sorti du droit chemin ? Je t'ai vu avec cet homme un matin. Tu étais dans sa voiture…

\- Ça aurait pu être mon frère.

\- Il t'a tenu par le poignet et tu aurais dû remarquer comment il te regardait. C'était tellement… anormal. Et vous le faisiez devant moi comme si vous aviez le droit de… flirter ensemble.

\- Tu as tort, il ne m'aime pas !

Il fut heureux de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

\- Il n'empêche que tu dois être purifié, c'est-à-dire, tué.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne faisais pas mal aux pécheurs…

Sa gorge sèche, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Crise de panique. Oh non, non, non, pas maintenant. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Il devait être fort, tenir. Pas paniquer. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, sa vue se troubla.

Il fut soudainement enserrer par des bras forts, son visage fut maintenu contre un torse puissant. Des doigts vinrent caresser ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant – comme un père bercerait son enfant après un cauchemar.

\- Chuuuut… Calme-toi, Stiles… Tout va bien se passer…

\- Je vais mourir, craqua enfin l'hyperactif. Rien ne va pas bien se passer. Noah ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! S'il te plaît…

Noah tapota gentiment l'arrière de sa tête pour le calmer. Mais ce geste l'énerva un peu plus. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors qu'il allait le tuer de sang froid ? C'était révoltant. On parlait de sa vie. _Sa vie_. Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. C'était important. C'était sa vie, merde !

\- Si… je t'assure que tout ira bien, Stiles. Et tu seras avec la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde. Tu verras, ça sera bien.

La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Parlait-il de sa… ? Non ! Il n'avait pas osé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Qui était aussi taré pour avoir une telle idée ? Pitié, pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. Stiles n'était pas prêt à _lui_ faire face. Il ne le serait sans doute jamais, mais surtout pas maintenant.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Noah, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…

Pour toutes réponses, le Nécromancien se détourna de lui, se leva, lissa sa cape et frappa deux fois dans ses mains. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Stiles ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la nouvelle personne. Seigneur, il savait. Il savait qui il verrait s'il ouvrait les yeux – _quand_ il ouvrirait les yeux.

Le parfum – _Miss Dior_ – titilla ses narines et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se rappellerait toujours de cette odeur. C'était il y avait si longtemps et pourtant c'était comme si c'était hier qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Il se souvenait combien cet odeur pouvait le calmer lors de ses nuits agitées, comment elle le rassurait quand il avait peur.

\- Non. Non, non, non, non, supplia-t-il en fermant un peu plus fort les yeux.

Il y eu un mouvement d'air près de lui, avant qu'une main douce ne se pose sur son genou pour le presser doucement. Il n'eut pas le courage de bouger alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux et débordaient sur ses joues.

\- Mon petit chat ? appela une voix féminine qui venait hanter ses meilleurs souvenirs. Tu ne veux pas me voir ?

\- Maman… sanglota-t-il en baissant la tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis là, mon petit chat. Tout va bien.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba à pieds joints dans les yeux verts et doux qui le regardaient tendrement. Et il pleura encore plus en la voyant en vrai. Sa mère restait comme dans son souvenir. Belle, douce, gentille. Elle était belle, sa mère. Belle et mort. Et pourtant, elle était bel et bien devant lui. Lui caressant la joue.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Ta mère et moi allons extérioriser le démon de ton corps. Je dois t'avouer que c'est une partie peu réjouissante. Messieurs Boon, Miller, Baker et Garcia, ont peu apprécié ce moment et ont accueilli la mort avec joie. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras cette partie du rituel.

Ce devait être ça, les bleus et autres blessures sur le corps des hommes. Noah « extériorisait le démon ». Les femmes ne devaient pas en avoir besoin, ou alors Noah ne souhaitait pas profaner leurs corps aux courbes sacrées.

\- Claudia, si vous voulez bien amener votre fils sur l'autel, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Sa mère passa derrière lui et défit ses cordes. D'une main ferme, elle le maintint contre elle et le força à s'allonger sur la table en pierre. Même si la panique se faisait sentir, il devait savoir une dernière chose :

\- Noah ? Pourquoi utiliser tes pouvoirs pour faire ça ?

\- Je devais faire ce que Dieu attend de nous : « tu aideras ton prochain » a-t-il dit. Je ne fais que suivre ses ordres.

\- Mais comment as-tu commencé ?

Un muscle de la mâchoire du Nécromancien tressaillit. Ses dents se mirent à grincer.

\- Mon père avait une liaison avec la sœur de ma mère. Bien sûr cette dernière s'en est rendue compte. Elle s'est suicidée. J'ai décidé de venger sa mort prématurée en même temps que de juger le crime commis par mon cher paternel.

\- Tu as donc réveillé ta mère et lui a demandé de tuer ton père.

\- Exactement, puis nous avons déménagé ici, elle et moi.

Stiles cligna rapidement des yeux pour bien comprendre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa mère continuait de l'attacher – les bras en croix – à la table.

\- Ta mère, morte, se trouve avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas la tuer de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Bien ! Commençons. Claudia, prenez le marteau derrière vous, nous allons en avoir besoin. Je vais chercher le couteau de rituel, je reviens.

Allongé sur la table, Stiles ferma les yeux et déglutit alors que sa mère attrapait d'une main ferme le marteau demandé. Sortir le démon allait être douloureux. Très douloureux. Surtout quand on savait qu'il n'y avait aucun démon à faire sortir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

L'imagination de Derek tournait à plein régime. Il ne pouvait plus dormir sans cauchemarder sur un Stiles égorgé qui l'accusait de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger. Il avait cessé d'essayer de se reposer et la fatigue commençait sérieusement à peser sur lui.

Après avoir averti Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd et Peter, ils avaient commencé à chercher où Stiles pouvait être retenu prisonnier. Ils savaient tous que le temps était compté et que s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas très bientôt, l'hyperactif irait rejoindre la – trop – longue liste des victimes.

La ville étant petite, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué de le retrouver. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient même pas un indice qui les aurait aidé dans leur quête. Pas une odeur, pas un faux pas de la part du Nécromancien. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Comme si Stiles s'était envolé.

Derek grogna à cette pensée, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Stiles n'avait pas intérêt de s'être envolé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne devait pas mourir.

\- Derek ?

Il releva les yeux vers Scott qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Toute la meute était là et avait répondu présente dès qu'ils avaient avertis les différents membres du groupe. Tous attendaient ses instructions. Parce qu'il était l'Alpha – parce qu'il était censé savoir quoi faire.

\- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Erica.

\- Boyd et toi allez tourner en ville. Cherchez l'odeur de Stiles ou l'odeur de mort. N'importe quoi mais cherchez.

La blonde et son petit-copain hochèrent la tête et partirent immédiatement, loin de l'ambiance pesante de la maison. Derek les regarda sortir en silence puis se tourna vers Lydia.

\- J'aimerais que tu utilises tes pouvoirs de Banshee pour le retrouver…

\- Ça ne marche qu'avec les corps sans vie…

Derek serra les dents, détourna les yeux. Il remarqua Scott faire pression sur la main d'Isaac qu'il tenait entre les siennes. Pour une fois, Peter ne faisait aucune remarque, signe que lui aussi était touché par cette perte – ce qui était plutôt étonnant quand on connaissait l'ex-Alpha. Ce silence pouvait être plus perturbant qu'une de ses remarques sarcastiques.

\- Je sais mais peut-être qu'il est…

\- Ok, coupa Jackson, on va y aller.

Après que le couple soit parti, le silence revint sur le salon. Tous se demandaient s'ils le retrouveraient trop tard. Stiles souffrait-il ? Etait-il déjà mort ? Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'il se trouvait aux mains du Nécromancien. Trois jours qu'il devait se faire torturer. Trois jours que les loups se rongeaient les sangs.

\- Isaac, raconte-moi encore une fois l'enlèvement.

Le susnommé se racla la gorge. Cela devait être la dixième fois qu'il leur racontait mais, pour Derek, ils rataient quelque chose. Obligatoirement. Stiles n'avaient pas pu se faire enlever sans qu'il n'y ait une odeur.

\- Ils nous sont tombés dessus. De ce que je sais, ils étaient trois. Ils sentaient la mort à plein nez, sauf celui qui restait à l'écart. Il y avait une légère odeur que je reconnaissais mais elle était tellement infime que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai déjà sentie. Sinon, ils nous ont sauté dessus et après m'être battu contre mon agresseur j'ai voulu aider Stiles mais c'était trop tard, ils l'avaient déjà enlevé. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Stiles et Isaac faisaient dans les bois, intervint Peter qui n'était pas au courant.

\- C'est ma faute, soupira Derek en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Dire le contraire aurait été mentir. Tout cela était sa faute et il le savait. S'il n'avait pas dit à Stiles de dégager de chez lui parce qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, l'humain serait encore parmi eux, à parler encore et encore. Et pas entre les mains d'un psychopathe extrémiste. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a avoué qu'il m'aimait…

\- Stiles ? T'aimer ? sourit Peter pour la première fois depuis l'enlèvement. Ça tombe bien, vu que tu l'aimes aussi…

Derek releva rapidement la tête et fixa son oncle en fronçant les sourcils. Comment il savait ça, lui ? Il avait pourtant fait attention et personne n'avait découvert son secret. Enfin, il le pensait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Enfin, mon cher neveu, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait.

\- Tais-toi, c'est dérangeant, grimaça Derek.

Peter rigola un peu avant de revenir sur le sujet principal. Stiles. Son amour réciproque. Son enlèvement. Sa faute.

\- Alors ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi il était seul avec Isaac dans la forêt alors que vous auriez dû copuler comme des bêtes pour fêter vos sentiments mutuels.

\- Je… commença Derek avant de se taire quand sa gorge se serra violement.

\- Cet idiot l'a rejeté ! s'insurgea Scott qui n'avait pas pu se retenir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Peter qui semblait perdu. Si tu l'aimes pourquoi l'avoir rejeté ?

\- Il n'était pas en sécurité avec moi. Si d'autres Alphas arrivaient en ville, ils s'en prendraient directement à lui parce qu'il serait mon compagnon.

\- Vois où ça l'a mené, ta soi-disant sécurité.

\- Je sais, gémit l'Alpha en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda Scott.

Oui. Oui, il regrettait. Et si Stiles mourait sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Vraiment. Ça serait sa plus grande déception. Il serait hanté le reste de ses jours par le regard trahi que lui avait lancé Stiles avant de partir – avant de se faire enlever.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre au Bêta, un bruit de moteur les fit tendre l'oreille. Sur les nerfs, ils sortirent tous les griffes. Juste, au cas où. Qui viendrait les déranger ici ? Personne n'était censé savoir que la maison des Hale était habitée.

On frappa à la porte et Derek se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Allison. Elle peinait à respirer, tenait à la main son arc. Un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer précipitamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allison ?

\- Mon père sait comment tuer le Nécromancien…

Derek l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira jusqu'au salon. Dès qu'ils posèrent le pied dans la pièce, Isaac se leva doucement, les sourcils froncés. Le nez légèrement levé, il paraissait renifler l'air comme un chien de chasse à l'affût.

\- Isaac ? demanda Scott en posant son bras sur l'avant-bras de son petit ami.

\- L'odeur… Tu sens la même odeur que le Nécromancien.

L'Alpha attrapa les épaules de la chasseresse et la fixa intensément. Il devait savoir. Il devait absolument savoir où elle était avant de venir ici et avec qui elle était. La vie de Stiles était en jeu.

\- Où étais-tu avant de venir ici ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme restaient en continuel mouvement. Elle paraissait perdue et vulnérable. Une enfant. Cela serra le cœur de Derek mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, il n'y avait que Stiles, qu'ils allaient pouvoir sauver.

\- J'étais chez… j'étais chez mon petit ami…

\- Chez Noah ? demanda Scott.

\- Oui, bien sûr, vu que c'est mon petit ami. Pourquoi ?

\- Stiles doit être là-bas, intervint Peter.

Derek hocha la tête sans lâcher la jeune chasseresse. Il n'avait pas le temps de la rassurer ou de la réconforter. Pourtant, il voyait parfaitement qu'elle se brisait dans ses bras. Il pouvait comprendre. Elle venait d'apprendre que son petit ami était un Nécromancien, qu'il tuait et ramenait des gens et que finalement, il avait enlevé un de ses amis. Ce devait être un choc. Et son rôle d'Alpha l'obligeait normalement à aider toutes personnes de sa meute à se relever. Même si Allison était une chasseuse, elle faisait quand même un peu partie de sa meute.

\- Comment le tue-t-on Allison ?

Les yeux marron se remplirent de larmes, mais une détermination sans borne se lisait dans ses prunelles troublées. Alors que les petites perles d'eaux salées se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, elle secoua un peu la tête et le regarda bien dans les yeux.

\- Il faut… le décapiter et mettre le feu à son cadavre.

Derek hocha brusquement la tête, pressa les épaules de la jeune Argent et la lâcha. Il partit rapidement vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis se tourna vers elle au dernier moment.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir. Je comprendrais si tu préfères rejoindre ton père. On te tiendra au courant.

\- Non. Non, je viens avec vous, assura-t-elle en venant vers lui.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il en retour.

Puis il se mit à courir vers sa voiture, prenant Allison en plus de Peter alors qu'Isaac et Scott montaient sur la moto de ce dernier. Les moteurs rugirent tels des lions enragés à l'image de la rage qui vrillait le cœur des loups-garous.

\- J'aurais dû le voir, se lamenta la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Derek ne répondit pas, tapotant de son pouce le volant. Il stressait et ne préférait pas ouvrir la bouche au risque de regretter les paroles qui pourraient sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres, assura Peter sur la banquette arrière. On va le retrouver.

Oui, ils allaient le retrouver. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient le retrouver. Mais serait-ce mort ou vif ? Peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard. Peut-être que Stiles était déjà mort et qu'ils ne retrouveraient que son cadavre. Son corps sans vie. Sans vie et sans sentiments. Sans conscience. Et jamais il ne pourrait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Et Stiles serait mort, sans savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Stiles serait mort en pensant qu'il le détestait.

.

* * *

.

Alors, alors ! Qui avait deviné ? Qui savait qui était le Nécromancien ? Bon, j'avoue que c'était pas bien compliqué de comprendre qui s'était – pas très recherché, le petit nouveau qui arrive presque au même moment où les meurtres ont commencé. Ah lala, vive la finesse que j'avais il y a quatre ans ! xD

Donc, voilà le chapitre 7. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout :) Le chapitre 8 arrivera samedi prochain, soit le **26/11** ! Bonne soirée les gens :)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juju : Félicitations tu avais trouvé l'identité du Nécromancien ! \ o / Je suis ravie que cela te plaise autant. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant :) Tu as raison d'avoir peur pour Stiles parce que Noah est vraiment un psychopathe, comme tu le dis. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8**

.

Stiles peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il était à la limite de l'inconscience à chaque respiration. Il avait l'impression qu'il était allongé sur cette table depuis des lustres. Et que les tortures duraient depuis des années.

Depuis longtemps déjà, il ne sentait plus ses doigts que sa mère avait détruits à l'aide du marteau. Chaque phalange avait été réduite en bouillie et il ne voulait pas tenter de les bouger. Il n'en avait de toute façon plus la force.

Plus un millimètre de peau n'était indemne. Bleus, contusions, hématomes, brûlures maculaient tout son corps. Ça le confortait dans son idée que Noah était complètement fou. Il avait posé son front contre le sien, tenant son visage entre ses mains puis avait psalmodié la bible à voix basse, les yeux fermés pendant que sa mère – sa mère morte – lui brisait les doigts, lui brûlait des croix sur son torse ou le frappait, simplement.

Les cris – qu'il poussait – extériorisaient le démon qui avait pris possession de son être, d'après Noah. Stiles n'avait pas cherché à parlementer, trop concentrer à essayer de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience bienveillante qui lui tendait les bras. Et pourtant Dieu qu'il avait envie de sombrer, mais s'il le faisait, il n'était pas sûr de se réveiller un jour.

En fermant les yeux, il se retint de pleurer quand un linge blanc et humide vint nettoyer son torse. Délicatement. Doucement. Sensiblement. Il avait presque l'impression que Noah regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, face à ses gestes gentils.

\- S'il te plaît… gémit-il difficilement, la voix cassée par les nombreux cris qu'il avait poussés.

On pressa son avant bras, à l'endroit même où une croix en chair brulée trônait. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur en fermant très, très fort les yeux.

\- Tout sera bientôt fini, Stiles, assura Noah. Je te promets que tu as fait le plus dur, bientôt tout sera terminé et tu rejoindras notre Créateur. Tu deviendras un ange, beau et pur. Innocent.

Les mouvements reprirent sur son ventre. Il devait avoir des côtes cassées en plus de ses phalanges brisées. De multiples plaies superficielles se dessinaient sur son corps et le sang teinta rapidement le chiffon.

\- Le démon en toi a été particulièrement persévérant, chuchota le Nécromancien. Je ne peux m'excuser pour le mal que tu as ressenti, c'était nécessaire. Mais sache qu'intérieurement, j'ai eu mal avec toi. Chaque cri me brisait le cœur, enfant de Dieu.

Mais Stiles n'en avait rien à foutre qu'il souffre en même temps que lui. Et s'il ne voulait pas souffrir par procuration, il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire ça. Connard. Personne ne l'obligeait. Personne ne lui avait dit : « Hey ! Toi ! Tu tueras toutes les personnes qui n'auront pas la même opinion que toi ! ».

\- Tu ne commettras pas de meurtre, souffla Stiles en laissant sa tête se tourner sur le côté.

Les mouvements se stoppèrent net.

\- Quoi ? demanda Noah, de la surprise dans la voix.

\- « Tu ne commettras pas de meurtre », n'est-ce pas un des commandements de Dieu ?

Il peinait à dire chaque mot. Chaque syllabe était une torture supplémentaire. Ses poumons brûlaient, son corps entier se consumait, son sang ressemblait à de l'acide le désintégrant de l'intérieur.

\- Si, c'est le cinquième.

\- Alors n'es-tu pas contre l'Eternel ? Et ne finiras-tu pas par brûler en enfer ? souffla-t-il, horriblement fatigué.

Un sourire exténué vint chatouiller ses lèvres rouges d'hémoglobine. Il n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais il imaginait très bien le visage de Noah devenir aussi pâle qu'un mort et son regard s'embraser de colère.

Avec sadisme, le blond appuya sur son index cassé lui tirant un cri à glacer les sangs. Les sanglots le prirent sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. Il était trop fatigué. Toute la pression accumulée ses jours de captivité lâchait d'un seul coup. Il en avait marre et il avait mal. Très mal. Trop mal sûrement pour un être humain. Et pourtant, il tenait. Il tenait depuis de longs jours. Et il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Désolé, Stiles, chuchota Noah en reprenant son nettoyage. Mais je n'irai pas brûler en enfer. Je ne fais que ce que Dieu attend de moi. Je nettoie Sa création pour que tout soit à Son image.

\- Tu tues des gens, pleura Stiles.

Une main se glissa sur son crâne rasé. Noah avait coupé ses cheveux quelques heures auparavant, avant de chercher à le nettoyer. Ça sonnait la dernière étape. Bientôt, il attraperait le couteau et mettrait fin à sa vie. Et Stiles serait content à ce moment là. Parce que tout ce qu'il endurait depuis le début était juste… Trop. Beaucoup trop pour lui.

\- Non. Non, je ne tue pas les gens. Je les purifie et je ne suis pas celui qui porte le coup fatal. Ce sont les morts partis trop tôt qui vous libèrent.

\- Noah…

 _Que cela cesse, je vous en supplie_ , pria mentalement Stiles.

De gros coups résonnèrent dans la cave et – sans le voir – l'hyperactif sentit son ravisseur se lever lentement de son siège. Les coups venaient de la porte, réalisa Stiles alors que ça lui vrillait le crâne.

\- Stiles ! cria une voix très, très loin de lui.

Mais qui était-ce ? Il la connaissait, cette voix. Derek ? Peut-être. Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais de toute façon que ferait-il ici ? Comment l'aurait-il retrouvé ?

\- Claudia ? demanda calmement Noah. Voulez vous finir le rituel ?

\- Oui, monsieur Lewis.

\- Stiles ! hurla de nouveau la voix.

Qu'elle se taise cette putain de voix. Tout était fini, Noah le lui avait dit. Alors pourquoi continuait-on à vouloir le maintenir dans ce monde ? Parce que cette voix qui continuait de hurler son nom le maintenait belle et bien ici. Dans ce monde de brut, de sang et de douleur.

Une porte sembla voler en éclats et Stiles se força à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière vive de l'étage baignait d'une étrange clarté la cave entière. A sa gauche, il vit Noah dos à lui et, de l'autre côté, sa mère se rapprochait avec un couteau. Le couteau de rituel.

Elle se plaça au niveau de sa tête. Un cri de bête résonna contre les murs froids. Un cri qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

\- Derek, chuchota-t-il avec peu de force. Derek… Je… t'aime…

Il sentait que son heure était venue alors il devait le dire. Encore une fois. Une dernière fois. _Je t'aime_. Son souffle erratique le paniquait parce qu'une côte devait avoir perforé son poumon et – Seigneur – que ça faisait mal. Et plus il avait mal, moins il pouvait respirer calmement.

Une lame froide se posa sur sa gorge pendant qu'une main douce venait caresser sa joue. Sa mère allait l'égorger. Ici et maintenant. Sauf… sauf que ce n'était pas réellement sa mère. Il ne cessait de se le répéter au fur et à mesure des coups et des tortures. Ce n'était qu'une pâle copie. Jamais sa mère ne lui aurait fait tant de mal.

\- Maman, gémit-il quand même parce que devant ses yeux – à l'envers – c'était quand même la femme qui l'avait élevé.

\- Chuuut, mon petit chat. Tout sera bientôt terminé.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça, Madame Stilinski ! ordonna la voix de son meilleur ami.

\- Scott, appela Stiles avec difficulté.

\- Au revoir, petit chat.

Presque au ralentit, sa mère tira sur le couteau et il sentit sa peau se déchirer. Le sang gicla alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Voilà, tout était fini. Tout était réellement fini avant d'avoir réellement commencé.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Scott regardait impuissant Derek se démener avec la porte qui menait à la cave. Derrière eux, Peter, Erica et Boyd se battait avec la mère – décédée mais bien vivante – de Noah. Lydia, Jackson et Allison trépignaient sur place, attendant avec eux que cette putain de porte cède sous les coups de leur Alpha.

\- Dépêche-toi, râla-t-il en voyant Derek donner un énième coup sur le battant.

Un cri horrible les figea complètement. Stiles. Les cheveux sur la nuque de Scott se dressèrent face à la douleur de son meilleur ami. Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Il avait vu les photos des autres victimes et Stiles… Stiles ne pouvait pas ressembler à ça. Tout mais pas ça.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et pressa ses doigts. Isaac. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Quand Stiles s'était fait enlevé il avait cru que son monde s'écroulait. Son meilleur ami – _son frère_ – aux mains d'un taré aux idées extrémistes. Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir indemne ? Scott avait vraiment cru que sa vie se brisait. Mais Isaac était là. Il était là, il l'aimait et il le soutenait. Sans lui, il se serait laissé aller au désespoir.

\- Ça va aller, assura justement l'objet de ses pensées.

\- C'est faux, il souffre et Derek n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette putain de porte ! cria-t-il.

Ils entendirent des sanglots de l'autre côté du battant. Derek se figea complètement, ses yeux devinrent rouges sangs et ses griffes sortirent un seul coup.

\- Stiles ! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans la porte qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Scott fronça les sourcils. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas se briser ? Comment une simple porte de cave pouvait-elle résister à la force d'un Alpha ? C'était impossible. Et pourtant, elle tenait belle et bien.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas, grogna Jackson.

\- Magie, souffla Lydia. Les Nécromanciens sont des sorciers qui puisent leur force magique dans les pouvoirs sombres. Noah ne doit pas vouloir être dérangé.

\- Pousses-toi, Derek ! ordonna Allison en tirant une flèche de son carquois et en la plaçant dans son arc.

Elle banda son arc, respira un bon coup, avant de lâcher la corde. La flèche partit à la vitesse de l'éclair et se planta dans le battant dans un bruit sourd. Une onde de choc se propagea rapidement, faisant voler les cheveux des personnes présentes.

Dès qu'il le put, Derek donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte qui vola – enfin – en éclat. Scott se retint de pousser l'Alpha pour rentrer dans la cave. Il pressa une dernière fois la main d'Isaac avant de suivre Derek qui descendait déjà les marches.

\- Stiles ! cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Derek, chuchota la voix brisé de son meilleur ami. Derek… Je… t'aime…

Scott sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Stiles était à l'article de la mort et il pensait encore à Derek. Et ce dernier n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de lui répondre. C'était injuste. Tellement, tellement injuste.

En descendant les escaliers, il vit Derek se jeter sur Noah pour le déchiqueter complètement mais, la magie aidant, le Nécromancien réussi à repousser ses attaques. Et si ça continuait comme ça, le combat se finirait par un échec de la part du loup.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une femme brune près d'une table en pierre. Claudia Stilinski. Dans ses mains, un couteau brillait sous la lumière qui baignait dans pièce entière. Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas tuer Stiles. Pas maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Pas alors qu'ils étaient si prêt du but.

\- Lydia appelle les secours ! Jackson, Allison, aidez Derek ! Isaac, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour mettre hors circuit Claudia ! ordonna Scott avant de sauter en bas des marches et de courir vers la table en pierre.

La lame se posa sur la gorge tendue de son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha à petit pas, de peur qu'un geste brusque ne précipite le geste de la mère décédée de son ami.

\- Maman, gémit ce dernier.

\- Chuuut, mon petit chat. Tout sera bientôt terminé.

Et c'était la même voix que dans son enfance. Celle qui les appelait pour prendre le goûter. Celle qui les rassurait quand ils venaient de se blesser au genou.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça, Madame Stilinski ! ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Comme si cela allait l'empêcher de tirer sur le couteau. Illusoire.

\- Scott, appela Stiles avec difficulté.

Son cœur se serra et il eut envie de le rassurer en lui assurant qu'il était là, près de lui. Et que plus jamais il ne connaitrait ça. Qu'il veillerait sur lui comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux et qu'il le protègerait toujours. Il voulait aussi s'excuser. S'excuser de ne pas avoir été plus présent quand il en avait besoin. De ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Pour l'aider. Alors que Stiles avait toujours été présent, il avait toujours là à ses côtés.

\- Au revoir, petit chat.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés, Scott vit la mère défunte de son meilleur ami tirer sur le couteau. Le sang gicla et une sorte de gargouillis sortit de la gorge ouverte de son frère.

Autour de lui, c'était l'apocalypse. Isaac se battait avec Claudia. Jackson, Allison et Derek combattaient Noah qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour les contrer. En arrière plan, il entendait le combat que menaient Peter, Erica et Boyd à l'étage avec la mère du Nécromancien. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Parce que devant lui, Stiles se vidait de son sang. Il allait le perdre. A jamais.

Ne suivant que son instinct, Scott se précipita vers son ami mourant, se jeta sur la table. Il s'installa à califourchon sur le corps prit de convulsion puis fit pression sur la plaie avec ses mains. Le sang poissa rapidement ses doigts et il appuya un peu plus fortement sur la gorge ouverte.

\- Ça va aller… Ça va aller Stiles… Je suis là…

Ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres. Tous ses membres tremblaient. Il ne savait pas si c'était efficace mais il ne pouvait faire que ça. Retenir le sang pour éviter qu'il n'en perde trop.

Les yeux troublés de son meilleur ami le fixèrent. Comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait même pas chercher à savoir ce que c'était. Il se concentrait exclusivement sur les mains qui pressaient la peau ouverte de sa gorge.

\- Ça va aller, gémit-il en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. S'il te plaît, Stiles, ne meurt pas… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi… S'il te plaît…

Il ferma les yeux, la tête basse. Il ne bougea pas ses mains qui maintenaient son meilleur ami en vie mais il ne pouvait supporter autant de pression. C'était trop pour lui. Il avait littéralement la vie de son frère entre les mains. Et c'était horrible. Parce que s'il mourait, tout serait de sa faute. Et uniquement de sa faute.

\- S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas…

Ses mains se resserrèrent et il pleura un peu plus fortement. Non, Stiles ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Vraiment pas. Jamais il n'avait imaginé sa vie sans Stiles. L'hyperactif était toujours là dans ses projets d'avenir. Toujours à ses côtés. Toujours avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Les secours arrivent.

La voix de Lydia à ses côtés le fit sursauter. En relevant la tête, il vit la jeune Banshee pleurer en silence. Ses mains tremblantes caressaient la tête rasée. Pâle comme un mort, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Stiles agonisant.

\- Ils vont arrivés. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Ça va aller, dit-elle la voix pleines de sanglots.

Elle caressait difficilement tout son visage. Comme une mère l'aurait fait face à son enfant malade.

Sous ses doigts, la pression de sang se fit plus forte quand Stiles toussa. Scott appuya plus fortement. A travers ses larmes, il regarda autour de lui. Isaac s'approchait de lui, un boitillant un peu. Jackson et Peter – qui était venu en renfort – tenait Noah par les bras, les genoux au sol. Allison le tenait aussi en respect, son arc bandé. Derek s'était glissé derrière lui pour attraper sa tête entre ses deux grosses mains.

Scott détourna la tête quand un crac sonore se fit entendre. Noah était mort. Claudia et sa mère étaient mortes de nouveau. Et Stiles était en train de mourir. Une tuerie. Un enfer. Un cimetière.

\- Peter et Jackson emmenez son corps loin d'ici et brulez-le dans un endroit éloigné, ordonna Derek d'une voix forte où reflétait un fond de panique. Erica, Boyd et Isaac occupez vous des autres corps.

Scott leva subitement la tête. Les ambulances. Il les entendait se rapprocher et Stiles n'était pas encore mort. Peut-être avait-il une chance de s'en sortir. Il priait Dieu pour ça, il n'était certainement pas prêt pour vivre la perte de son meilleur ami. Personne ne le serait.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Personne ne doit vous voir !

Même s'il ne les voyait pas, Scott savait que les autres hochaient la tête et se mettaient au travail. Mais rien n'avait d'importance. Juste ce corps qui perdait des forces et qui serait bientôt sans vie.

Derek trébucha vers eux et dut se rattraper à l'autel. Lydia s'éloigna quand elle le vit et alla se réfugier dans les bras d'Allison qui se rapprochait d'eux. Les filles pleurèrent en silence, ne quittant jamais Stiles des yeux.

L'Alpha posa une main tremblante sur le front de l'hyperactif et posa le sien contre sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? chuchota-t-il. Seigneur… Stiles…

A la voix de Derek, l'humain papillonna des paupières et chercha à tourner la tête vers le loup. Scott ne laissa pas une seconde son cou sachant parfaitement que c'était lui qui le maintenait encore en vie.

L'humain tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit un peu. Scott gémit en fermant très fort les yeux. Il y avait tellement de fatalisme dans son regard troublé. Il s'était fait une raison. Et il semblait heureux de mourir avec son meilleur ami et son amour près de lui.

\- Je t'aime, Stiles, avoua Derek d'une voix tremblante. Je t'aime vraiment. Tu peux pas me laisser… T'as pas le droit de faire ça… Tu dois te battre… S'il te plaît…

Le sourire écarlate s'agrandit un peu. Il semblait heureux. Scott sentit sa gorge se serrer et il eut envie de vomir. L'air saturé en fer l'empêchait de respirer normalement et le liquide chaud qui poissait ses doigts lui donnait la nausée. Et… et son meilleur pote qui se vidait de son sang, lui donnait envie de mourir.

\- Me laisse pas, supplia Derek en caressant tendrement sa joue. Me laisse pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi. Pitié…

Lydia fut prit d'un sanglot plus fort que les autres avant qu'elle ne se détourne d'eux et passe ses bras autour des épaules d'Allison qui la soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Scott se retenait de toutes ses forces de faire de même. Il voulait se réveiller, ne pas être là. Il voulait recevoir un coup de téléphone de son ami pour lui demander de venir voir un film débile avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles soit ici, sur cette table froide et dure.

\- Les secours sont là, lança Jackson au pas de la porte qui menait à la cave.

Il semblait avoir laissé Peter s'occuper de Noah. Scott ne doutait pas de la capacité de l'ex-alpha même s'il avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Le Bêta entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Sûrement les secours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda une femme en tenue d'ambulance.

\- On l'a égorgé, gémit Scott en regardant la secouriste. Je maintiens la plaie depuis qu'elle a été faite.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Très bien, jeune homme, gardez bien vos mains. On va faire le nécessaire. Les autres éloignez-vous.

Scott vit avec angoisse les autres s'éloigner de lui et il se sentit seul. Horriblement seul. Serait-ce de sa faute si Stiles mourait ? Les autres rejetteraient-ils la faute sur lui ? Il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Bien, quel est ton nom ? demanda la secouriste.

\- Scott.

\- Bien Scott, sourit-elle. Tu as fait du bon travail, je t'assure, tu lui as sauvé la vie. D'ailleurs comment s'appelle ton ami ?

\- Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

\- Ok. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu enlèves tes mains, d'accord Scott ?

Le Bêta hocha faiblement la tête. Il la regarda prendre du bandage de son sac pendant que son collègue sortait une poche de sang et piquait le bras mou de Stiles. Sur un signe de tête de la femme, il enleva ses mains et sauta en bas de la table pour les laisser faire leur travail.

\- Il a été torturé, jeta Derek en faisant un pas vers l'autel.

\- Restez à l'écart, monsieur, nous nous occupons de lui et dès que c'est possible on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Figé sur place, Scott regarda ses mains couvertes de sangs. Du sang de son meilleur ami. Il ne voyait plus que ce liquide rouge qui coulait sur ses doigts. Il y en avait tellement. Des dizaines de gouttelettes s'écoulaient sur le sol en un « ploc » horrible.

Sa respiration se fit sifflante et un poids prit place sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il allait mourir, comme Stiles mourait. C'était une crise d'asthme. Ou une crise de panique.

Ses jambes flageolaient sous son poids mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part le sang qui maculait sa peau. Plus rien n'existait excepté Stiles qu'il sentait encore contre ses mains.

\- Hey ! souffla une voix près de lui en l'attrapant par les avant-bras. Ça va aller, d'accord ? Regarde-moi Scott ! Regarde !

On lui prit le visage en coupe pour relever sa tête. Il tomba à pieds joints dans le regard bleu de son petit ami. En se concentrant sur Isaac, il tenta de calmer sa respiration. Mais c'était difficile, et douloureux. Et il en avait marre.

\- Regarde-moi Scott ! C'est bien, respire calmement…

Un pouce doux vint caresser sa pommette, essuyant en même temps les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il se calma progressivement sous le délicat effleurement.

\- Stiles va mourir, gémit-il en se laissant aller contre le torse d'Isaac.

Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Le corps chaud l'enveloppa confortablement, lui faisant presque oublier qu'il se trouvait en enfer. Presque.

\- Il a perdu connaissance, le pauvre gosse n'a pas un millimètre de peau intact. Multiples fractures, brulures au fer rouge, ses doigts ont été réduit en miettes mais on en saura plus à l'hôpital. Un poumon perforé, des côtes brisées. Diverses plaies et contusions sont à noter.

Scott resserra son emprise sur Isaac qui caressa doucement son dos et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Comment Stiles pourrait-il s'en sortir ? Son corps entier était une plaie béante. Comment pourrait-il survivre à ça ? Un loup garou pourrait sûrement y survivre et encore, il lui faudrait quelques temps pour guérir. Mais Stiles n'était qu'un humain. A moins que…

Repoussant doucement Isaac, Scott marcha difficilement vers Derek. Après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule tendue, il la pressa.

\- Derek, il faut…

\- On l'emmène au Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital ! le coupa la secouriste. On accepte de faire monter une personne avec nous. On se dépêche.

Derek se tourna vers lui avec des yeux suppliants et Scott n'eut pas la force de lui dire son idée. Transformer Stiles. Le faire devenir un loup. Seul ça pourrait le sauver. Il lui en parlerait plus tard.

\- Vas-y, accorda-t-il la gorge serrée. On vous suit.

L'Alpha hocha la tête, le remercia du regard avant de suivre au pas de courses les secouristes qui sortaient Stiles de là. Ils disparurent par l'entrée de la cave, laissant seuls les adolescents complètement perdus.

\- Viens, Scott, on va à l'hôpital, l'appela doucement Isaac pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Oui. Oui, on y va. Jackson, tu pourras appeler Peter, Erica et Boyd pour les prévenir.

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça.

Scott continua d'hocher la tête puis se laissa entraîner par Isaac qui le tenait par le poignet. Le sang sur ses mains avait séché, ne facilitant pas ses mouvements. Dans sa tête, les images de Stiles agonisant tournaient encore et encore. Il pressentait les prochains cauchemars.

Surtout si Stiles mourait.

Mais il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Il pousserait Derek à le mordre. Tant pis pour les risques. Si cela pouvait sauver son meilleur ami alors il l'obligerait. Quitte à aller chercher un autre Alpha dans une autre ville. Tout, il était prêt à tout pour sauver son frère.

.

* * *

.

TBC ! Et voilà, Stiles est sauvé mais pas encore sorti d'affaires, malheureusement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :) Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire, il reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue.

Le dernier chapitre arrivera donc samedi prochain, soit le **03/12**.

Bon week-end les gens :)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juju : J'avoue que le chapitre précédent était un peu plus dur que les autres, un autre style (du genre que j'aime beaucoup ! xD) C'est vrai qu'avoir le sang de Stiles sur les mains va traumatiser Scott, heureusement, comme tu le dis, qu'il a Isaac. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de la fin de ce chapitre… ^^' Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 9**

.

Le shérif Stilinski poussa les portes du Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital avec rage. On ne lui avait pas dit exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Juste que son fils avait été retrouvé et qu'il était à l'hôpital. Vivant. La première victime du psychopathe qui parcourrait les rues de sa ville à s'en sortir vivante.

Et c'était son fils. Dieu était avec lui. Il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre Stiles alors qu'il surpassait à peine la mort de sa femme. Mais _Il_ avait dû entendre ses prières puisqu'on lui avait rendu son fils.

Mais dans quel état ?

A grands pas, il entra dans la salle d'attente et fut un instant surpris d'y découvrir autant de monde. Bien sûr il les connaissait tous, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que le sort de son fils pouvait inquiéter tout ce petit monde.

Sur le pas de la porte, il s'autorisa quelques secondes pour observer chaque personne présente. Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd discutaient à voix basse et la jeune fille anciennement épileptique, paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Pas très loin d'eux, Lydia Martin tenait fermement la main de la jeune Allison qui fixait le sol, dans un état second. Jackson Whittemore avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

Un peu plus loin, Isaac Lahey – le jeune qu'il avait emprisonné en le pensant coupable du meurtre de son père – regardait fixement Scott qui parlait avec Derek Hale en faisant de grands gestes. Il paraissait en colère, voire même désespéré, alors que Derek semblait détruit. Complètement. Près du jeune Hale, son oncle – Peter Hale – observait sans rien dire.

Décidant qu'il était temps de faire savoir sa présence, il se racla la gorge. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et Scott vint tout de suite à sa rencontre. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que John remarqua les mains rouges sangs du lycéen et il sentit son souffle se couper.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, salua Scott lassement.

\- Scott, dit-il en retour. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le lycéen soupira, ferma un instant les yeux. John crut voir tous les malheurs du monde sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Et il se fit la remarque qu'un jeune de son âge ne devrait jamais avoir à ressentir ça.

\- On a retrouvé Stiles…

\- Comment ? coupa le Shérif.

Comment avaient-ils fait alors qu'eux – _la police_ – n'avaient rien trouvé ? Comment avaient-ils accompli un tel miracle ? John savait qu'on lui cachait des choses. Il l'avait compris dès le moment où le corps de Laura Hale avait été retrouvé enterré dans le jardin de Derek. Mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque.

Cependant, maintenant, il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa ville et dans quoi son fils trempait. Il avait le droit de savoir. Réellement.

En face de lui, Scott tourna rapidement la tête vers Derek qui se leva en chancelant. Ses yeux rouges démontraient qu'il avait pleuré, ou du moins qu'il s'était retenu de toutes ses forces de le faire. Pour son fils ? Étrange, il avait pourtant cru que ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

\- Shérif Stilinski, salua-t-il à son tour d'une voix rauque.

\- Hale.

Il gardait une certaine animosité vis-à-vis de lui. Après tout, il lui avait toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues et on avait quand même retrouvé un corps sur sa propriété. Mais maintenant qu'il avait sauvé son fils, il pourrait peut-être faire un effort.

\- Je veux savoir comment vous avez retrouvé Stiles et ce qui est advenu de son ravisseur.

Sa voix n'admettait aucune réplique et il fut fier qu'elle reste neutre.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, Shérif, proposa Derek. Ce que j'ai à vous apprendre est assez… particulier et vous allez avoir du mal à l'admettre.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur, Hale.

Cependant, il fit ce que le jeune lui demandait et s'installa sur une chaise en plastique pas du tout confortable mise à disposition par l'hôpital.

\- Comment vous annoncer ça… grommela Derek en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vas-y directement, ricana Peter. De toute façon même si tu y mets les formes, il ne te croira pas.

Le jeune Hale fusilla son oncle du regard. John ne dit rien, même si sa patience commençait à s'effriter. Il voulait savoir et était ouvert à toute sorte de discussion. Allant du plus farfelu au plus rationnel. Il était prêt à tout entendre…

\- Nous sommes des loups-garous… intervint Scott d'une voix fatiguée.

Ok… Il n'était peut-être pas prêt à _tout_ entendre, finalement. Sur sa chaise, il fronça les sourcils et fit glisser ses yeux sur toutes les personnes présentes qui le fixaient maintenant avec inquiétude. Personne ne semblait faire attention à l'énormité que venait de sortir Scott. Comme si tout était normal…

\- Des loups-garous ? répéta-t-il. Comme… comme dans Harry Potter ?

Peter ricana dans son coin en cachant rapidement sa bouche de sa main. John ne fit pas attention à lui, se concentrant sur Derek et Scott face à lui.

\- Pas tout à fait, grimaça Derek qui semblait vexé d'être comparé à des créatures fictives. Scott, montre-lui.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda l'autre en retour.

\- J'ai pas la force de le faire.

\- Moi non plus.

Un silence pesant suivit leur échange. Comme si tous prenaient conscience de la fatigue et du désespoir qui émanaient des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Je vais le faire, se proposa Peter alors qu'Isaac se levait aussi.

L'oncle de Derek se posta devant lui et John cru qu'il allait lui crier « souriez vous êtes filmé ». Mais au lieu de la blague qu'il attendait, Peter ferma les poings et les rouvrir, découvrant des griffes d'animal sauvage. John sursauta et fixa ses mains dangereuses avant de lever les yeux vers le visage de l'adulte.

Instantanément, il porta la main à son arme, au niveau de sa taille pour se défendre si ce… si ce quoi d'abord… loup-garou – réellement ? – venait à l'attaquer. Mais Peter-loup-garou ne lui voulait apparemment aucun mal puisqu'il redevint peu à peu humain. A la fin de sa transformation, il haussa un sourcil ironique et se détourna pour se réinstaller à sa place.

\- Ok… encaissa John, difficilement. Vous en avez d'autres des comme ça ?

\- Je suis une Banshee, lui apprit tout de go Lydia en levant brièvement les yeux vers lui.

\- Et je suis une chasseuse, répondit Allison d'une voix faible.

John se tut – et pourtant Dieu seul savait la ribambelle de questions qu'il avait envie de poser aux deux jeunes filles et aux restes des loups-garous. C'était vraiment bizarre de penser ça.

\- Et mon fils, c'est aussi un loup… loup-garou ou toute autre créature surnaturelle ?

\- Non, votre fils est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain… répondit Derek.

\- Mais plus pour longtemps, contra Scott en se tournant vers Hale.

\- Comment ça ? questionna-t-il en se levant de son siège.

Sourcils froncés, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et se retint de frapper du pied au sol.

\- Derek ne veut pas transformer Stiles…

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Hale.

\- …Sauf que ça pourrait être la seule solution pour le sauver !

Le sauver ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait son fils ? Et pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il prévenu ? Il pensait simplement que son fils devait faire un check up complet avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Stiles était-il mourant ?

\- Raconte-moi, Scott.

\- Stiles s'est fait enlevé par le tueur en série qui sévissait depuis des mois. Finalement, ce type-là s'est révélé être un Nécromancien qui tuait ses victimes parce qu'elle vivait dans le pécher…

\- Attends, attends. Quoi ? Un Nécromancien ? Vie de pécheur ?

Il allait vite se sentir perdu si on ne lui expliquait pas tout. Ok, il acceptait – _difficilement_ – la présence de loups-garous, de Banshee, de chasseurs. Mais des Nécromanciens ? Sérieusement ? Ça expliquait l'ADN de morts qu'ils avaient retrouvé sur les scènes de crimes. Mais quand même. Un Nécromancien, nom de Dieu !

\- Des personnes qui font revenir les morts à la vie. Et oui, il punissait les pécheurs.

\- Mais Stiles n'a commis aucune pécher… Enfin, je crois… Non ?

\- Votre fils est homosexuel, apprit Peter.

\- Quoi ?

Stiles, gay ? Oh Seigneur. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les homosexuels, ceci dit il aurait aimé que son fils le lui dise avant de se faire enlever par un psychopathe extrémiste. Foutu gamin.

\- Attendez, juste… deux secondes. Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup, ok ?

Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise qu'il avait précédemment quittée et passa ses doigts sur son front. Il allait avoir une migraine. Obligatoirement.

\- Alors Stiles s'est fait enlevé par un Nécromancien et… ?

\- Et nous sommes arrivés quand… il égorgeait Stiles.

Tout sang quitta son visage et l'inquiétude fit battre son cœur plus vite.

\- Égorgé ? dit-il faiblement.

\- Oui, mais Scott a fait pression sur la coupure pour le garder en vie, le rassura immédiatement Derek.

Soulagé, il se leva et serra dans ses bras le meilleur ami de son fils. Sans lui, Stiles ne serait plus de ce monde et il aurait perdu le dernier membre de sa famille. Définitivement. Scott se tendit contre lui avant de se relaxer sous son étreinte paternelle.

\- Merci. Merci, Scott.

De longues secondes plus tard, il se sépara de l'adolescent, frappa son épaule une dernière fois puis se tourna vers Derek.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait du Nécromancien ? demanda-t-il même si ça lui faisait drôle de dire de telle chose. Et qui était-ce ?

\- Pour tuer définitivement un Nécromancien, il faut le décapiter et brûler son cadavre. Nous avons fait ce qu'il devait être fait, répondit Derek en hochant les épaules.

John soupira, passa sa main sur son visage. Ok, il était dans une pièce avec des tueurs – _des gosses_ – qui chassaient le surnaturel. Complètement surréaliste. Et pourtant, bel et bien réel. Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Ces gosses et les Hale venaient de débarrasser Beacon Hills d'un sérieux criminel. Ils ne pourraient recevoir de remerciements publics mais il pourrait au moins les aider en éloignant les soupçons qui pourraient peser sur eux.

\- Ok, bien, je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux. Qui était-ce ?

\- Noah Lewis, intervint Jackson pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Le shérif discernait de la rancune dans la voix et une pointe de colère aussi. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus.

\- Il était nouveau. Arrivé il y a trois mois environ ?

\- Oh ! Oui, Noah Lewis. Ce gamin ressemblait à un ange. Poli, gentil et aimable.

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, fit Isaac pour tout commentaire.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Honnêtement, dans son métier, il avait eu des dizaines d'occasions de vérifier cette expression. Il ne devrait même pas être étonné.

\- Et on a des nouvelles de Sti… ?

\- Monsieur Stilinski ? appela une voix masculine depuis la porte.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le médecin en blouse blanche qui déglutit légèrement devant leur regard. A côté de l'homme, Melissa McCall, fixait le sol, le visage décomposé. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et John sentit son cœur se briser. C'était mauvais signe si Melissa réagissait ainsi. Mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Stiles va bien ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Vous pouvez parler devant eux.

\- Nous avons fait le maximum. Vous devez savoir que votre fils avait les dix doigts brisés intégralement, cinq côtes fêlées, trois côtes cassés, le poumon droit perforé, des brûlures au troisième degré, de multiples contusions et hématomes et un tibia cassé. Il a aussi fait une hémorragie interne…

John cru qu'il allait défaillir quand le médecin énonça chaque blessure. Qu'avait fait ce malade à son fils ? Son pauvre, pauvre petit garçon. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Scott parlait de le transformer pour le sauver. Pouvait-on ne serait-ce qu'imaginer survivre à ça ? Est-ce qu'un humain pouvait guérir à de pareilles blessures ?

Derrière lui, un grognement de détresse retentit et il reconnut – il ne sut trop comment – Derek Hale. Les filles s'étaient remises à pleurer, serrées les unes contre les autres, Jackson tentant de réconforter la Banshee et la chasseuse alors que Boyd pressait avec force la main d'Erica. Scott se tenait à Isaac comme si sa vie en dépendant – ce qui était effectivement le cas. Et Peter ne savait pas quoi faire face à la détresse palpable de son neveu.

\- Alors il est… mort ? demanda-t-il, la voix blanche.

\- Non, nia le médecin tout de suite.

John souffla et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose pour Stiles mais lui était heureux d'avoir encore son fils. C'était égoïste. Vu tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il aurait peut-être valu qu'il succombe de ses blessures. Mais c'était son fils et son côté paternel lui hurlait qu'aucun parent ne devait enterrer son enfant. Stiles devait vivre. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il allait sûrement souffrir et détester tout le monde d'être encore en vie après tout ce qu'il avait connu. Mais tant pis.

\- Mais, il est dans le coma. Et… il y a peu de chance pour qu'il se réveille.

Avez-vous déjà connu la sensation de sentir votre vie s'écouler entre vos doigts sans jamais pouvoir la retenir ? D'être impuissant face au bon vouloir du Destin ? C'était exactement ce que John ressentait à cet instant. On lui rendait son fils pour mieux pouvoir le lui enlever. On lui faisait espérer un avenir moins noir pour mieux le laisser sombrer dans les profondeurs de son âme. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle.

Et il détestait ça.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Derek tenait entre ses mains l'avant-bras inerte de Stiles. Ses veines étaient teintées de noires alors qu'il soulageait la douleur qui affluait dans le corps de l'humain. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord avec le Shérif qu'un loup-garou resterait toujours au côté de Stiles pour continuer de lui enlever de la douleur. Derek était celui qui restait le plus.

Trois jours qu'ils l'avaient sauvé de Noah. Trois jours que Stiles était dans le coma. Il n'avait montré aucun signe d'éveil et les médecins étaient de plus en plus pessimistes. Et cela commençait à déteindre sur toute la meute qui devenait de plus en plus morose sans la présence de l'humain à leur côté. Ils commençaient tous à être à bout de nerf.

De l'autre côté du lit, le Shérif bougea légèrement dans son fauteuil. Il paraissait complètement défait et Derek oubliait souvent que si lui perdait son amour, le Shérif perdait son fils et sa seule famille.

\- Est-ce dangereux ? demanda-t-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Derek détestait les hôpitaux. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Trop blanc. Trop triste. Trop malade. Trop mourant. C'était pesant et dérangeant. En plus ça sentait le désinfectant à plein nez et les produits chimiques. Ça montait rapidement à la tête quand on avait un odorat surdéveloppé.

\- Non, mentit-il en continuant à aspirer sa douleur.

\- Je suis sûr que tu mens, chuchota le Shérif en reposant sa tête au dossier de sa chaise.

Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Ça pouvait être très dangereux pour lui de rester longtemps ainsi mais n'en avait cure. Rien d'autre ne comptait que Stiles et la souffrance qu'il ressentait, même dans ce coma qui aurait dû le soulager de sa peine.

\- Je sais que tu fais ça pour mon fils, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit heureux que tu bousilles ta santé pour lui.

Derek haussa simplement ses épaules sans quitter du regard Stiles. Au diable sa santé, si cela pouvait soulager son amour au moins pour quelques instants. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver, même si cela voulait dire mourir.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Shérif doucement.

\- Oui, confessa-t-il sur le même ton.

Il resserra sa prise autour de l'avant-bras inerte. Qu'aurait-il donné pour entendre une réplique inutile. Ou pour pouvoir le plaquer contre un mur pour le stopper dans son blablatage incessant. Seigneur qu'il lui manquait. Sa voix lui manquait, sa bonne humeur lui manquait, son rire lui manquait.

\- Il le sait ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui avouer avant qu'il ne se fasse enlever et quand on l'a retrouvé, je le lui ai dit mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait entendu quoi que ce soit.

\- Et il t'aime ?

\- Oui.

Sûrement aurait-il dû se méfier puisqu'il avouait une telle chose à son _beau-père_ et qu'il savait que ce dernier ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais il s'en fichait. Que le Shérif ne donne pas son accord s'il le souhaitait, il viendrait et reviendrait dans la chambre 307 du Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital jour après jour pour voir Stiles.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que j'en sois heureux… Mais je ferai un effort pour lui. Il mérite d'être heureux et s'il trouve son bonheur à tes côtés alors je l'accepte.

Derek eut envie de pleurer. Le Shérif acceptait leur relation mais quelle relation auraient-ils si Stiles restait dans le coma indéfiniment ? Il sentait la mort se dégager de chaque parcelle de peau de l'hyperactif. La fin était proche et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait tellement impuissant.

Trois coups tapés contre la porte les firent sursauter avant que le battant ne soit poussé. Scott, Isaac et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce. Au vu des épaules tendues, il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

Le Shérif se leva subitement, se pencha, déposa un léger baiser sur le front du malade.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

Il tapa gentiment l'épaule de Scott en passant à côté de lui puis marcha vers la porte. Finalement, il se tourna vers Derek au dernier moment et lui murmura en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

\- Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu sauras ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

 _Sauve mon fils, Derek_. Rien ne fut dit mais cela résonna dans l'air comme si John l'avait hurlé. Derek baissa la tête sur le corps toujours immobile de l'humain. Il savait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

La porte se referma doucement derrière le shérif et le silence plana sur la salle 307.

Isaac se posta près de la fenêtre alors que Peter bloquait la porte. Quand à Scott, il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil libéré. Derek les regarda un à un avant de reporter son attention sur son amour complètement déconnecté du monde.

\- Tu dois le mordre, commença Scott.

\- Non.

Il ne voulait pas le mordre et prendre le risque de le tuer pour de bon. Il ne désirait pas que l'histoire se répète. Il en faisait des cauchemars. Dans le passé, il avait déjà tué Paige – son premier amour – et il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'énerva Scott. Il va mourir et tu vas rester le regarder sans rien faire ? Tu ne dois pas l'aimer tant que ça alors.

\- Ferme-la Scott ! Tu ne me connais pas. J'aime Stiles et c'est pour ça que je ne le transformerai pas. Il pourrait rejeter la morsure et mourir alors qu'il pourrait se réveiller un jour de son coma.

Peter s'avança doucement d'eux, le visage grave.

\- Tu sens comme moi qu'il est à l'article de la mort. Il ne survivra pas longtemps, Derek.

\- Je me poserai la question le moment venu, répondit-il borné.

Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Stiles mourait devant lui.

\- La morsure est un cadeau, Derek.

\- Il ne survivra pas à toutes ses blessures, assura tristement Isaac.

\- Mais si je le mords et qu'il rejette la morsure ? demanda-t-il complètement détruit.

Peter vint presser son épaule avec réconfort. Mais Derek s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voyait était Stiles toujours aussi immobile et sa peur de le perdre. Il ne voulait pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Paige avait été la dernière innocente qu'il tuerait de ses propres mains.

\- C'est un risque à prendre.

\- Je peux pas le prendre, ce risque. J'ai besoin de Stiles.

\- Je sais, soupira Peter.

Le silence revint dans la chambre. Scott posa doucement sa main sur l'autre bras de Stiles et ses veines se teintèrent elles-aussi de noir. Peter força l'Alpha à lâcher prise pour qu'il se repose un peu.

Dix minutes venaient de passer quand les machines reliées au corps de l'hyperactif se mirent à biper à tout va. Derek releva rapidement la tête et vit les différents moniteurs clignoter. La tension était en chute libre, ses battements de son cœur s'espaçaient de plus en plus.

Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Stiles ne pouvait pas mourir.

\- MORDS-LE ! ordonna Scott en se levant.

Peter se jeta sur la porte pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer et Isaac ferma les rideaux. Derek arrêta de respirer quand une ligne verte et continue se dessina sur l'écran de l'une des machines. Le cœur se Stiles avait arrêté de battre. Était-ce trop tard ? Allait-il perdre son amour ? Encore une fois ?

\- DÉPÊCHE-TOI ! hurla de nouveau Scott.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, Derek attrapa le bras devant lui, laissa son loup prendre le contrôle et mordit violemment la peau tendre de son poignet.

Il se retira doucement, gardant le membre dans ses mains. Au ralenti, il tourna la tête vers les machines, s'attendant presque à voir son cœur recommencer à battre ou au pire à remarquer du sang noir couler de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses oreilles. Mais rien ne se passa.

Tout était de sa faute.

Stiles était mort.

Et c'était trop tard.

.

* * *

.

Alors mort ? Pas mort ? Mort, mort ? Nooooon… Si ? Peut-être, peut-être pas... Qui sait ? La vie est pleine de rebondissement ! xD En tout cas, on ne tue pas l'auteur. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Pour vous, ce sera une Bad Endding ou une Happy Endding ? Ceux qui me connaissent (et qui me suivent sur HP) savent déjà la réponse ! Pour les autres, vous découvrirez tout cela la semaine prochaine dans l'épilogue de cette histoire. :)

Donc rendez-vous samedi prochain, soit le **10/12** !

Bonne semaine et bon week-end les gens :)


	11. Epilogue

**Note :** Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout un Prologue, 9 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les samedis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), avec un lemon (bien plus loin dans l'histoire). Présence aussi de violence, d'opinions religieuses qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages que j'exploite joyeusement dans cette histoire ! :)

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juju : Eeeeh si, je peux et je l'ai fait ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long. A la fin de cet épilogue tu découvriras si je suis plutôt Happy End ou Bad End. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

.

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Derek regardait la tombe blanche en face de lui avec tristesse. Il venait de déposer des fleures fraîches. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su lesquelles choisir. Finalement, il avait opté pour des chrysanthèmes. L'éternité.

Brièvement, il regarda sa montre. Quinze heures. Il devait y aller. Déjà. Sa gorge se serra légèrement et il avança d'un pas. Après avoir tendu le bras, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la pierre lisse.

\- Je te promets que je reviendrai. Je reviens toujours.

Il fit demi tour, remontant l'allée en essayant de faire abstraction des diverses tombes qu'il croisait. Il préférait éviter de penser que la tombe qu'il venait de quitter n'en était qu'une parmi d'autre. Une anonyme. Une ignorée. Une qu'on oubliait en un claquement de doigt.

Rapidement, il monta dans sa voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus gris. Noël serait bientôt là. Et peut-être que cette année, il y aurait de la neige qui recouvrirait leur ville pour créer un magnifique tableau.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée ne dura en tout et pour tout que dix minutes. Après s'être garé devant la porte d'entrée, il sortit de sa Camaro et alla s'adosser à son capot en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa meute ne devrait pas tarder. Et même s'il n'y avait pas de réunion ou d'entrainement de prévu ce soir, il voulait simplement dire bonjour.

La sonnerie retentit et bientôt un brouhaha joyeux d'adolescents arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. La porte s'ouvrit sur divers lycéens mais les siens n'arriveraient que plus tard. En général, il était même les derniers. _Bande de fainéants_ , pensa-t-il avec tendresse.

Au premier abord, personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il aimait sa meute. Il restait froid, assez en retrait. Bien sûr, il réconfortait ses Bêtas quand ces derniers en avaient besoin et il était toujours là s'ils avaient besoin de parler. Mais Dieu seul savait l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ces crétins. C'était ses enfants. En quelque sorte.

En sentant l'odeur de Scott, il releva la tête et un sourire, petit et discret, vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Devant lui, en haut des marches, Isaac tenait son petit-ami par la taille. Deux sourires amoureux éclairaient leur visage. Et une tête brune sautillait derrière le couple.

Stiles.

Finalement, trois mois auparavant, quand Derek l'avait mordu, tout le monde avait cru que c'était trop tard. Qu'il était déjà mort. Et que son cœur ne battrait plus jamais. Mais alors que l'Alpha avait laissé couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis longtemps déjà en s'accrochant au corps sans vie de son amour, la machine avait émit un « bip ». Un son rempli d'espoir.

\- Derek ! s'exclama Stiles en poussant son meilleur ami sur le côté, le décollant d'Isaac pour pouvoir passer entre les deux.

Stiles était donc devenu un loup-garou. Le Shérif était venu le remercier quand, une semaine plus tard, toutes ses fractures et autres blessures s'étaient renfermées. Comme par magie. L'humain – plus si humain que ça – n'avait donc pas eu à souffrir d'une hypothétique convalescente.

Le nouveau Bêta courut vers lui. Comme ils s'en étaient doutés, il souffrait d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Si s'être fait torturé par un psychopathe et par sa mère morte ne l'avait pas rendu fou, Stiles avait été secoué par les évènements. Bien sûr, il restait lui-même : souriant, plaisantant, parlant plus que de raison. Il était simplement, parfois, moins enjoué, plus perdu dans ses pensées. La nuit, par contre, à l'abri du regard des autres, enveloppé dans la sécurité de l'obscurité, les cauchemars lui rendaient visite, plus vils les uns les autres. Mais Derek était là. Il était là pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour le rassurer, pour veiller sur lui, pour le protéger. Pour l'aimer.

Stiles se posta devant lui.

\- Salut, sourit-il.

Derek glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, le rapprocha sensiblement de lui. L'autre passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'Alpha se sentit enfin à sa place, entre ses bras fins.

\- Salut, répondit-il à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

Le premier à craquer fut Stiles. Il combla la distance et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec un léger grognement, Derek accentua le baiser et caressa de sa langue les lèvres de Stiles pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qu'il lui autorisa dans un soupir de bien être. Rapidement, le baiser devint passionné. Les mains du Bêta s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux pendant que leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre.

\- Hey ! Prenez vous une chambre ! les chambra Jackson en passant près d'eux.

Sans arrêter le baiser, Stiles tendit le bras vers l'arrière et leva son majeur. Plusieurs rires retentirent autour d'eux et ils s'éloignèrent à contre cœur. L'hyperactif posa son front contre l'épaule du plus âgé en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'était transformé que depuis peu de temps et il avait encore du mal à contrôler son loup. Derek déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Parfait, répondirent les membres de sa meute d'une même voix.

\- Bien, n'oubliez pas, demain quatorze heures chez moi pour l'entrainement.

\- Oui, chef ! plaisanta Scott en resserrant son emprise autour de la taille d'Isaac.

\- A demain alors, lança-t-il en ouvrant la portière passager.

Stiles s'installa sur le siège tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Amusez-vous bien, lança Lydia avec un petit clin d'œil subjectif.

Cela fit rire le Bêta qui ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils allaient « bien s'amuser ». Il se sentait prêt pour une nuit d'enfer. On lui avait dit que le désir sexuel augmentait avec la transformation. Et Seigneur ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Derek… Derek le faisait bander à chaque fois qu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Stiles, contrôle tes phéromones, s'il te plaît, gronda faussement l'Alpha en démarrant sa voiture.

\- J'arrive pas à les contrôler quand je te vois, sourit Stiles sans quitter des yeux le profil de son petit ami.

\- Tu devrais, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Qui te le demande ?

Avec un grognement, Derek appuya sur l'accélérateur et Stiles rigola doucement. Sans mal, il imaginait parfaitement les pensées peu catholiques qui tournaient dans son esprit. En réalité, il avait les mêmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Stiles en posant sa main sur la cuisse musclée de son Alpha.

\- J'ai été rendre visite à Laura.

Stiles ne répondit pas mais pressa gentiment la cuisse du conducteur. Derek avait toujours du mal à parler de sa sœur, mais on sentait que plus le temps passait, plus il pouvait l'évoquer sans sentir sa gorge se serrer de tristesse.

Subitement, la main de l'Alpha se posa sur la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Un petit sourire triste vint se glisser sur le visage de l'hyperactif. Il savait aussi que Derek pensait souvent à l'instant où il était mort pendant quelques secondes. Scott lui avait raconté comment l'Alpha avait réagi, les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler, la détresse qui avait envahi la pièce.

Se soulevant sur le siège, Stiles déposa ses lèvres sur la joue mal rasée du conducteur. Doucement. Délicatement. Il frotta ensuite son nez contre la tempe de son amour pour lui enlever cette tristesse dans le regard.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

La voiture s'arrêta et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua être arrivé à destination. Défaisant sa ceinture de sécurité, il se contorsionna pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Derek qui posa instantanément ses mains dans la courbe de ses reins.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure corbeaux en posant son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Leurs souffles caressaient les lèvres de l'autre et la tension monta d'un cran quand Stiles avança son visage pour l'embrasser.

Les mains dans son dos glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses que Derek pétrit légèrement, amoureusement.

\- Ne me quitte plus, souffla l'Alpha.

\- Jamais, assura-t-il en commençant doucement à onduler au-dessus de ce corps tant désiré.

Le plus âgé rejeta la tête en arrière, un long gémissement sortant de sa bouche. Stiles sourit avant de baiser son cou, mordant sa peau au creux de son épaule. Il était fier de savoir que c'était lui qui mettait l'Alpha dans un tel état. L'Alpha si froid, si peu réceptif habituellement.

\- Ne me rejette plus, souffla-t-il à son tour après avoir tracé avec sa langue un chemin de son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

Prenant le lobe entre ses dents, il tira légèrement dessus.

\- Jamais, affirma l'autre.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Derek ouvrit la portière de la voiture et sortit de l'habitacle en tenant Stiles dans ses bras. L'hyperactif rigola sous l'impatience de son compagnon qu'il ressentait parfaitement.

Le jeune Hale courut vers la maison et monta rapidement à l'étage. En tendant l'oreille, Stiles remarqua que Peter n'était pas là. Tant mieux. Il se révélait être bruyant quand il faisait l'amour avec Derek et l'autre Bêta ne manquait jamais une occasion de se foutre de lui.

Il se fit plaquer contre une surface dure et ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison à lorsqu'il était encore humain. Maintenant, chaque blessure guérissait instantanément. Sauf quand Derek le marquait, ça prenait plus longtemps à cause de son rang d'Alpha, mais il n'en avait cure. Bien au contraire, il aimait beaucoup porter les marques de son compagnon sur son corps. Ça remplaçait les brulures de croix laissées par Noah qui s'était refermée mais qui restaient indélébiles dans son esprit. Il avait été marqué comme une bête et jamais – _jamais_ – il ne pourrait l'oublier.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira Derek en déposant une ribambelle de baisers dans son cou.

\- Trop de « tu me manques », pas assez de « je t'aime », râla faussement Stiles en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il ressentit.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek contre sa peau.

\- Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

\- Je n'attends que ça.

Un grognement lui répondit puis l'Alpha l'éloigna de la porte, l'embrassa passionnément et, sans jamais briser le baiser, l'allongea sur le matelas. Une main se faufila sous son tee-shirt, caressant son ventre plat. Stiles écarta un peu plus les jambes pour laisser assez de place à Derek.

La main sur son ventre descendit jusqu'à son jeans et le bouton sauta. Stiles souleva les hanches pour faciliter son effeuillage, frottant au passage son désir contre celui de Derek. D'un mouvement brusque, son tee-shirt fut déchiré en deux. Dommage, il l'aimait bien celui-là.

Resté en boxer, il repoussa son compagnon et se mit sur les genoux pour caresser le torse toujours vêtu. Doucement, il fit glisser la veste en cuir, sentant avec plaisir le souffle de son amour devenir erratique. Après avoir enlevé lentement le tee-shirt, Stiles se colla contre son torse, passant ses doigts dans son dos, dans un mouvement aérien. Une petite chaire de poule se dessina sur les bras de l'Alpha qui avait fermé les yeux sous la sensation.

Mais Stiles ne s'en préoccupa pas. Soufflant doucement sur l'épaule dénudée, il passa ses mains sur le ventre musclé. Après avoir fait sauter le bouton de son pantalon, il coula ses doigts jusqu'au membre gorgé de sang.

Derek grogna et se retint de repousser Stiles pour le prendre ici et maintenant.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Bien sûr que j'aime, dit-il alors que les mouvements s'accéléraient sur son sexe. Continue ! Oh Seigneur, je t'aime.

L'hyperactif sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les tétons pour jouer avec. Tirant, pinçant, suçant, il se délecta des gémissements de son compagnon qui envahissaient peu à peu la pièce. Il adorait avoir ce pouvoir sur l'Alpha, si intouchable habituellement. Et même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas – il finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus sur lui et ça ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire – il profitait toujours de ces préliminaires.

Il fut repoussé tendrement mais fermement et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il remarqua le regard de prédateur qu'arborait Derek. Subitement, il enleva son boxer pendant que son compagnon enlevait son propre pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Allongé dans une position aguicheuse, il gémit en voyant la verge fièrement dressée qui pointait vers lui.

Il écarta indécemment les cuisses et fit un geste du doigt pour lui demander de venir. Immédiatement. Ce que Derek fit dans un nouveau grognement. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il sentait – _entendait_ – les battements frénétiques du cœur de l'Alpha.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare ? souffla le plus âgé tout contre ses lèvres.

Stiles leva les hanches et croisa ses chevilles dans le creux de ses reins. Le sexe de l'Alpha buta contre son entrée et il gémit longuement, les mains enfouies dans les cheveux courts.

\- Viens, supplia-t-il.

Rien à foutre s'il avait mal. Ils avaient couché ensemble quatre fois déjà et une fois, ils l'avaient fait sans préparation. Dans le feu de l'action. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, ni l'envie de perdre leur temps. Aujourd'hui aussi, Stiles n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps d'attendre que Derek le prépare.

\- Ok…

L'Alpha tendit la main vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il fit couler le liquide sur ses doigts, badigeonna sa verge puis l'entrée plissée. Derek souffla en posant ses mains sur l'intérieur des cuisses du Bêta. Les écartant d'une pression, il positionna son sexe contre l'anus palpitant puis fixa son gland passer la barrière de chair.

\- Oh Derek, inhala Stiles en fermant les yeux.

Le susnommé jeta un petit regard vers lui, remarqua le visage empli de désir, avant de reporter son attention sur sa verge qui disparaissait peu à peu dans le corps tremblant de plaisir.

Quand il fut enfin complètement à l'intérieur, Derek marqua un temps d'arrêt en tentant de garder son calme. Stiles devait s'habituer à l'intrusion avant qu'il ne commence à bouger. Mais il en avait tellement envie. Stiles était tellement serré que c'était un supplice de rester à l'intérieur de lui sans aller et venir.

Doucement, il se pencha sur son compagnon. Les bras tendus de chaque côté de sa tête pour soutenir son poids, il fixa l'hyperactif qui haletait. De sa main droite, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux troublés de désir.

\- Derek, bouge.

L'Alpha lui sourit et commença à bouger ses hanches. Seigneur, c'était tellement bon. Jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que cet adolescent. Dans un mouvement vieux comme le monde, il modifia l'angle de pénétration et reçut en retour un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

\- Oh Seigneur ! Refais ça, s'il te plaît !

A partir de ce moment là, Derek se fit un honneur de toucher sa prostate à chaque mouvement. Sortant complètement de lui, ses mouvements de hanches devinrent de véritables coups de boutoir.

D'une main ferme, il attrapa le désir palpitant du nouveau Bêta et le masturba énergiquement.

\- Derek ! Non, attends ! Je…

La respiration était erratique et Derek savait qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle sur le loup en lui. Mais l'Alpha en lui criait que l'autre devait se transformer, que c'était normal. Il accéléra ses coups de boutoirs, ses bourses frappant contre les fesses de son compagnon.

\- Transforme-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte. Laisse toi aller, transforme-toi !

\- Oh putain Derek !

Dans un rugissement, Stiles se transforma. Les griffes poussèrent au bout de ses ongles et vinrent se planter dans ses flancs. Derek rejeta la tête en arrière, le plaisir montant rapidement. Il sentit ses crocs et ses griffes pousser à son tour et ne chercha pas à se contrôler.

Sa main se resserra sur le membre palpitant et Stiles vint dans un cri. Sous la contraction des muscles qui l'entouraient, Derek ne put que jouir à son tour. Sa semence envahit l'intérieur du Bêta, le marquant comme sien, déposant son odeur sur et en lui.

Leur orgasme passé, l'Alpha sentit son corps redevenir humain. Il se laissa tomber sur l'hyperactif – dont les griffes et les crocs avaient disparu progressivement – et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sortit de son corps, roula sur le côté et passa ses bras autour de Stiles pour le serrer contre lui.

\- C'était génial, murmura ce dernier en s'appuyant contre son torse.

\- Je trouve aussi.

Du bout des doigts, Stiles caressa la peau ruisselante de sueur sous lui, faisant frissonner son porteur sous la douceur de ses gestes.

\- Je t'aime Derek. Vraiment.

Le jeune Hale passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes en bataille et déposa un baiser tout léger sur son crâne.

\- Moi aussi Stiles. Ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Jamais, promit l'hyperactif.

Derek sourit légèrement, ses mains jouant toujours avec ses cheveux. Il ne le disait pas souvent. Qu'il l'aimait. Seulement dans l'intimité de leur chambre ou dans les endroits privés. Mais il devait savoir si Stiles le croyait quand il le disait.

C'était important.

\- N'oublie jamais, murmura Derek alors que la respiration de Stiles se faisait plus calme et régulière, que je t'aime de toute mon âme.

Derek se jurait qu'il ferait tout pour que Stiles soit heureux. Et qu'il continue de l'aimer comme lui l'aimait. Il était sa vie maintenant. Son cœur ne battait que pour lui. Et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ni la mort. Ni la vie. Ils seraient ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et ils s'aimeraient par delà le ciel. Par delà les nuages. Pour toujours et à jamais.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! L'histoire est finie et Stiles est… VIVANT ! Avouez, qui a vraiment cru que Stiles était mort ? J'avoue, je suis une fanatique des Happy End, la plupart de mes histoires se finissent bien (pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas). Et en plus on finit sur un lemon… J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je serais ravie d'entendre vos avis sur cet épilogue. Du coup, je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine mais passez un bon week-end, une bonne semaine et surtout de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, les gens :)


End file.
